


Anchor in a Storm

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform, so theres that, this was a nanowrimo, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 52,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riker opened the front door late that night to reveal a distraught Jude, he never expected the storm that was to come. (Basically my NaNoWriMo 2014 story, hellyee)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly used a lyric from Panic! At The Disco's Hurricane for the title...because I was listening to them while trying to come up with a title :D  
> Sorry for any weirdness, this was written in 11 days while I was also working on school stuff.  
> Also, the idea for this was one I had been sitting on for a while, and then realized I could use for NaNoWriMo, so I was supes excited to write it, even though it meant putting MS&TC on hiatus...again.
> 
> SOYEAH. ENJOY. MORE NOTES AT THE END :D

"Daddy! Where's my book? I need to put it in my backpack!" Lasey called down the stairs. Riker sighed and looked around the living room while trying to wrangle his eight year old son into his pajama top.

"I don't know, Lase. Check under your blankets!" Riker replied as he heard Jeff snort from the kitchen while Ryan huffed out a stubborn breath. "Don't huff at me, Ryan. If you would behave, this process would be over."

"But it's  _hot_ , Daddy," Ryan complained as he went limp in Riker's arms. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he slipped Ryan's arms into the t-shirt.

"We'll put the fan on in your room, okay?" Riker asked as he picked Ryan up and pressed a kiss to Ryan's cheek. Ryan hummed in response and yawned as he rested his head on Riker's shoulder.

"All ready for bed, bud?" Jeff asked as he walked over to Riker and Ryan and placed a light kiss on Ryan's forehead.

"Mhm," Ryan hummed in response as Lasey jumped down the stairs, book in hand.

"My book was in my blankets," she giggled as she skipped over towards her backpack and tucked the book into the front pocket.

"You need to stop losing things in your blankets, miss," Jeff told her. Lasey just made a face at Jeff and then skipped back up the stairs.

"C'mon! Bed time!" Lasey chirped as she reached the top of the stairs and looked back at her dads. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes as he bound up the stairs and immediately pulled Lasey into a tight hug, causing the ten year old to release a high pitched giggle. "Papa! Stop!"

"What? You don't like hugs now?" Jeff asked with a small chuckle as he stood up and then nudged Lasey towards her room.

"No. I want to climb into bed and sleep!" Lasey replied before she turned with a flourish and walked towards her room. Riker raised one eyebrow at Jeff as he reached the top of the stairs and ruffled Jeff's hair.

"That's all you, babe," Riker told Jeff, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"And that one is all you," Jeff retorted as he gestured towards Ryan who was already asleep in Riker's arms.

"Guilty," Riker chuckled in agreement as he went into Ryan's room to carefully place Ryan onto the bed before tucking him in.

"Daddy!" Lasey called out.

"Coming! Sheesh," Riker breathed as he flicked the light off in Ryan's room and went over to Lasey's.

"Night, Daddy. I love you" Lasey hummed as she settled beneath her blankets and scrunched up her nose.

"Love you too, bugaboo," Riker replied as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Night, Papa. I love you," Lasey added as she looked over at Jeff, who smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead as well.

"Love you too, Lase case," Jeff told her as he brushed her bangs out of her face. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Mhm," Lasey hummed in agreement as Riker and Jeff left her room and closed the door.

"And now it's quiet. What shall we do?" Jeff asked as he turned to Riker and placed his hands on his hips.

"Obviously catch up on TV we can't watch with the kids around," Riker chuckled in response before he went back downstairs. Jeff released a small giggle and followed, easily brushing past Riker in order to collapse onto the couch first and grab the remote. "You're such a little shit."

"You'd think you would know that after knowing me for thirty-three years," Jeff replied offhandedly.

"It's good to remind you sometimes," Riker said as he dropped to the couch and lay down in order to place his head in Jeff's lap. Jeff simply hummed in agreement and thread his fingers through Riker's hair.

"It's so lovely that you like to keep me level-headed. We both know all the fame still goes to my head," Jeff commented. Riker snorted with laughter then and rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which, Jackson wants all of us to do some weird reunion slash life update thing or something. I'm not sure if I want the kids on camera," Riker said.

"We'll figure it out," Jeff replied as he gave Riker a small smile. Then, they both sighed as they heard Riker's phone start to ring.

"Why would someone call when we are having down time? Terrible person," Riker grumbled as he hauled himself off of the couch and into the kitchen where he had left his cell phone. His eyebrows knit together as he saw who it was.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked.

"Addie," Riker replied before he picked up. "Hello?"

"Riker?" Addie's immediately asked, her voice sounded slightly panicked. "Riker, oh my god. I haven't seen her in  _hours_ and she said she was going to Leon's but I called his parents and they haven't seen her either and Leon is at home…"

" _Whoa_ , Addie. Calm down. Deep breaths and start from the beginning," Riker said as he walked back into the living room to see Jeff staring at him with a confused expression. Riker heard Addie take a deep breath and Kaiden's voice in the background.

"I don't know where Jude is," Addie sobbed out.

"What? When was the last time you saw her?" Riker asked. Jeff's eyes widened then as he seemed to understand and he immediately began to bite at his fingernails.

"Um, I don't know? She got home from school at normal time and then left an hour or so later. I haven't seen her since," Addie told him. "She won't answer her phone. I'm worried."

"Has Leon tried to call her?" Riker asked as he began to pace.

"Yeah. He called me back a few minutes ago saying she wouldn't answer him either," Addie cried. "I was hoping she would be with you and Jeff."

"She's not here," Riker huffed out.

"I got that now," Addie coughed. "I'm just so worried."

"I know. It's okay. I'm sure she will show up soon," Riker told Addie as he bit at his bottom lip.

"Call me if she shows up there, okay?" Addie asked through a sob.

"Yes, I will," Riker replied.

"Promise?" Addie asked.

"Yes, Adds, I will let you know if Jude shows up here," Riker breathed out as he looked over at Jeff, who was curled up on the couch and biting at his nails.

"Thank you so much," Addie replied as she sniffed, Kaiden's voice soothing her in the background.

"Love you," Riker told her.

"Love you too," Addie replied quietly before she hung up. Riker sighed then as he and Jeff exchanged a nervous glance. A small knock on the door sounded then and Riker's brows furrowed as he walked over to answer it.

He opened the door and his eyes widened as he took in Jude. She was staring back at him with tear stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes.

"Daddy," she choked out as she collapsed against Riker's chest. Riker wrapped Jude up and exchanged another glance with Jeff, both of them realizing they were in for something big.

"Alright, c'mon, inside the house," Riker murmured as he ushered the seventeen year old through the door and into the living room as Jeff scurried over to close the front door and lock it. Jude allowed Riker to move her across the floor, immediately curling tightly into his side once they sat down. Riker smoothed her hair down and pressed his lips to her forehead lightly as she cried. Jude was disheveled, wearing one of Riker's old soccer jerseys over shorts with her hair in a messy bun.

"Daddy, I-I messed up," Jude coughed out as she clutched onto his shirt.

"Sh, it's okay," Riker told her as he heard Jeff murmuring to Addie on the phone. Jude shook her head into Riker's shoulder and pressed her face even more into his shoulder.

"Hey, baby girl. Your mom knows you're here now, okay?" Jeff asked as he walked over to the couch and kneeled down in front of the couch to place a hand gently on Jude's knee.

"Sh-she's not g-gonna come get m-me, right?" Jude asked.

"No. She said it's okay for you to stay since you're done with school," Jeff told her. Jude let out a huge breath then and relaxed more into Riker's side. Riker kissed her forehead again and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders.

"You wanna talk about it?" Riker asked. Jude shook her head into his shoulder, her grip on his shirt tightening. "Alright. We'll talk about it when you're ready, okay?"

"Mhm," Jude coughed out.

"You wanna go get some sleep? You look like you need it," Jeff said as he reached forward to tuck Jude's hair behind her ear. Jude simply nodded in response and slowly uncurled herself from Riker's side. Riker gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead again before he got up and pulled her up from the couch. Jude followed Riker easily with Jeff trailing behind them to turn the lights off.

"You want to sleep in your room or in our room?" Riker asked.

"Mine," Jude replied quietly.

"Okay, baby girl. You know where to find us if you need us," Riker told her as he pulled her in for one last hug. Jude nodded into his chest and hugged him back.

"We love you," Jeff whispered as he pulled Jude in for a hug as well.

"Love you too," Jude murmured before quietly going into the room that was hers and closing the door quietly. Riker and Jeff exchanged a wide-eyed glance then before they went to their own bedroom.

"That made me nervous," Riker breathed out as soon as Jeff shut the door.

"Mhm. She only tends to call you  _Daddy_  when she is  _super upset_  about something," Jeff replied as Samoa greeted them with a chirrup as she got up to stretch.

"I know. Hence the reason I'm nervous. Also the fact that she left home earlier without telling Addie, Kaiden, or Katie," Riker said as he pulled off his shirt and threw it into the hamper. Jeff hummed in agreement and tossed Riker's sleep shorts at him. Riker caught them easily and changed into the shorts once he threw his dirty ones into the hamper.

"It's not like her to do that…especially since she didn't tell Leon either, or go to Leon's," Jeff added as he changed as well. Riker huffed out a sigh as he dropped onto their bed and ran a hand through his hair. Jeff climbed onto the bed as well and grabbed onto Riker's wrists and ran his thumbs over Riker's skin. "Calm down. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Don't stress so much. It's not good for you."

"I know," Riker breathed out as Jeff absentmindedly traced the scars over Riker's wrists. "But, who knew you could stress over a kid so much when they're not even biologically yours."

"Jude is still legally your daughter, no matter what her genes say. You are her father and have every right to be worried about her," Jeff replied as he twined his fingers through Riker's and pulled their hands up to kiss Riker's knuckles. Riker heaved out a sigh and then lay down, pulling Jeff with him. Jeff followed easily and allowed Riker to curl into his chest.

"I hope she's okay and tells us what's wrong soon," Riker whispered as Jeff pulled the blankets over their bodies.

"She will tell us. Just let her do it on her own," Jeff hummed as he ran his fingers through Riker's hair. "But, in the mean time, we just have to support her in whatever way she needs."

"Mmh," Riker agreed as he took a deep breath and placed his ear over Jeff's heart in order to listen to the comforting beat.

"And I want you to not stress yourself too much about what is going on  _before_  she tells us. Can you do that for me?" Jeff asked as he looked down at Riker with one eyebrow raised. Riker looked up at Jeff with a small smile on his face.

"I will try my hardest," Riker replied.

"That's all I ask," Jeff chuckled as he kissed Riker's forehead.

"Mmh. I love you," Riker hummed out.

"I love you too," Jeff yawned as they settled against each other and slowly fell into unconsciousness, both hoping that the next day would bring brighter moods.

000000

Riker woke up the next morning to Jeff swatting at his ass. Riker grumbled and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. Jeff snorted with laughter and pinched Riker's side.

"Rike, you're thirty-six. Stop hiding behind your pillow," Jeff told him. "You also have to get up and get the munchkins to school."

"Ugh. Why can't they be done with school like Jude?" Riker grumbled as he tossed his pillow across the bed and peeked up at Jeff.

"Because she's graduating in a week and they will be done in two. Stop your complaining. The kids are already downstairs and eating breakfast," Jeff said. Riker huffed out a sigh and rolled out of bed.

"Papa! Can I have more cereal?" Lasey called up the stairs. Jeff rolled his eyes and left the room while Riker chuckled and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"No, you cannot!" Jeff replied.

"Why not?" Lasey asked.

"'Cause you get hyper," Ryan commented easily before putting another spoonful of his own cereal in his mouth.

"Do  _not_ ," Lasey countered.

"You totally do and we don't need to deal with that right now and neither does your teacher," Jeff replied as Riker walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy, you're supposed to get dressed in  _your room_ , not while walking into the kitchen," Lasey sniped with a smirk.

"And you know you're supposed to keep your sass level down before eight in the morning," Riker countered as he grabbed a cup of coffee. Lasey scrunched up her nose and giggled then.

"Alrighty. You kids be good at school today. I'll see you when I get home," Jeff said as he kissed Lasey and Ryan's foreheads in turn.

"Bye, Papa," the kids chorused while Riker pressed a kiss to Jeff's cheek. Jeff waved in response and grabbed his keys on his way out the door.

"Daddy, do I have to go to school?" Lasey asked as she walked over to the dishwasher to place her spoon and bowl in it.

"Yes, you do," Riker told her. "You wanna be smart and go to middle school, don't you?"

"Nah. I just want to sleep and read books. I already know how to read," Lasey replied as she walked over to stand in front of Riker so he could braid her hair.

"If you don't go to school you'll get stupid," Ryan giggled as he kicked his feet back and forth.

" _You're_  stupid, stink butt," Lasey retorted as she made a face at her younger brother.

"You're the stink butt. You fart every morning," Ryan said with another giggle as he went to put his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher as well.

"You fart in the mornings too," Lasey shot back.

"You both fart constantly in this house, so shut up," Riker told them as he tied Lasey's hair back. "Now, go get your shoes on and I will be back down in a second."

"Okay, Daddy!" Lasey and Ryan chirped as they ran into the front hall. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes before heading upstairs to check on Jude. Once he reached her door, he knocked lightly and listened.

"Hm?" he heard Jude hum. He smiled and slowly opened the door to poke his head inside.

"I'm about to head out to bring the munchkins to school. You wanna come?" Riker asked. Jude blinked blearily at Riker and then rubbed at her eyes.

"Can we get McDonald's on the way home?" Jude asked in response. Riker smiled slightly at her and nodded.

"Yeah. We can get McDonald's," Riker told her. Jude released a small hum and crawled out of bed then, still rubbing at her eyes. "G'head and wash up a bit. We'll be waiting downstairs."

"Mkay," Jude yawned as she walked to the bathroom.

"Daddy, we leaving now?" Lasey asked as he walked into the foyer to pull his own shoes on.

"In a minute. We're waiting for Jude," Riker told her.

"Jude is here?" Ryan asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Mhm. She came by last night after you guys went to sleep," Riker replied, reaching out to ruffle Ryan's hair.

"How come?" Lasey asked.

"We don't know yet. I'm gonna talk to her today though while you guys are at school," Riker told her.

"Without Papa?" Ryan asked.

"Mhm. Sometimes Jude likes to talk to me first," Riker hummed.

"Okay," Ryan said as Jude walked up to them.

"You look like you need lots of hugs," Lasey immediately commented, quickly walking up to Jude and wrapping her arms around the teen. Jude smiled slightly and hugged Lasey back.

"Thanks, Lase," Jude breathed out. "Now, c'mon. You and Ry gotta get to school."

"Gross," Ryan chirped even as he skipped out the door. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he ushered Lasey out the door.

"Someday you guys will appreciate how easy elementary school is. Treasure it while you can," Jude told them.

"Yeah, but I won't want to go to school then either. You're lucky because you're done with school," Lasey replied as they wall climbed into the car.

"Just for the summer. After summer I'm going back to school," Jude told her.

"School  _forever_ ," Ryan breathed. Riker laughed then and shook his head.

"School isn't  _forever_ , bud," Riker added.

"But Papa teaches at a school and you teach at a dance  _school_ ," Ryan emphasized.

"Yeah, but we chose those occupations. We didn't have to become teachers. We could have continued being professional actors," Riker replied.

"Like the show you did when you were Judey's age?" Lasey asked.

"Mhm. Papa and I did stuff like that through high school and college. We stopped when we had you guys though," Riker said.

"Why?" Ryan asked, eyebrows pulling together. Riker smiled and looked at Ryan through the rearview mirror.

"Because we wanted to get married and have kids," Riker replied. "And sometimes family is more important than work, and fame can be hard to deal with. You guys see the people who still follow us around."

"Yeah. They take pictures," Lasey giggled. "They think they're sneaky."

"Mhm. And then they sell those pictures and they end up on the internet," Jude told them. "Being famous isn't a very private life. Daddy and Jeff have been getting followed for as long as I've known them. I've even seen stuff from when Mom and I came into their lives and we got followed."

"Mhm," Riker hummed in agreement.

"Weren't you a baby though?" Lasey asked.

"I was. I don't remember it, but I've seen some of the pictures and things from back then," Jude replied with a small smile.

"Weird," Ryan breathed.

"Mhm. Now, time to get out and go to school. Love you, munchkins," Riker said as he pulled up to the curb outside their school.

"Love you, Daddy!" Ryan and Lasey chirped as they both grabbed their backpacks and scrambled out of the car. The teacher on drop-off duty smiled and shook their head at the two kids before ushering them towards the school building.

"McDonald's?" Riker asked then as he glanced over towards Jude. She simply nodded, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"McDonald's," she agreed. "Drive-thru though? I wanna go home."

"Of course," Riker told her as he reached out to smooth her hair down quickly. Jude released a huge sigh then and settled down inter her seat more, head propped against the window. Riker eyed her again but kept on driving. They were both quiet the rest of the way home, aside from Riker ordering their food at McDonald's.

Once they walked into the house, Jude collapsed onto the couch with her food and pulled her knees up to her chest. Riker sat down next to her and allowed her to curl into his side. He kissed her temple and smoothed her hair down before they both started to eat in silence. Riker took their trash once they were done and Jude curled into herself even more, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch to wrap around her shoulders.

"Ready to talk?" Riker asked as he sat back down. Jude sighed heavily and leaned back into his side.

"I guess," she breathed.

"Do you want Leon here?" Riker asked as he tucked her into his side.

"No. Not yet," she replied as she pulled at a few loose threads on the soccer jersey she was wearing.

"Mkay," Riker breathed. Jude released another sigh and closed her eyes, as if preparing herself.

"Will you promise not to tell Mom and Kaiden?" Jude suddenly asked.

"If you really don't want me to," Riker said.

"I don't. Not yet," Jude replied.

"Then I won't, I promise," Riker assured her. "Jeff, though?"

"I'll tell him later," Jude told him before she heaved another sigh. "I just don't wanna tell Mom yet. She'll be so angry."

"I'm sure whatever it is she will understand," Riker said as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Jude shook her head.

"No. She's gonna be mad. I was really stupid," Jude breathed out, voice wavering.

"We were all stupid at your age, Judey Bear," Riker told her.

"No. Daddy, I was  _so stupid_ ," Jude cried. "We were both stupid and now we're gonna struggle with it for the rest of our lives."

"Hey, calm down, it will be okay. I promise to be there for you no matter what, okay?" Riker asked as he hugged Jude tightly as she cried.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant," Jude sobbed out then. Riker froze for a second, but then shifted slightly in order to cup Jude's face in his hands.

"Hey. Hey, look at me," Riker crooned, rubbing his thumbs lightly over her cheeks. Jude raised her eyes then, her green eyes reflecting Riker's blue-grey ones. Her eyes were rimmed with red and tears were slowly leaking out. "It's going to be okay. We will make sure of that, okay?"

"Okay," Jude sniffed as she crawled into his lap.

"Did you go to a doctor yet to be sure?" Riker asked. Jude sniffed again and shook her head into his chest.

"No. I don't want Mom to know yet," Jude whispered.

"Okay, well, first things first, we're gonna talk to Leon," Riker started. Jude took a deep breath and nodded slowly. " _Then_ , we are going to talk with Jeff tonight before we make you an appointment. I promise we won't let Addie know until  _you're ready_. I will go to your appointments with you as long as you want, okay?"

"Okay," Jude sniffed as she rubbed at her nose.

"You wanna call Leon to see if he can talk right now?" Riker asked. Jude simply sniffed again and nodded before she got up to go grab her phone from upstairs. Riker released a heavy sigh then and ran his hands over his face before grabbing his own phone to shoot Jeff a text.

"Leon? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at Daddy's house right now…yeah. Can you come over? Okay, I will see you in a few, love you," Jude murmured into the phone as she walked back into the room. Riker looked over at her and raised his arm as an invitation. Jude gave him a small smile and accepted, easily curling back into his side.

"Wanna watch some TV until Leon gets here?" Riker asked. Jude nodded in response and pulled the blanket back around her shoulders as Riker turned on the television. They both fell silent after that with Riker handing the remote to Jude so she could choose what to watch. Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Jude heaved out a sigh before getting up.

"You want me to go upstairs or are you gonna go upstairs?" Riker asked as he looked up at her.

"I'll go upstairs with him," Jude said quietly before walking towards the door.

"Hey, Mr. Castellan," Leon chirped with a wave as they walked by.

"Hey, Leon," Riker replied as he watched them walk up the stairs. Once they were gone, Riker turned his attention back to the TV. Though, a few minutes later his phone started to go off.

"Rike?" Jeff immediately asked once Riker picked up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing I'm gonna tell you over the phone, dip-wad" Riker snorted in response as he smiled to himself. Jeff scoffed over the line and Riker could practically  _hear_  Jeff roll his eyes.

"Remind me again why I married you," Jeff added.

"Because you  _loooove_  me," Riker sang in response. Jeff giggled then and then huffed out a sigh.

"So, is Jude okay?" Jeff asked seriously.

"Yeah. I got out of her what's going on. She's up in her room right now talking to Leon," Riker replied.

"Mmh," Jeff hummed. "And Addie?"

"We're not telling Addie yet. She said she doesn't want to tell Addie or Kaiden yet. We'll talk more about it later once you're filled in," Riker said.

"Okay. You should probably call Adds though to let her know that Jude is okay. We know how she freaks over  _her baby_ ," Jeff breathed out.

"With just cause," Riker replied. Jeff hummed in agreement and then made a small noise as someone called out for him.

"I gotta go. I'll see you when I get home. I love you," Jeff chirped.

"Love you too," Riker said before they hung up. Riker snuck up the stairs then and crept closer towards Jude's room. He heard the two teens talking in hushed tones and went back down the stairs to the living room to call Addie.

"Riker? Is Jude okay? Is she still with you?" Addie immediately asked as she picked up the phone.

"Yes, Jude is still here and she is fine," Riker assured her. "She is talking with Leon right now."

"Oh, okay," Addie breathed out. "Did she say when she is gonna come home?"

"I think she is actually planning on staying here for a bit. I don't know for how long. I think she just needs a little time right now," Riker told Addie, who released a shaky breath.

"Okay," Addie stuttered out. "You're sure she's fine, though?"

"Yes. I am positive she is fine. You think I would sound as calm as I am if she weren't?" Riker asked in response.

"You have a point," Addie agreed. "I just want to be sure. You know how I worry."

"Yes, I do. Now take a few deep breaths and calm down because I know you have a class coming into the studio in fifteen minutes," Riker chuckled.

"Alright. Okay. I can do that," Addie huffed out. "Keep me updated, okay?"

"Okay," Riker replied simply.

"Thank you," Addie breathed before she hung up. Riker shook his head slightly then and tossed his phone onto the couch next to him before turning his attention back to the TV again.

000000

"Snack!" Lasey exclaimed as she burst through the front door. Ryan giggled and skipped after his sister, tossing his backpack onto the floor by the front door.

"Voices down. Jude and Leon are sleeping, you tiny heathen," Riker scolded as he picked up Ryan's backpack and placed it on its hook. Lasey made a face at Riker in response before skipping into the kitchen and going straight to the refrigerator.

"Daddy, can I have waffles and nutella?" Ryan asked as he stared up at Riker with wide eyes.

"Sure thing, Ry," Riker replied as he scooped up the eight year old and placed him on the counter. Ryan giggled happily and kicked his feet back and forth.

"I want a leftover chicken cutlet," Lasey commented as she searched the shelves of the refrigerator.

"Second shelf, hon," Riker told her as he pulled the waffles out of the freezer. Lasey let out a triumphant cry then and hugged Riker's leg.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she added as she grabbed the chicken and then went over to the cabinets to get a plate.

"You're welcome," Riker replied as he placed two waffles into the toaster oven for Ryan.

"Daddy, is Judey gonna stay with us for a while?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I think so," Riker said as he turned to face his son.

"How come she doesn't go home to Addie?" Ryan asked with furrowed brows.

"She thinks that Addie and Kaiden are gonna be mad at her for what happened and I think she wants to have some time away from Addie right now," Riker told Ryan.

"Why would Addie and Kaiden be mad? What happened?" Lasey asked as she grabbed a fork and then clambered onto one of the bar stools at the counter.

"You'll find out what's going on soon enough," Riker replied as the toaster went off. Ryan giggled happily and clambered across the counter to sit on a bar stool as well. "Shoes off the counter."

"Yes, Daddy," Ryan chirped as he settled into his seat and waited patiently for Riker to spread the nutella on the waffles.

"Is Papa gonna be late today?" Lasey asked. "Last time he was late he gave some kid detention."

"Yes, he did. But I don't think he's going to be home late today," Riker replied as Samoa walked into the kitchen and meowed loudly, wanting to be fed. Riker smiled and shook his head as he walked over to feed the cat. She purred loudly at him as he set her bowl down and rubbed against his leg happily before starting to eat.

"Happy cat," Lasey commented with a giggle.

"Mhm. Samoa is a happy cat, isn't she?" Riker asked in response.

"Yes," Lasey and Ryan chirped.

"Afternoon, Mr. Castellan and co," Leon yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Leon," Lasey giggled happily. Leon smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Judey still sleeping?" Ryan asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Mhm," Leon hummed in response as he got a glass of water.

"And we are going to let her  _continue_  to sleep," Riker said as he gave his kids a stern look. Lasey immediately let out a huge sigh and went back to her food. Leon snorted with laughter and shook his head slightly.

"But it's  _Friday_ , Daddy. We wanna play!" Ryan squeaked.

"Yes, well, you can play without Jude today. Papa and I have to talk with her about stuff," Riker replied, causing Leon to eye him warily. Riker smiled and shook his head before he clapped Leon on the shoulder. "Calm down. It takes two, and we're not telling Addie yet."

"Yeah. She said that she didn't want to," Leon commented with a small shrug. Riker nodded in agreement and shrugged one shoulder.

"She's my daughter and I'm gonna respect her wishes as long as they're reasonable," Riker added.

"You're a liar," Lasey commented easily as she slid off of the stool to put her plate and fork in the dishwasher. "You don't respect  _my_  wishes."

"Because your wishes are to live in a castle and own an entire stable of horses," Riker told her. Lasey raised one eyebrow at Riker and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's not unreasonable. I know you and Papa have a lot of money," Lasey retorted.

"Yeah, and that money is going towards yours and Ryan's college funds," Riker countered. Lasey scoffed and rolled her eyes before strutting out of the kitchen, nose in the air. Ryan shook his head at his older sister and then turned back to his waffles.

"She and Papa are too sassy," Ryan breathed out.

"I agree with you, buddy," Riker chuckled as Leon snorted out a laugh.

"Lasey, get your shoes off the couch," Jeff's voice suddenly scolded.

"Honestly, Lasey! Every day?" Riker asked as he stuck his head out of the kitchen to glare at his daughter who was moodily kicking her shoes off of her feet.

"Hey, Rike," Jeff breathed with a small smile as he walked up to Riker.

"Hey, Jeff," Riker replied as he smiled as well and kissed Jeff lightly. "Jude is still sleeping right now but we'll talk to her once she's awake and ready."

"Mkay," Jeff hummed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. "You doin' all right, Leon?"

"Yeah. You?" Leon asked in response.

"Eh, it's Friday and school is almost out. Your brother was being a pain in my ass today," Jeff replied. "I would have given him detention but I didn't feel like staying late."

"That's why you never give detentions," Riker snorted as he helped Ryan off of the stool so Ryan could run off into the living room with Lasey.

"Got me there," Jeff chuckled in agreement. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he flicked Jeff's ear.

"God, I've been around you guys my entire life and you're still  _sickening_ ," Jude breathed as she walked into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing Riker's old jersey, but she didn't look as pale as she had earlier. Leon immediately pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead, causing her to release a relieved sigh.

"You know what, everyone trained you from a young age to think we were sickening. It's not your actual thought. It is your  _conditioning_ ," Jeff retorted as he pointed at her. Jude smiled slightly then and rolled her eyes.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night," she added, pulling a chuckle from Leon and Riker.

"I sleep very well at night,  _thank you_ ," Jeff hissed out. Jude made a face then and Riker pinched Jeff's side.

"What have I told you about making innuendoes in front of the children?" Riker asked. Jeff rolled his eyes at Riker and dipped his fingers in his water to flick them at Riker.

"She's seventeen, not seven," Jeff added.

"Doesn't change the fact that I don't want to hear it," Jude grumbled as she burrowed closer into Leon's chest.

"Yeah, well, there is something  _I_  want to hear," Jeff told her as he quirked an eyebrow at her. Jude sighed heavily and glanced into the living room to make sure Lasey and Ryan wouldn't hear.

"I'm pregnant," Jude whispered, face guarded in case Jeff reacted badly. Jeff glanced between Jude and Leon and then smiled widely.

"Aw! But that will be such a cute baby!" Jeff exclaimed quietly. Jude and Leon's eyes immediately widened and Riker swat at Jeff's arm.

"Jeffry, contain yourself. We don't even know what they want to do yet!" Riker hissed.

"Oh,  _please_. This is Jude. We both know she isn't gonna give this baby up," Jeff retorted with an eye roll before he looked over at Jude and Leon. "Am I correct?"

"Uh…yeah," Jude breathed out. Jeff smiled smugly then and pinched Riker's arm. Riker yelped and slapped Jeff's arm in response. "Oh my god,  _you guys are thirty-six_."

"So what?" Riker asked with a smile. "There's no fun in  _mentally_  getting old."

"Definitely not," Jeff agreed. "So, what's the plan here, Judey Bear?"

"Well, I don't want to tell Mom just yet. I want to wait until I'm done with my first trimester, just in case," Jude breathed out.

"Okay. If that's what you want," Riker told her.

"Really?" Jude asked, looking over at Riker with tears in her green eyes again. Riker smiled at her and nodded.

"Really, bugaboo. I understand why you'd wanna do that," Riker replied. Jude released a small sob then and launched herself into Riker's arms.

"I love you, Daddy," she coughed. "I'm happy you adopted me."

"I love you too, and I'm happy as well," Riker assured her in a whisper as he hugged her tightly. Jeff smiled at the two of them and reached over to smooth down some stray hairs on the top of Jude's head. "Now, why don't you and Leon go chill out while Jeff and I arrange a doctor appointment, okay?"

"Okay," Jude breathed out, rubbing tears away from her face and shuffling back over to Leon, who smiled and kissed her forehead before they retreated back upstairs. Once they were gone, Jeff released an excited giggle and slapped Riker's ass playfully.

"You're gonna be a  _grandpa_ ," Jeff giggled. Riker snorted and pulled Jeff into his side to ruffle Jeff's hair.

"Shut up," Riker added. "Now c'mon. Let's go make Jude an appointment."

"Okay,  _grandpa_ ," Jeff replied before he took off up the stairs. Riker laughed and followed Jeff upstairs and into the bedroom where he tackled Jeff to the bed as Jeff giggled.

000000

"Daddy, Judey is sick, I think," Ryan chirped as he jumped down the stairs a few days later. Riker turned and looked at Ryan with furrowed brows.

"What?" Riker asked.

"It sounded like Jude was throwing up," Ryan replied simply as he waddled over to pick Samoa up.

"Yeah. She's definitely sick," Lasey commented as she walked into the living room wearing only her underwear. Riker sighed heavily as he eyed his daughter.

"Lasey Mariana, go put on some clothes. You're ten, it is not acceptable to walk around in your underwear," Riker told her as he headed towards the stairs.

"You're  _boring_ ," Lasey grumbled as she bolted up the stairs ahead of him.

"And I don't want to see my daughter half naked!" Riker called after her as she slammed her door closed. He heard Jude let out a groan from the bathroom then and he walked towards the noise. "You doin' okay in here?"

"No. I don't want to leave this immediate area," Jude groaned as Riker nudged the door open and leaned against the doorframe.

"Want some marshmallows and ginger ale?" Riker asked. Jude looked up at him then, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked in response.

"Marshmallows and ginger ale. They help to settle your stomach, and therefore nausea," Riker replied. Jude gave him a skeptical look and he shrugged. "Worked for Artie when she was pregnant with Lasey."

"Do I have to leave to bathroom to get them?" Jude asked then. Riker chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I'll be right back," he replied before heading back downstairs.

"Judey gonna be okay?" Ryan asked, peering up at Riker.

"Mhm. She just doesn't feel so great right now," Riker told Ryan as he got marshmallows and ginger ale out of the cabinets. Ryan eyed Riker curiously, head tilted to the side.

"That's gonna help Judey?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Mhm. They help sick tummies," Riker said as he poured the ginger ale into a cup.

"Oh," Ryan hummed before going back into the living room and changing the channel on the television.

"Daddy, when is Papa gonna be home? I'm hungry," Lasey commented as she jumped down the stairs again, this time wearing an oversized shirt.

"Soon. The people at the pizza place have to make the pizza before Papa can bring it home," Riker told her as he headed back up the stairs. He found Jude in the same position he'd left her in. She lifted her head as he walked in and shifted slightly in order to lean back against the bath tub.

"They shouldn't call it  _morning_  sickness. It's deceiving," Jude grumbled as she accepted the glass of ginger ale and took a tentative sip.

"Hey, it should only last a month or two," Riker told her as he smoothed her hair down. Jude heaved out a sigh and took another sip of the ginger ale.

"I'd rather it not happen at all," Jude added. Riker chuckled and knelt down to kiss her forehead.

"C'mon. Why don't you come downstairs? I know for a fact Jeff went to stock up on crackers as well in preparation for your eventual morning sickness," Riker told her. Jude groaned but then allowed Riker to help her up from the floor.

"Can I wear one of your hoodies?" Jude asked as she leaned into his chest.

"Mhm," Riker hummed as he kissed her forehead before going into his and Jeff's room to retrieve one of his old soccer hoodies. Jude accepted it happily and pulled it on, leaving the hood draped over her head. Riker chuckled and easily lifted her onto his back to carry her downstairs.

"You gonna be okay, Jude?" Ryan asked as Riker set Jude down on the couch.

"Mhm. Just not feeling so great," Jude replied as she ruffled Ryan's hair. Ryan hummed happily then and curled into her side. She smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Pizza has arrived!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed as he burst through the front door.

"Pizza!" Lasey exclaimed happily as she jumped off of the couch to go meet Jeff in the kitchen. Riker chuckled and rolled his eyes as he followed after her.

"You get crackers like you planned?" Riker asked before he kissed Jeff's cheek.

"Yes, sir. Why?" Jeff asked in response.

"Apparently morning sickness has already hit our dear Jude," Riker whispered in response with a raised eyebrow. Jeff's eyebrows shot up and he glanced out into the living room at Jude where she was curled up on the couch with Ryan.

"Oo, we're gonna have to have a talk with her later once the munchkins are asleep," Jeff hissed.

"Mhm," Riker hummed in agreement as he kissed Jeff's cheek again and accepted the plates from Lasey to put pizza on.

"Ry, you want your pizza cut up?" Jeff called out.

"Yes, please!" Ryan replied.

"Boring!" Lasey chirped as she skipped into the living room with her own slice of pizza.

"Lasey, don't make fun of your brother," Riker told her. "And eat over the coffee table. You're a mess."

"Yes, Daddy," Lasey huffed out as she plopped onto the floor in front of the coffee table.

"You too, Ryan. Sit on the floor with your sister," Jeff said as he cut up a slice of pizza for the eight year old.

"Mkay," Ryan giggled before he slid to the floor.

"You want a slice, Jude?" Riker asked. Jude shook her head and pulled her knees up into the hoodie.

"No thanks. Just the crackers," she added. Riker saluted her and grabbed a sleeve of crackers to bring to Jude before he grabbed his own slice of pizza and headed into the living room. He sat down next to Jude and let her curl into his side, which had become habit over the past few days. "Thanks, Daddy."

"No problem, baby girl," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

"We're gonna have a talk later, okay?" Jeff asked as he sat down as well. Jude's eyes immediately widened and Jeff chuckled. "You're not in trouble, I swear."

"Oh, okay," Jude breathed out as she settled back into Riker's side. Jeff snorted out another laugh and turned on the TV so they could watch the previous night's episode of the show Dylan was currently on. Lasey and Ryan both hummed happily to themselves as they ate their pizza. Riker chuckled and nudged each kid in turn with his toes. Lasey made a stubborn noise and swat at his foot. Ryan let out an annoyed noise as Lasey bumped into him, but did nothing else. Jeff smiled and shook his head as he watched them and Jude let out a small giggle. After that, though, they fell into silence as they watched the show.

"Alright, kiddies! Wash up time!" Jeff exclaimed once they finished with the dishes.

"First!" Lasey squeaked as she bolted up the stairs.

"You're a cheater!" Ryan squawked as he chased after Lasey, who was laughing loudly. Jude smiled and shook her head as she watched the proceedings.

"What?" Riker asked.

"I've never met kids who got so excited over bath time," Jude laughed in response. Riker smiled and shrugged.

"We just knew how to get them excited about it when they were little and it has carried on," Riker replied.

"Hey! No injuring each other!" Jeff exclaimed from upstairs.

"She cheated!" Ryan exclaimed petulantly.

"I'm older!" Lasey countered.

"So does that mean I should bathe first?" Jeff asked.

"You and Daddy have your own bathroom, don't be silly," Lasey giggled.

"So, does that mean  _Jude_  should bathe first?" Riker asked as he and Jude reached the top of the landing to see Jeff, Lasey, and Ryan standing outside the bathroom.

"Yeah, I mean, I am older than you guys," Jude giggled.

"You shower in the mornings, though," Ryan countered with a stubborn expression. Jude hummed and tapped her chin.

"This is true," Jude added.

"Yeah. So now it is  _my turn_!" Lasey cackled as she jumped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Ryan turned and pouted at the bathroom door, eyebrows knit together slightly. Riker chuckled and scooped the eight year old up easily and blew a kiss against Ryan's cheek.

"You wanna make Lasey mad and take a bath in Papa's and my bathroom?" Riker asked. Ryan's eyes immediately lit up and he nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" Ryan added happily.

"Alright, go ahead," Riker laughed as he placed Ryan down on his feet and nudged Ryan forward. Ryan giggled excitedly and ran off towards Riker and Jeff's room. Jeff snorted and shook his head.

"Careful, Ry!" Jeff called out.

"Yep!" Ryan replied before they heard him close the bathroom door. Riker and Jeff both shook their heads before turning to look at Jude. Her eyes immediately widened and she shrank away from them.

"Hey, we already said you're not in trouble. We just want to talk to you," Riker assured her as he nudged her along to her room. She released a deep breath then and crawled onto the bed.

"What?" she asked as she settled down, hands picking at the sleeves on the hoodie.

"We wanted to know how far along you think you are," Jeff said as he sat down on the bed next to Riker.

"Oh, um, about a month, I think," Jude replied nervously. Riker snorted and Jeff gave Jude a skeptical look.

"That's a load of shit, Jude Stacy," Jeff told her.

"What? Why?" Jude asked, eyes wide as she stared between the two of them.

"Jude, morning sickness starts during the  _second_  month,  _not_  the first," Riker told her. Jude's eyes widened again and her breath stuttered out.

"B-but I had a period last month!" she practically cried. Riker sighed and pulled her into his lap.

"You should know that can happen," Riker crooned at her as she took deep breaths.

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't think about it, y'know?" she breathed. Riker hummed and kissed the top of her head as Jeff reached out to take one of her hands into his.

"It will be okay. We promise," Jeff told her. Jude just nodded into Riker's chest.

"I trust you," she added.

"Good," Riker said. "Plus, your appointment is in a few days, so we can make sure then."

"Mkay," Jude breathed out.

"Is Leon coming with us when we go?" Riker asked. Jude shook her head then and heaved out a sigh.

"He's going with his parents to pick up his grandparents for graduation," Jude added. Riker hummed and rocked her slightly.

"It will be okay. Everything will be fine. You can text him throughout the day," Riker told her. She simply nodded and released another sigh.

"Do you think Darren would want to come?" Jude huffed out. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance then, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure if you told him, he would," Jeff assured her. Jude nodded simply then and clutched at Riker's shirt.

"Yeah. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the break from all the wedding insanity that is going on right now," Riker said. Jude groaned then and buried her face further into Riker's chest.

"I'm gonna have to get a different dress for the wedding now," she moaned, causing Riker and Jeff to snort with laughter.

"You don't even have a dress for the wedding yet, stop moaning," Riker told her.

"I'm gonna get fat! I will moan all I want!" Jude complained. Riker and Jeff both snorted with laughter again and Riker kissed the top of Jude's head.

"I'm clean!" Lasey suddenly squealed as she ran by the doorway wearing absolutely nothing.

"Lasey Mariana Castellan! What have I told you about running through the house naked?" Jeff screeched as he jumped off of Jude's bed in order to chase Lasey down as she giggled and ran through the hallway.

"You do it!" Lasey countered.

"Do not!" Jeff replied. "I keep it contained to the bedroom!"

"Gross," Jude grumbled as she scrunched up her nose. Riker laughed and squeezed her shoulders.

"You're not allowed to act disgusted about sex," Riker told her.

"I can when it deals with my adoptive father and his husband," Jude retorted. Riker shrugged one shoulder and released a small hum.

"It's not always sex. He doesn't like to wear clothes to sleep in the summer," Riker added. Jude smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

"A lot of people don't," she added as she pulled herself out of Riker's arms. "And on that note, I think I am about to go vomit again."

"I'll get you more crackers and ginger ale," Riker commented as he walked out of the room. Jude simply gave him a thumbs-up and walked into the bathroom, hand pressed to her mouth. Lasey ran by then, arms in the air as she screamed happily. Riker smiled and shook his head as he jumped out of the way since Jeff was right behind her.

"Clothes, Lasey Mariana!" Riker called out as he headed down the stairs.

" _Never_!" Lasey screeched in response.

"What am I getting myself into?" Jude called out a few seconds later.

"Everything wonderful in the world!" Riker replied as he grabbed a new ginger ale and the sleeve of crackers Jude had been eating earlier.

"Debatable!" Jeff countered as they all heard a screech as Jeff caught Lasey.

"Don't worry. Jeff's just bitter about Lasey liking to be naked," Riker chuckled as he walked into the bathroom. "It really will be worth it."

"Yeah, I know," Jude hummed in response as she watched Ryan giggle and skip by the bathroom towards his room clad only in his Spiderman underwear. Riker smiled fondly at his son and then jumped up to catch the eight year old, leaving Jude to watch the happenings with a fond smile on her face.

000000

"Ah! Darren!" Riker exclaimed the next day as the twenty-one year old jumped onto his back. Darren giggled gleefully and hugged Riker tightly around the neck.

"How's it going, big brother?" Darren asked.

"Terrible now that you're here. My day was so peaceful. The munchkins off at school and Jude minding her own business," Riker replied. Darren snorted and slid off of Riker's back in order to give him a proper hug.

"And Jeffry?" Darren asked.

"At work. I somehow managed to get this entire week off and it has been lovely," Riker replied.

"For you. What if I wanted the house to myself?" Jude asked as she walked into the kitchen wearing one of Riker's old jerseys and munching on a cracker.

"Sucks to be you, huh?" Riker asked in response as he reached out to ruffle her damp hair. Jude simply hummed and grabbed a glass to pour ginger ale into. "You're gonna drink all the ginger ale we just bought."

"Too bad. I'm your daughter. I can drink whatever I want in this house…except for alcohol," Jude said.

"Except for alcohol," Riker agreed as he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Hey, how come you're not at normal home, anyway?" Darren asked as he jumped up to sit on the counter. "Addie's been freaking out."

"Which she shouldn't be. I've told her that I'm fine. I'd just rather be here right now," Jude replied as she sat down on one of the barstools next to where Darren was sitting on the counter. Darren released a hum and shrugged.

"Does all of this have anything to do with why I was summoned here today?" Darren asked. "Not that I mind. Dalton is currently freaking out over flower arrangements with Courtney and Shelby."

"You're the one that agreed to a big wedding," Riker snorted as Darren rolled his eyes.

"The things I do for love," Darren breathed out before looking back at Jude. "So, out with it. It is obviously related since you got all quiet and thoughtful."

"Yeah, just, I don't want you to tell Mom or Kaiden," Jude replied. Darren looked at Riker then with one eyebrow quirked.

"I agreed to it. I understand her reasoning," Riker said with a shrug.

"Then I promise not to tell Addie or Kaiden," Darren assured Jude with a nod. She gave him a small smile and then took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she told him. Darren flinched back a bit and his eyes widened.

"What? Since when?" Darren gasped. Riker rolled his eyes and slapped Darren upside the head.

"Since she got pregnant, ass-wipe," Riker said. Darren made a face and swatted at Riker as he stuck his tongue out. Riker chuckled and shoved Darren's face to the side lightly.

"You're saying this like you're okay with it," Darren said.

"Because I am. She and Leon are taking responsibility. Jeff and I have had talks with them," Riker replied as he walked up behind Jude and began to French braid her hair. She turned her head slightly and smiled back at him. He smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"So if Jeff, Leon, and Riker are the only ones to know, how come you're telling  _me_?" Darren asked, one eyebrow quirked at Jude.

"I was wondering if you would come to my appointment with us since Leon can't," Jude replied in a small voice, eyes pleading. Darren sighed and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Of course, Judey Bear," Darren breathed. "Plus, it will get me away from the wedding insanity for a day."

"Told you," Riker snorted as Jude smiled. Darren narrowed his eyes at them and scrunched up his nose.

"Are you implying I am not enjoying planning my wedding?" he asked.

"Yes," they both replied.

"Oh, okay. Because you're totally right," Darren snorted. "Courtney and Shelby swooped in and made things insane and took Ton along with them."

"That's what they do best," Riker commented as he tied the end of Jude's braid. Darren shrugged and nodded.

"It's going to be  _terrifying_  once they have kids," Darren added.

"Last I checked, Shelby doesn't want kids," Riker said.

"Mhm," Jude hummed.

"She goes back and forth," Darren told them. "I think it will depend on who she ends up with. When she was with Amelia she didn't want kids. She and Liz have talked about it though."

"Oh god," Riker groaned. Darren nodded in agreement while Jude smiled.

"Talk about a kid that would be  _insane_ ," Jude giggled. Riker hummed in agreement and sat down on the barstool next to Jude.

"That kid would just run amok all the time," Riker said.

"That it would," Darren agreed. "It would probably be worse than Lasey."

"Oh god. Lasey. She was running around the house naked last night," Riker groaned as Jude giggled hysterically.

"She still hasn't grown out of that?" Darren asked.

" _Jeff_  hasn't grown out of it either. He keeps it contained to the bedroom though," Riker replied.

"Again,  _ew_ ," Jude complained as Darren snorted with laughter.

"Be glad you don't remember when Jeff didn't keep it contained to the bedroom," Darren told her. "I have seen Jeff naked more times than I care to count…and Riker, I don't even want to hear it. I see that look on your face."

"Gross!" Jude complained loudly as Riker chuckled to himself. Darren shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You'd think that your drive would calm down after nearly twenty years, but it clearly hasn't," Darren huffed out. Riker smirked and shook his head as Jude made gagging sounds.

"Like you and Dalton will be much better. We should just be glad you grew out of the exhibitionism," Riker commented.

"Double  _ew_ ," Jude groaned. "You're gonna make me puke, and I've had enough of that within the past twenty-four hours to last me a lifetime."

"If you're anything like Addie, it's gonna get worse before it gets better, hon," Riker told her. Jude groaned loudly and placed her head on the counter. Riker chuckled and rubbed her back while Darren shook his head.

"Should've thought about that  _before_  you had unprotected sex," Darren told her.

"It's not even that! We did use a condom and apparently it  _broke_  because that's my life!" Jude wailed without even lifting her head from the counter. Riker just continued to rub her back while Darren heaved out a sigh.

"Shit luck, munchkin," Darren told her. "But at least it will be a super rewarding outcome, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jude breathed out a few seconds later as she lifted her head slightly. "I mean, I always knew I wanted kids, I just didn't expect it to be when I was so young."

"It will work out fine," Riker assured her. "You've got plenty of back-up."

"Plenty of back-up containing people who are loaded with money," Darren added.

"Including yourself, Broadway boy," Riker snorted. Darren made a face and flicked Riker in the nose.

"You still have more money than I do and have more fame," Darren countered. Riker shrugged in response and Jude snorted.

"By far one of the more ridiculous arguments I have heard between members of the Castellan family," she added.

"What can I say? We're ridiculous people," Darren replied with a smile.

"Definitely," Riker agreed as he chuckled.

"Yeah, but you keep it interesting," Jude told them.

"Hell yeah," Darren laughed as he slid off of the counter.

"Inside, you little buggers!" Artemis' voice exclaimed from the doorway.

"Outside!" Ryan squeaked back even as they heard him dropping his backpack to the floor and kicking his shoes off.

"Put your shoes out of the way and hang your backpack up, you tiny menace!" Riker called out.

"You're a menace!" Ryan retorted as Lasey giggled hysterically and came sliding into the kitchen.

"Uncle Darren!"she squealed, immediately running over to him and jumping at him.

"Whoa, slow down there, killer. You're getting too big to do that," Darren grunted. Lasey just giggled and shook her head.

"Dear goodness, Lase. What did you do to your hair today?" Riker asked as his noticed his daughter's hair in disarray. Lasey looked over at Riker with wide eyes and shrugged.

"She and Sally were being silly with hats at recess," Ryan chirped as he skipped into the kitchen and went straight over to Darren for a hug.

"And while waiting to get picked up," Artemis snorted as she walked into the kitchen as well and ruffled Riker's hair. "Oh, hey, Judey moody."

"Hello," Jude sighed as Artemis kissed the top of her head.

"Dar, escaping the wedding madness?" Artemis asked, shifting slightly to avoid Lasey and Ryan as they ran out of the kitchen.

"Definitely," Darren chuckled in response. Artemis smiled and reached out to pat Darren's knee.

"Watching the insanity makes me happy that Jay and I decided to never get married," Artemis sighed as she sat down on the barstool on Jude's free side.

"Yeah, but you compromised and allowed him to knock you up even though you said you never wanted to be pregnant again," Riker snorted.

"I will have you know that my little Caron is a million times calmer than either of your children," Artemis told him as she ran a hand over her protruding stomach.

"Still. Never pegged you as someone to get pregnant at thirty-seven," Darren commented.

"Never pegged you as someone to run away from your own wedding planning," Artemis countered as Jude and Riker snorted. "Also, you totally still smell like sex from whenever you and Dalt did it last."

"Disgusting," Jude breathed.

"Oh, Jude. Shut up. We all know you're not a virgin," Artemis commented with a wave of her hand. Darren and Riker exchanged a glance then, both of them smirking. Jude just groaned and placed her head back on the counter. Riker chuckled and rubbed her back as they kept an ear out for Ryan and Lasey. Artemis noticed the glance between Riker and Darren though and smiled. "Wait, so did you  _finally_  tell people you're pregnant?"

" _What_?" Jude screeched, sitting up quickly and then clutching at her head.

"Oh  _please_. I'm pregnant myself. I notice these things," Artemis scoffed.

"Yeah, well, hush about it. We're not telling Addie until she's done with her first trimester. She's only told me, Jeff, and Darren," Riker told Artemis.

"Oh. Oops," Artemis giggled as Darren rolled his eyes.

"You're actually the worst," Darren added as he hopped off of the counter to get a drink.

"Dar, wanna grab me a ginger ale, please?" Jude asked. Darren hummed his response and grabbed a can to slide across the counter towards her. Riker smiled and kissed Jude's temple.

"You want to go bundle up in the couch nest again?" Riker asked. Jude shook her head and leaned into his side.

"Not yet," she added before taking a sip of the ginger ale. Artemis tutted and shook her head.

"Not having fun with this, huh?" Artemis asked. Jude shook her head.

"It hit me hard yesterday," Jude breathed. Artemis smiled and reached out to pat Jude's cheek.

"It sucks now, but it is worth it in the end," Artemis told her as she smiled fondly at Lasey and Ryan who ran past the kitchen brandishing foam swords at each other.

"Don't break anything or the dragon will come out!" Riker called after the kids.

"The dragon is stinky!" Lasey replied.

"The dragon also sets your bed time!" Riker retorted. He heard Ryan and Lasey falter for a second.

"Point taken!" Lasey added a few seconds later. Riker just smirked and nodded to himself once.

"I will never understand how you get your children to listen to you so well. They're heathens when they're with me and Jay," Artemis breathed.

"They respect him more than they respect you," Darren said. "I mean, they know you're they're mom, but you're not really their  _parent_ …as in they don't see you as a rule enforcer. They're the same way when they stay with Ton and me."

"Yeah, and they think Jeff and I don't find out about it and pout for nearly a day when they get in trouble," Riker snorted.

"And again, I am wondering what Leon and I are getting ourselves into," Jude breathed. Artemis smiled and pulled Jude to her side in order to kiss her temple.

"Don't worry. Even when kids act like tiny devils, they are still one of the best things that can ever happen to your life," Artemis told her.

"Very true. Plus, whatever your kid throws at you will be karma for all the times you were a tiny menace while we all took care of you in college," Riker added. Jude smiled then and scrunched up her nose.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she added.

"Mhm. The time I came back after leaving you in the tub for two minutes to find you covered in poop says enough," Riker told her. Artemis immediately began to giggle and a horrified expression washed over Darren's face.

"I have no recollection of this, therefore it did not happen," Jude sniffed.

"Mhm, sure. Unfortunately for you, I have pictures somewhere," Riker replied.

"Oh, I am so going to need to see those later," Addie giggled.

"Those are something I never need to see," Darren grumbled as he shook his head.

"Oh, just wait until  _you_  have kids, Dar. Kids like to play with poop if you leave them alone. Also never leave the older child alone when the younger one needs a diaper change. They both will end up covered in shit," Riker advised.

"Duly noted," Darren replied, expression still disgusted. Jude just sighed and shook her head.

"I don't even know  _how_  to take care of an infant," she breathed out.

"Hey, don't worry. You've got plenty of people around who do and will help you," Artemis told Jude as she hugged Jude's shoulder tightly. "You're not gonna be alone in this, we promise. Consider yourself lucky. I'm sure once you tell Addie she will tell you the same."

"Mhm. Adds had quite the tough time with you, my dear," Riker said. "She still says you're the best thing to happen to her though, so remember that."

"I will," Jude hummed out as she settled against Artemis' chest. Then, they all heard a crash and Riker sighed before dragging himself off of the stool he was sitting on.

"The dragon is coming!" he screamed.

"No! It's okay! Everything is fine!" Lasey exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"I doubt that!" Riker replied as they heard Ryan start to whimper. Riker just sighed and headed towards where they heard the crash while Darren and Artemis smiled and Jude watched Riker warily. Artemis noticed and kissed Jude's forehead again.

"Stop worrying so much. Everything will be okay," Artemis breathed. Jude just took a deep breath and nodded once as she burrowed closer to Artemis while Darren reached out to push her bangs back, a reassuring smile on his face.

000000

"Daddy, why are we going to Martie's today?" Lasey asked as she kicked her feet against the front of her seat while Ryan hummed next to her.

"It's just for a few hours because Jude and I have to go somewhere with Uncle Darren," Riker told her as he looked back at her through the rearview mirror.

"Oh," Lasey chirped. "Is Jay gonna be there too?"

"Probably. He and Artie do live together," Riker chuckled.

"I like Jay. He is nice," Ryan commented. Jude giggled then and quirked an eyebrow at Ryan.

"Ry, baby, you like everyone," Jude added. Ryan made a face then, nose scrunched up.

"Not everyone. There's that mean girl in my class that tries to make fun of me for having two daddies even though I also have Martie," Ryan retorted.

"That girl needs better parents," Lasey scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, being mean to someone who is mean to you doesn't fix the problem," Riker told them as he turned onto Artemis' block.

"I know, Daddy. I'm not mean to her. Lasey gets snippy at recess sometimes, though," Ryan said.

"No one picks on my little brother or my daddies and gets away with it," Lasey sniffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Riker smiled at her and shook his head.

"Just don't get in trouble," Riker said.

"Daddy,  _please_ ," Lasey scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "We both know I know how to not get caught."

"This is true," Riker agreed as Ryan giggled. "I should know as I'm the one who taught you."

"Exactly," Lasey said with a smug sniff as Jude smiled and shook her head.

"Alright, munchkins. Enjoy your time with Artie and be good for her, okay? Remember she's about to have a baby," Riker told them as he pulled out front of Artemis' house to see her sitting on the front porch.

"Yes, Daddy!" Ryan and Lasey chirped before clambering out of the car and running up to greet Artemis, who smiled and waved at Riker and Jude, who waved back.

"Did Darren respond that we need to pick him up?" Riker asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Mhm. He said Dalton and Shelby stole the car for the day so he is stuck at Miri's house at the moment," Jude chirped.

"Ugh. Now we have to dodge Mom," Riker grumbled as he turned onto the highway. Jude smirked then and rolled her eyes.

"She's your mom, you should know how to deal with her by now," Jude giggled.

"Yeah, well, she likes to smother me randomly. Even Drew can't stop her. She just misses having kids in the house. We all grew up," Riker huffed. "I'm honestly surprised she and Drew haven't adopted or fostered any kids. They both have empty nest syndrome."

"Yeah, but Shay, Tanner, and Wes stay with them constantly because they're bums," Jude countered.

"Valid point," Riker agreed with a small shrug. "And right now they've got Darren and Dalton."

"Mhm. Not to mention the kids that are brought around the house on a regular basis," Jude hummed. Riker shrugged again as he took the exit towards Miri's house.

"True. But Mom misses having little kids around  _constantly_. Why do you think we adopted Darren?" Riker asked. Jude snorted then and rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair over her shoulder to braid it.

"I dunno. I wasn't even  _alive_  then," Jude added.

"Sass check, miss," Riker chuckled as he reached over to flick her ear. "Now do me a favor and text Darren that we will be there in two minutes."

"Aye, aye, Pops," Jude replied as she pulled her phone out. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Darren huffed out as he jumped into the back seat a few minutes later. "You're gonna have some explaining to do to Mom later because she looked very offended when she saw your car."

"She can deal. She is a grown woman," Riker replied as he drove off towards where the doctor's office was.

"Yeah, try telling that to her," Darren snorted as he buckled his seatbelt.

"I know. She's so needy sometimes," Riker breathed out.

"Says the one who has depression problems," Jude commented.

"Hey now, that doesn't mean I'm  _needy_ ," Riker retorted.

"True. He is so not needy when it comes to that stuff.  _Jeff_  is the needy one," Darren said.

"Thank you! Jeff totally denies it!" Riker exclaimed as he reached one hand back for a high-five. Darren smiled and rolled his eyes even as he gave his older brother a high-five. Jude rolled her eyes.

"I swear, you're still a child," she told him.

"That mentality helps me keep my children entertained," Riker said with a shrug.

"Point," Darren conceded with a small shrug. Jude shook her head slightly and crossed her legs on the seat. "Hey now, keep those legs closed. Open legs is what got you in this mess."

" _Darren Jonah Castellan_!" Jude hissed, reaching back to slap Darren on the head even as Darren cackled to himself.

"You're no one to talk, Dar. As I recall, I caught you with your legs open more than enough times," Riker said offhandedly.

"We both know that's a dirty lie because I was not the one with my legs open," Darren replied smugly with one eyebrow quirked. Jude made a gagging noise then while Riker snorted.

"You've got me there," Riker added. "It's not like it's a secret that Dalton is the most bottom to ever bottom."

"Oh my god," Jude groaned as Darren giggled to himself. "I don't want to hear these things."

"Jude, you've walked in on Darren and Dalton," Riker deadpanned.

"And it was terrible!" Jude screeched. "I wish brain bleach was an actual thing!"

"Don't we all," Darren sighed wistfully as Riker parked.

"I hate this family," Jude groaned as she threw open her door and toppled out of the car.

"That's a dirty lie, baby girl," Riker laughed as he caught up to her and pulled her into his side. Jude relaxed into his grip and sighed.

"Yeah, I know," she breathed as Riker kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, if you didn't love us so much we wouldn't be here with you right now," Darren chirped as he caught up to them as well. Jude smiled to herself then and grabbed onto Darren's hand as they walked through the door.

"You go sit with Dar. I'll check you in," Riker said as he kissed the top of Jude's head. She just nodded and allowed Darren to lead her off. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he walked up to the receptionist.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," the woman giggled as she spotted him.

"Hey, Jackie," Riker chuckled.

"I thought Artemis wasn't due back anymore," Jackie commented with a raised eyebrow.

"She's not. If you looked at the schedule, you'd know I'm not here for Artemis," Riker replied with a smirk.

"Oh?" Jackie asked, one eyebrow raised as she looked down at the schedule for today. Both eyebrows rose then and she looked back up at Riker. "Well, that's surprising."

"Eh. She and the boyfriend are taking responsibility," Riker hummed with a shrug.

"And Addie isn't here?" Jackie asked.

"Addie doesn't know," Riker commented. "She told me first. Wants to wait until she's through the first trimester to tell Adds."

"Mmh. Well, good luck to her," Jackie said as she checked Jude off the list and leaned back to call to one of the nurses.

"I'm sure she appreciates it," Riker chuckled as he tapped his fingers against the counter. Jackie just hummed and nodded in agreement before Riker walked off to join Darren and Jude.

"Darren,  _stop_ ," Jude complained, hands clapped over her ears.

"Dar, stop telling her about your sex life," Riker said as he sat down on Jude's free side.

"Worst older brother ever," Darren chuckled as he settled back into his chair. Riker snorted and reached over to cuff Darren on the back of the head. Darren smiled and rolled his eyes while Jude rolled her eyes.

"And I thought I was coming here with  _adults_ ," she breathed.

"Hey, I am  _barely_  an adult. Don't throw that adult label on me yet, I'm not ready," Darren complained.

"Dar, you're getting married in three months. You're an adult," Riker snorted.

"Ssssh, Dalton doesn't know I'm not really an adult yet, he just  _thinks_  I am," Darren whispered.

"You make a crap-ton of money on Broadway and are getting married. You're an adult," Jude scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, kids can be on Broadway as well!" Darren exclaimed defensively.

"Kids on Broadway don't get the money straight into their bank accounts," Riker countered. Darren made a face at them then and slumped down into the chair petulantly. Riker laughed and shook his head as they heard a nurse call out Jude's name. Jude looked up with wide, panicked eyes. Riker gave her a reassuring smile and held a hand out to her as he got up. She slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her up while Darren popped out of his chair and followed them. The nurse smiled brightly at them and looked between them.

"Your father and partner?" she asked.

"Yes, and no. Darren's technically my uncle," Jude replied as she gestured towards Darren, who smiled brightly.

"Ah, okay," the nurse said as she led them back to a room. "Why don't you get settled and someone will be in to take care of you in a minute."

"Thank you," Riker, Jude, and Darren chimed in unison. The nurse smiled at them again before retreating. Jude immediately let out a deep breath and climbed up onto the chair she needed to be on.

"Wait, they're not gonna stick one of those wand things up her vag, are they?" Darren suddenly asked, eyes wide.

"Oh my god," Jude groaned, covering her face with her hands while Riker laughed loudly.

"No, they're not," Riker assured Darren. "And it's not like you would have to look down there, geez. It's like you're afraid of female anatomy."

"I am. It's weird. I don't understand it," Darren hissed out.

"You and ninety-nine percent of the male population," Jude commented as she picked at her nails. Riker stilled her hands and then pat her knee.

"I also don't need to be able to understand it," Darren added.

"This is true. It's still good to understand it in case you ever need the knowledge," Riker said.

"When would I need the knowledge of female genitalia?" Darren asked.

"One, you'd be surprised the amount of my friends I told about female genitalia. Two, if you have a surrogate, it is honestly helpful to understand what is going on," Riker replied. Jude huffed out a breath then and leaned back on her palms.

"Ah! Miss Chase! I heard Riker was bringing someone in!" a woman exclaimed as she walked into the room and kicked the door shut behind her.

"Hey, Mara," Riker greeted. Mara smiled easily at him and collapsed into the seat next to the chair Jude was on.

"Alright, Miss Chase, you're how old again?" Mara asked as she smiled up at Jude, who swallowed audibly.

"Uh, seventeen. I'll be eighteen in September," Jude replied as she reached out to grab tightly onto Riker's hand.

"And how far along?" Mara asked.

"I'm not sure…" Jude replied.

"At least two months. Morning sickness hit her hard last week," Riker tacked on. "She said she had a period last month though."

" _Riker_ ," Jude hissed.

"Hey now, I'm just giving her the facts," Riker replied with a shrug as Darren made a face.

"Well, periods while pregnant can happen, but at least they stopped so you found out sooner rather than later," Mara commented. "Now, let's get a sonogram set up and then after that we can figure out just how far along you are, okay?"

"Okay," Jude agreed in a small voice.

"Shirt up!" Mara chirped, gesturing towards Jude. Jude complied, laying back against the chair and lifting her shirt up. Mara smiled and then warmed the gel slightly before smearing it across Jude's abdomen. Jude squeezed Riker's hand and he squeezed her hand back reassuringly. Darren scooted closer as well and placed a hand lightly on top of Jude's head. Mara smiled at them and turned to flick on the screen before grabbing the wand to place on Jude's abdomen. Mara huffed out a breath as she began moving the wand around.

Jude's breath stuttered out and she closed her eyes. Riker swiped his thumb over her hand and squeezed her fingers again.

"Oh! There's your baby! And his or her heartbeat!" Mara suddenly squeaked. Jude's eyes flew open and her eyes immediately went to the screen, along with Riker and Darren's. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat as well?"

"Y-yeah," Jude huffed out. Mara smiled widely and reached carefully over to flick another switch before a quick heartbeat began to pour from the machine. Jude bit at her lip then to keep it from quivering while Darren cooed and rested his cheek against the top of her head. Riker just sat frozen, staring at the screen and listening to the heartbeat. Jude's fingers squeezed around his once again and he squeezed back.

"I-I'm gonna be a grandpa," he suddenly breathed as tears welled up in his eyes. Darren eyed Riker then with one raised eyebrow. Jude just coughed out a small laugh and nodded in agreement, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"I'm gonna be a mom," she cried as she pulled her hand out of Darren's to wipe tears away from her eyes. Darren chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"And you're gonna be amazing," he whispered to her. She laughed over another sob and wiped more tears away. Riker turned then and pulled her into a tight hug as they both cried happily.

"I take it you guys want copies of the sonogram?" Mara asked, eyeing Riker and Jude.

"You even have to ask?" Darren snorted in response while Riker and Jude simply nodded. "I can't even imagine how Leon is gonna react. That kid is a giant sap."

"Oh my god,  _Leon_ ," Jude sobbed out, throwing her hands into the air.

"Whoa, calm down. You can send him a picture later," Riker told her as he wiped tears off of his own cheeks.

"He's gonna get so emotional! He started crying when I told him I was pregnant!" Jude exclaimed. "He's gonna be so upset he didn't hear the heartbeat!"

"Jude, there will be more appointments where Leon will not be with his parents," Riker assured her as she sobbed. Mara just smiled and shook her head as she printed out the sonogram pictures. Darren just snorted and leaned back as he watched Jude freak out.

"But he didn't get to hear it the  _first_ time!" Jude sobbed loudly.

"Oh my god," Darren coughed out over a laugh.

"Honey, would you like me to set it up again and you can record it?" Mara asked as she eyed Jude, who stared back with wide eyes.

"You would do that?" Jude sniffed.

"Of course, sweetie," Mara cooed as she walked back over to them.

"That would be wonderful," Jude coughed out as she wiped at her cheeks and then grabbed her phone. Mara just smiled and pat Jude's knee as she brought the sonogram back up on the screen. Jude's eyes immediately started to mist over again as the sound of the heartbeat filled their ears and she recorded a short video for Leon. "I can't believe this baby is real. I have a baby inside me."

"Yes, you do. And by the fact that we could hear the heartbeat, you are  _at least_  two and a half months along. I can do more test before you leave to make sure," Mara said.

"Oh, okay," Jude huffed out. Riker smiled and pat Jude's knee reassuringly.

"All that changes is how soon you're going to tell Addie," Riker added. Jude heaved a sigh and brushed more tears off of her cheeks.

"I know," she added as she placed her phone carefully in her lap.

"You're gonna have a baby belly at the wedding," Darren suddenly giggled. Jude pursed her lips and reached over to slap Darren, who released a yelp.

"That's what you get, you butt-face," Jude replied stubbornly. Darren just smirked and shrugged as he leaned over to kiss Jude's cheek.

"It's gonna be a cute baby belly, okay?" Darren asked. Jude made a stubborn noise and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, stretch those arms out so I can get a blood sample, please," Mara said as she held out a hand. Jude sighed and obeyed, placing her wrist lightly in Mara's hand. Mara smiled at her and then quickly took a sample of her blood before leaving the room.

"So, did you send the video to Leon yet?" Riker asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mhm," Jude hummed in response as she picked up her phone to check it. "It seems as if he has responded with a keyboard smash and a picture of his freaking out face."

"Wow, don't sound too fond or anything," Darren chuckled. Jude flicked Darren off and then turned to her phone to respond to Leon.

"I'm allowed to be fond. I've been with him for nearly three years," Jude countered as she set her phone back in her lap. "And, honestly, have you seen yourself and Dalton? You guys are worse than Riker and Jeff."

"Hey now!" Riker exclaimed defensively, earning deadpan stares from both Darren and Jude.

"Shut up. We all know you and Jeff are ridiculously vomit inducing," Darren said. Riker made a face at them, nose scrunched up.

"I will continue to refute that until I die," Riker added.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Jude huffed out as she sat up and pulled her shirt down. Riker chuckled and reached out to poke her side lightly. Jude smiled back at him and reached out to pinch his cheek. "You're the cutest dad to ever exist."

"Aw, thanks," Riker laughed as he got up to hug Jude and kiss the top of her head.

"Welcome," Jude replied as she hugged him back. Then, Mara walked back into the room with a chart in her hand.

"Well, everything seems to be going well! You're healthy and the baby is healthy, but we should get you started on some prenatal vitamins and things," Mara commented as she grabbed the envelope of sonogram pictures to hand to Jude.

"Mkay," Jude sighed, giving Mara a small smile. Mara smiled back in response and then went over to the counter to start filling things out.

"I'm sure Riker will keep me updated on you, but I'm sure we will see you back here soon," Mara said as she handed Jude a slip of paper. Jude just smiled and nodded in agreement as she carefully slid off of the chair. Riker kissed the top of her head then before turning to Mara.

"Thanks, Mara. Always a pleasure working with you," Riker chuckled as he shook her hand.

"It's always a pleasure to have someone from your clan around here. You guys are always so bright and sunny!" Mara replied with a flourish.

"It's because everyone in the clan is on happy drugs when it comes to children," Darren scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you just wait until it's your kid, you little bugger. Then you'll understand," Riker countered as he pointed at Darren who simply rolled his eyes again.

"Agreed," Jude breathed out as she smiled and placed a hand lightly on top of her abdomen. Both Riker and Darren smiled at her then and each kissed the top of her head before they walked back out of the clinic and to the car.

000000

"Daddy, is it okay if Leon stays the night tonight?" Jude asked as she leaned forward slightly between the front seats.

"Yes. Now sit back in your seat," Riker told her as he reached over to shove against her forehead lightly while Jeff snorted with laughter. Jude just smiled and rolled her eyes as she obeyed.

"Why are we going to Addie's house?" Ryan asked as he played with the arms on his Koda blanket.

"Because Jude graduated today and there's a party for that," Jeff replied as he looked at Ryan in the rearview mirror.

"Oh," Ryan breathed out as Lasey giggled.

"I'm excited to see Uncle Jason," Lasey added as she kicked her feet.

"Oh yeah?" Riker asked.

"Yeah," Lasey replied.

"Good. Because I think he's excited to see you too," Riker told her. Lasey smiled widely then before burrowing into Jude's side while Jude smiled down at her.

"So, what's the plan here, Jude?" Jeff asked as he turned to look at her. Jude heaved out a sigh and slumped down in her seat.

"I think I'm gonna tell Mom and Kaiden today. That way she can't yell at me and she won't attack Leon because he won't be there," Jude replied.

"Sounds like a solid plan," Riker hummed as he turned onto Addie's street. Jude simply hummed in response as she ran her fingers through Lasey's hair.

"What do you gotta tell Addie?" Ryan asked as he blinked up at Jude.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, bugaboo," Jude replied as she leaned down to kiss the top of Ryan's head.

"Mkay!" Ryan chirped as he hugged his blanket to his chest.

"Hey, Koda stays in the car, okay?" Jeff asked. Ryan pouted at Jeff, bottom lip jutting out. "Stop it with your face. Koda stays in the car."

"I don't like you," Ryan replied stubbornly.

"I don't exist to be liked by my children," Jeff huffed back in response as Riker parked along the curb out front of Addie and Kaiden's house.

"Alright. Out of the car before someone starts crying," Riker said.

"It would be Ryan," Lasey pointed out as she flung herself out of the car.

"Hey!" Ryan protested as he struggled to unbuckle his seatbelt and clamber out of the car at the same time. Jude giggled and unbuckled Ryan's seatbelt, causing him to practically fall out of the car.

"Careful there, little buddy," Riker chuckled as he caught the eight year old and picked him up. Ryan giggled nervously and buried his face in Riker's shoulder.

"I think we're lucky that Ryan inherited Artie's size," Jeff snorted as Riker locked the car doors.

"Agreed," Jude laughed as she ruffled Ryan's hair.

"I don't think it would matter. Our children like to be held," Riker commented as they all followed Lasey up the walkway.

"No. I'm too old for that now," Lasey countered as she stuck her nose into the air.

"Yeah, says the one who spent an hour clinging to my back yesterday while I vacuumed," Jeff snorted.

"The vacuum was a monster," Lasey whispered out with wide eyes. Ryan giggled happily then and wiggled in Riker's arms.

"Hey, chill it," Riker chastised as he rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" they all heard Katie squeak as she ran towards the door. "Judey!"

"Hey, Katie-bug," Jude said with a smile as she knelt down to hug her sister.

"I've missed you, Judey. And Mommy's been cleaning… _a lot_ ," Katie said, lowering her voice to a whisper at the end.

"Hey, let them in the house," Kaiden chuckled as he walked up to them and ushered them into the house. "Everyone else is already in the backyard."

"Uncle Jason?" Lasey immediately asked, eyes wide and excited.

"Yes, he is out there," Kaiden told her with a chuckle. Lasey let out an excited squeal and immediately took off through the house.

"Uncle Jason!" she called out.

"Careful running through the house, you demon!" Jeff called out. "I say that like she actually listens to me."

"Yeah, we all know she doesn't," Kaiden chuckled before he turned to Jude with his hands on his hips. Jude smiled innocently while Kaiden eyed her. "Next time at least let  _me_  know you're running off to Riker's house."

"Yeah, okay," Jude breathed out before Kaiden pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I even promise not to tell your mom if you don't want me to," Kaiden told her. Jude simply nodded into his chest before they released each other. "Alright, now everyone out to the backyard."

"Don't tell me what to do," Riker hissed as he walked past his cousin. Kaiden snorted and cuffed the back of Riker's head.

"You be nice to my husband," Jeff commented airily as he walked passed Riker and Kaiden, easily accepting Ryan into his arms as Ryan reached for him.

"I will do what I want. He is my baby cousin," Kaiden retorted as Jude rolled her eyes at them.

"Yeah, but he is  _my husband_  and I am responsible for his wellbeing!" Jeff called over his shoulder.

"It's like you're still teenagers or something," Jude scoffed as she headed off towards the backyard.

"He likes to think so," Riker called after Jude, who simply smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So, Jude is okay, right?" Kaiden asked as soon as Jude was out of range.

"Yeah. She's fine. She's just got stuff going on. She said she will tell you guys later today," Riker replied.

"And is she going to stay here after that?" Kaiden asked, one eyebrow raised. Riker snorted and shook his head.

"She fully plans on coming back to my house. She already asked if Leon is allowed to stay over tonight," Riker said as he clapped his cousin on the shoulder.

"Mkay. As long as we know where she is," Kaiden breathed out before they headed towards the backyard.

"Riker!" Jason immediately boomed, raising his free arm towards his nephew. "I knew you had to be here somewhere!"

"Speaking my daughter is currently sitting on your hip, I'd hope so," Riker chuckled as he allowed his uncle to pull him into a one armed hug. Lasey giggled and reached out to pat the top of Riker's head.

"That and your husband appeared with Ryan on his hip," Jason said as he released Riker.

"Yeah. That's another give-away," Riker agreed as he reached out to grab Darren around the neck. Darren let out a small yelp, but then slumped into Riker's side.

"Hey, big brother," Darren added.

"Hey, baby brother," Riker replied as he ruffled Darren's hair. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"Talking with Jeffry. I heard squeals and quickly walked in the other direction," Darren told him.

"Aw, running away from wedding excitement?" Jason asked with a smirk. Darren huffed out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he added. "I've heard enough about color schemes and flower arrangements to last a lifetime."

"That's what you get for agreeing to a big wedding," Riker chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," Darren breathed. "It's worth it to make Ton happy though."

"Aw, what a  _sap_ ," Lasey giggled as she reached out to poke Darren's nose. Darren scrunched up his nose and then pretended the bite at Lasey's finger, causing her to let out a giggled yelp.

"You've trained your children well, Riker," Darren commented as he pulled out from beneath Riker's arm and straightened up.

"It's payback for when everyone else trained you, Dalton, Shelby, and Courtney to call Jeff and me sickening all the time," Riker said airily. Darren shrugged and nodded once.

"I can understand that," Darren added as Jason chuckled.

"You and Jeff were pretty sickening that summer you did that musical," Jason told Riker, who immediately made a face at his uncle.

"Shut up," Riker hissed out as Lasey giggled and reached out towards Riker. He smiled and pulled her into her arms.

"You and Papa are still super gross sometimes, Daddy," she told him matter-of-factly.

"You're entitled to think that as our child," Riker scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah. But you're also gross," Lasey giggled. Riker just snorted and blew a kiss against her cheek.

"Stop ragging on me and Papa and go play with your cousins," Riker said as he placed Lasey on her feet and swatted at her butt. She let out a small yelp before she giggled and ran off, screaming for Emily and Ethan.

"She's a special one," Darren breathed out.

"To put it lightly," Riker agreed as Jason laughed and clapped Riker on the shoulder.

"You did well with your kids, Rike," Jason told him. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

"That seems to be the general consensus," Riker agreed.

"Daddy, am I allowed to have  _one_  soda today?" Jude chirped as she popped up at Riker's side. Riker looked down at her with one eyebrow quirked. She smiled innocently up at him and blinked. Riker chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You can have  _one_  and only one," Riker told her.

" _Yes_! I have been  _craving_  Sprite!" Jude exclaimed before running off. Darren chuckled as he watched her go, shaking his head. Jason just watched her with one quirked eyebrow before turning his expression to Riker.

"Don't worry about it, Uncle Jason. All will be revealed within the next week," Riker told him as he reached out to place a hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"Mhm, okay," Jason hummed out in response, expression still skeptical. Riker simply smiled widely before darting off away from his uncle.

"Biker boy!" Alyssa exclaimed as she walked up to Riker with Arthur on her hip.

"Hey, Lyss," Riker chuckled as she pulled him down into a one armed hug.

"Uncle Rikey!" Arthur cried out, throwing his arms into the air.

"Hey, buddy," Riker chuckled as he allowed the two year old to throw himself into Riker's arms.

"I misseded you," Arthur chirped as he hugged Riker around the neck.

"Aw, I've missed you too," Riker replied as he kissed Arthur's cheek. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So, I've heard you've had an extra child in your house the past few weeks," Alyssa commented casually, one eyebrow quirked.

"Hey, she's my kid too," Riker said as he shifted Arthur on his hip.

"You know what I mean. She is usually  _here_ ," Alyssa hissed. Riker smiled innocently at his older sister.

"Yes, I know. She wants some time away," Riker said as Arthur hummed to himself and played with Riker's hair.

"Any particular reason?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes. But it is not my place to say. I'm sure you will find out soon enough," Riker told her.

"Mmh. You questioning about Jude?" Jeff asked as he popped up at Riker's shoulder and kissed Riker's cheek. Arthur released an excited squeal and launched himself at Jeff, who chuckled and easily placed the toddler on his hip.

"That I was," Alyssa huffed out. "Everyone is very confused and Addie is in a tizzy."

"Yeah, well she can deal with it. Jude is safe and fine and I've told Adds that multiple times," Riker said.

"Mhm," Jeff hummed in agreement as he smiled at Arthur, who was patting his hands lightly against Jeff's mouth. "Plus, we both know Addie is about to have the freak out of her life and Jude doesn't need to be around that."

"Point," Riker agreed. Alyssa looked between them, expression skeptical.

"So this is something Jude told you guys before Addie?" Alyssa asked.

"Yep," Riker and Jeff chirped in unison.

"She knew we would be more understanding," Riker added as he glanced over towards where Jude was sitting on a swing and laughing with Logan.

"That's because when it comes to Jude Addie has a stick up her rear," Alyssa snorted with an eye roll.

"Not without just cause. The first year of Jude's life was not easy on either of them," Riker said as he easily caught Katie as she ran up to him.

"Rikey, Judey said she needs you," Katie giggled as she snuggled into his chest.

"Mkay. Let's go see what she needs," Riker said as he tickled Katie's side. Katie just giggled and buried her face in his neck as he walked towards where Jude was still sitting with Logan, though looking a bit greener than she had a few minutes prior. Riker set Katie down then and nudged her towards everyone else. "G'head and find Daddy."

"Kay!" Katie chirped as she skipped off.

"Hey, sweetie. Need some of those ginger candies?" Riker asked as he walked up to Jude and knelt in front of her. Jude huffed out a breath and nodded in response. Logan just sat silently next to Jude and rubbed her back. Riker smiled to himself and pulled one of the candies out of his pocket to hand to Jude, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks," Jude sighed out a few minutes later. Riker smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No problem," Riker replied before he allowed Logan to giggle and launch herself at him.

"Hey, Uncle Rike," Logan added.

"Hey, you bugger," Riker chuckled as he hugged his niece tightly.

"You're a bugger," Logan replied as she scrunched up her nose and pinched Riker's side.

"I'm older than you, therefore  _you_  are the bugger," Riker told her.

"Your logic is faulty because you're an old man," Logan retorted.

"And your logic sucks because you're not even twenty," Riker countered.

"You're wrong because you're an old man, just like Dad," Logan replied.

"Hey, your dad is  _seven_  years older than I am. I'm not nearly as old as him yet," Riker said.

"You're still old," Jude told him with a smile. Riker rolled his eyes and reached out to flick her nose.

"No one asked you, miss," Riker added.

"Too bad," Jude said with a shrug. Logan smiled and rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Incoming, Uncle Rike. My siblings are coming for you," Logan added as she stepped away from Riker.

"What?" he asked just seconds before three bodies tackled into his and pulled him to the ground.

"Uncle Riker!" Josh, Emily, and Ethan all chorused. Riker groaned and laid his head down on the ground.

"You're all terrible," Riker grumbled.

"You're a liar," Emily giggled in response.

"No. I know for a fact that you're all terrible children. I talk to your parents," Riker said.

"Mom and Dad are liars too," Josh told him.

"I doubt it," Riker huffed out as he shoved them off of himself and sat up. "Like, what issue do you have with greeting me like normal people? No, you've got to run at me and pull me to the ground. What if I had an injured leg?"

"It would be injured because you're  _old_ ," Logan hissed at him.

"No, it would be injured because I am a dance instructor," Riker replied.

"Point," Jude hummed with a small nod.

"Dancing is  _lame_ ," Ethan told him.

" _You're_  lame," Riker said as he pulled Ethan into a headlock. "Like, your entire existence is lame."

" _Rude_ ," Ethan grumbled.

"That's what you get for insulting my profession, you butt," Riker chuckled as he released the thirteen year old. Ethan just made a face at Riker as he sat back on his butt.

"You just think dancing is lame because you suck at it," Emily stated matter-of-factly.

"That's true. He does suck at dancing," Logan agreed as she sat back down on the swing next to Jude.

"Mhm. It is like watching a pelican try to walk gracefully," Josh laughed.

"I hate you all," Ethan grumbled as he shoved up from the ground and walked off, immediately making his way towards Maya.

"Wimp!" Emily exclaimed as she jumped up to chase after her twin. Riker smiled and shook his head as he watched them. Josh laughed and took off after them as well, catching up to both of them easily and causing them to squeal.

"Cousins!" Lasey screamed as she popped up out of nowhere and flung herself onto Josh's back. Josh let out a small yell and stumbled, causing all of them to fall to the ground. Lasey cackled manically then and ran off quickly, hair trailing behind her.

"Waaaaaait!" Ryan squeaked as he ran by as well, trying to catch up to Lasey. Riker, Logan, and Jude watched the proceedings with wide eyes before starting to laugh.

"Your kids are special ones," Jude breathed.

"Your siblings," Riker retorted with a small smile.

"Not by blood," Jude countered with her own smile.

"Like that matters," Logan snorted as she dug her heels into the ground lightly to move the swing she was sitting on. "They're still your siblings."

"True. I wouldn't give them up for the world either," Jude breathed.

"Me either," Riker agreed as he watched Lasey and Ryan chase each other around Miri and Drew's feet before Tanner scooped them both up. "Those kids are some of the best things that have ever happened to me."

"You're such a sap, Uncle Riker," Logan laughed as she nudged his arm with her shoe.

"Hey, shut up. You'll understand when you have your own kids someday," Riker told her. Logan snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'd have to be in a relationship first," Logan added, causing Jude to snort with laughter. "Because, y'know, I'd rather not be the next Virgin Mary. I don't think I could handle the responsibility of giving birth to the modern day Jesus."

"True. That would be a lot of responsibility," Jude giggled.

"You guys have a point," Riker agreed with a small shrug. "But all kids are a big responsibility. And on that note, I am going to take care of mine because it seems as if Ryan has scraped his knee somehow."

"Super Dad to the rescue!" Logan crowed. Riker just chuckled and flipped his niece off over his shoulder, Logan and Jude's laughter following behind him.

000000

"Daddy, everyone else is gone," Jude whispered frantically as she looked around the backyard. Riker placed his free hand reassuringly on the top of Jude's head and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I know. Let me help Jeff get Ryan and Lasey into the car and then I will come with you," Riker told her. Jude just let out a shaky breath and nodded. Riker kissed her forehead once more before heading out to the car where Jeff was buckling a sleeping Lasey into the middle seat of the car.

"Gimme Ry. Go be with Jude," Jeff said as he easily pulled Ryan into his arms. Ryan made a small, stubborn noise, but didn't wake up. Riker just smiled and kissed Jeff's cheek quickly before sprinting back up to the house. Jude immediately appeared at his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise," he whispered into her hair as they walked towards the living room. As soon as they entered the room, Addie's eyes went to them, expression worried and curious. Kaiden smiled reassuringly at Jude, hand placed lightly on Addie's knee.

"So, what has been going on?" Addie asked as she stared at her daughter. Jude took a deep breath as she sifted her weight, still tucked into Riker's side. Riker squeezed Jude's shoulders tightly and she released her breath before lifting her eyes to look at Addie.

"Mom, I-I'm pregnant," Jude stuttered out. Addie immediately froze, eyes wide. Kaiden looked at Jude and bit at his bottom lip, as if he was trying not to smile.

" _Excuse me_?" Addie hissed a few seconds later. Jude's eyes widened in panic and Riker tucked her closer into his side. "You are  _seventeen_ , Jude!"

"I know how old I am!" Jude replied defiantly. "That was one of my first thoughts when I found out!"

"You're too young for this!" Addie told her.

"You don't get to decide that for me!" Jude retorted, tears starting to stream down her face.

"I'm your mother, of course I get to decide!" Addie hissed.

"No you don't!" Jude fought. "You don't get to decide what I do with my life!"

"I do when you're under eighteen," Addie retorted.

"Addie…" Riker tried.

"Shut up, Riker!" Addie barked, eyes furious as she looked over at him. "You've been hiding this from me too, obviously! This is not what I wanted to happen when you became her father!"

" _Addison_ ," Riker hissed out angrily as Jude began to cry loudly before running out the door to the car. Addie tried to go after Jude, but Kaiden caught her easily.

"Addie, calm down," Kaiden growled at her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Addie screeched.

"You're going to wake Katie up," Kaiden said. "So you need to  _calm down_."

"Do you even understand how your reaction is affecting Jude right now?" Riker asked. "Why do you think she wanted to tell Jeff and me first?"

"I don't care right now. She needs to get her ass back into this house  _right now_ ," Addie hissed out as she stared at Riker angrily.

"No, what she needs right now is her boyfriend and to be away from her mother who really needs to decide if she is going to support her daughter when her daughter needs her most," Riker retorted.

"I know what she needs," Addie growled at Riker as she glared at him. Riker glared right back at her, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"I don't think you do right now," Riker told her. "She was honestly getting  _excited_. Leon is so goddamn excited to be a father and has already been talking about getting  _multiple_  jobs this summer and putting off college for a year to make more money. Jude already has  _two_  job interviews set up for next week.  _Two_. She and Leon are taking responsibility because  _they want this baby_. Maybe you should think about  _that_  before you let your rage really take over."

Addie and Riker stared each other down then, both of them breathing heavily. Addie made a stubborn noise then and stalked off towards the stairs. Kaiden let her go, deflating a little. Riker watched her leave before relaxing his stance. Kaiden walked over to Riker then and clapped a hand against Riker's shoulder.

"Let Jude know that  _I_  am happy for her and Leon…and you're doing well with this teenager parenting," Kaiden breathed. Riker just nodded at Kaiden once before leaving the house and walking to the car, hands shaking in anger. Jeff looked up from where he had his arms wrapped around a sobbing Jude and gave Riker a questioning look.

"You're driving," Riker said simply, handing Jeff the keys before pulling Jude into a fierce hug. She coughed out a sob into his chest, her arms curled up and trapped between their chests.

"You okay?" Jeff whispered as he eyed Riker. Riker simply shook his head and smoothed Jude's hair down.

"I'm about ready to throw a brick," Riker added. "But right now we need to get home. Jude, let Leon know we'll be at our house in fifteen minutes."

"Mkay," Jude hiccupped as they climbed into the car. Jeff immediately started the car and pulled away from the curb before grabbing onto Riker's hand and rubbing his thumb over Riker's skin. Riker relaxed a little at the contact and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"I don't understand how she could have been so rash," Riker breathed out. "Even  _Kaiden_  is happy. She's the only one who's pissed."

"Kai-Kaiden's happy?" Jude sniffed out.

"Mhm. He told me before I left," Riker assured Jude as he looked back at her. A tiny smile appeared on her face as she wiped a few tears away.

"He will probably talk Addie down, then," Jeff commented as he continued to run his thumb along Riker's skin.

"Hopefully," Riker breathed out before they all fell silent for the rest of the ride home, the silence only broken by Jude sniffing every once in a while.

They all saw Leon waiting on the porch as they pulled into the driveway, and Jude immediately toppled out of the car once it was parked. Leon pulled her into a tight hug and began to murmur into her ear. Riker and Jeff each climbed out of the car and Jeff gave Riker a skeptical look.

"You okay?" Jeff asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Riker heaved out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Just annoyed. Like, really annoyed," Riker replied. Jeff released a hum and reached into the car to pull Lasey out of it. Riker did the same with Ryan before hip-checking the door to close it.

"C'mon, inside," Jeff crooned as he nudged Leon and Jude through the door. They both followed easily and Riker kicked the door shut behind them before locking it.

"G'head up to bed. We'll talk in the morning if you want," Riker said as he kissed Jude's forehead. She simply nodded and then grabbed onto Leon's hand to lead him upstairs. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance once Jude was out of sight and sighed before heading up the stairs as well.

"Papa?" Lasey asked groggily as Jeff turned on the light in his and Riker's room.

"Yes, sweetie?" Jeff asked as Samoa chirruped in greeting and stretched.

"We sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" Lasey asked as she rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"Yes, sweat pea. You just gotta get changed quick, okay?" Jeff asked in response. Lasey yawned and nodded before wiggling out of Jeff's arms and immediately toddling over to the dresser where they kept their old high school shirts. Lasey pulled one out and changed quickly before grabbing another to hand to Riker.

"Thanks, baby girl," Riker told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Mmh," Lasey hummed in response as she crawled onto the bed and curled up beneath the covers. Jeff smiled at her and changed as well before climbing into bed beside Lasey. Riker smiled as well as he carefully changed Ryan as to not wake the eight year old. Once he was done, he changed and then climbed into bed as well, arranging Ryan between himself and Lasey.

"Night, Daddy. Night, Papa. Love you," Lasey yawned as she and Ryan cuddled together.

"Night, Lase. Love you too," they both replied as Jeff flicked the light off.

000000

Riker walked down the stairs the next Saturday to find Jude, Leon, Ryan, and Lasey all curled up on the couch together and watching cartoons. They were all bundled in a nest of blankets and ginger candy wrappers were littered around the floor and coffee table. Jude was tucked into Leon's side and he had one arm wrapped around her shoulders as he played with her hair. Ryan and Lasey were both blinking blearily at the television from where they were curled together with Samoa, who was purring happily.

Riker stared at them all for a few seconds before smiling and pulling his phone out to snap a picture of them. None of them noticed and Riker smiled even more as he sent the picture off to twitter with the caption ' _the kids (plus one) enjoying some Saturday morning cartoons_ '.

Jeff stumbled down the stairs then, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He nearly ran into Riker and then steadied himself as he took in the scene before them. Jeff snorted at the sight and then shuffled along to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Want a cup, babe?" Jeff yawned as Riker walked into the kitchen. Riker hummed in response and kissed Jeff's cheek. Jeff smiled and reached out to pinch Riker's side lightly. Riker chuckled and returned the favor before walking into the living room to pick up the candy wrappers that were littered around Jude.

"You could at least put a shirt on so we don't have to see the hickeys," Jude grumbled.

"And you could pick up after yourself," Riker replied as he flicked a wrapper at Jude, who simply swat it away while Leon chuckled.

"Touché," she added as she flicked the wrapper back at Riker. "Or Leon could do it since I've been the one spending most of my nights hurling into the toilet."

"Or you could keep all the wrappers contained into one place rather than throwing them away from yourself randomly," Leon chuckled as he blew a kiss against her cheek. Lasey rolled her eyes at them before turning back to the TV. Ryan simply ignored them, eyes drooping as he stared blankly into space.

"No one asked you, Leonardo," Jude grumbled. Leon just chuckled and hugged Jude's shoulders tightly. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he finished collecting the wrappers and brought them into the kitchen to throw them away. Jeff greeted Riker with a cup of coffee as he leaned against the counter.

"Thanks," Riker breathed, accepting the cup of coffee and kissing Jeff lightly.

"Welcome," Jeff replied against Riker's lips. Riker just smiled and pressed his forehead to Jeff's for a few seconds before they went out into the living room to join the kids. Ryan immediately made a noise and made grabby hands towards Riker.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," Riker chuckled as he walked over to sit with Ryan, who immediately curled into Riker's chest and settled there, left thumb in his mouth. Riker smiled and pushed Ryan's hair away from his forehead. Ryan sighed happily and drifted off. Lasey shook her head at her younger brother and burrowed further into the blankets she was wrapped up in.

"I don't understand why Ryan even leaves his bed in the morning," she said.

"Because he likes to think he is involved when he comes downstairs," Jeff told her as he sunk down in his chair and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Daddy did the same thing when he was little."

"Hey, shut up," Riker said as he pointed at Jeff before taking a sip of his coffee. Jeff just smirked at Riker over the rim of his own coffee cup.

"You love me," Jeff added airily. Riker shrugged then as he continued to thread his fingers through Ryan's hair.

"Honestly. You guys have been together for nearly twenty years and you're still sickeningly sweet," Jude gagged.

"You're just  _jealous_ ," Jeff told her.

"Of what? Leon and I are perfectly happy without making everyone around us want to vomit," Jude retorted.

"Just because you actually puked…" Lasey breathed out as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey now, you little menace, that was not because of Daddy and Jeff," Jude replied as she flicked at Lasey's ear. Lasey released an indignant yelp and reached over to swat at Jude's arm. Jude just laughed and pulled Lasey into a tight hug. Lasey struggled against Jude's hold and made stubborn noises.

"Release me!" Lasey squeaked.

"Never!" Jude replied.

"I'm being held captive!" Lasey exclaimed.

"You hold your younger brother captive all the time. This is a taste of your own medicine," Riker told her with a chuckle. Lasey stopped then and made a face at Riker, who simply laughed and reached out to ruffle Lasey's already messy hair.

"You're the worst Daddy ever," Lasey commented as she clambered out of Jude's lap.

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure he's an awesome Daddy," Jude breathed as she began to smooth down Lasey's hair before beginning to braid it.

"You have to say that because he's letting you stay here," Lasey scoffed with an eye roll.

"Hey now, Jude is my daughter too. She's got a room here. Cut the bitchiness, Lasey Mariana," Riker scolded. Lasey rolled her eyes at Riker, which earned her a flick in the ear from Jeff.

"Stop being a bitch. We all know you like having Jude here, anyway," Jeff told her.

"Dang, Lase. Both your dads just called you a bad word. You gotta know they're being serious," Leon said. Lasey huffed out a sigh and slumped back against Jude, who just smiled and continued to braid Lasey's hair.

"Yeah. Bad words mean  _serious business_ ," Lasey hissed out.

"You betcha," Riker and Jeff agreed in unison. Jude and Leon both snorted with laughter while Lasey rolled her eyes again.

"If I stop being sassy can we just have a lazy Saturday?" Lasey asked.

"That was the plan anyway, bugaboo," Jeff replied as he slumped down in his chair. "Also, there's coffee in the kitchen if you want, Leon."

"Thanks, but I'm good," Leon said.

"Ugh. I miss coffee," Jude complained.

"Yeah, well, deal with it because you drank coffee during your first month," Riker told her before taking another sip of his coffee. Jude stuck her tongue out at him and tied off Lasey's braid.

"It's not my fault I didn't know. Blame my body for deciding I needed to have a period," Jude retorted. Riker shrugged in response and slumped down some, careful not to wake Ryan.

"We do not need to start talking about periods right now," Jeff grumbled into his coffee.

"We really don't," Lasey agreed as she scrunched up her nose. "They told us about them in health class and that wasn't fun."

"Oh, just wait until next year," Jude laughed as she tapped Lasey's nose. Lasey huffed out a breath and scrunched up her nose again.

"Or Daddy and Papa could sign me out of that section," Lasey added.

"One, that is not the section you can avoid in middle school health class. Two, we are not opting you out of anything. You can learn about puberty and everything the same way Papa and I did," Riker informed her.

"Yeah. Awkwardly and with tons of weird videos," Jeff laughed.

"Except they totally don't watch Am I Normal anymore. It's so sad," Riker sighed. Jeff hummed his agreement while Leon and Jude rolled their eyes.

"They make up for it with other terrible videos," Leon assured them.

"Yeah. And at least you guys didn't go through public high school health classes," Jude added. "Those are truly terrible."

"From what I heard when we were in high school, they really were. We got private school education though…which means we talked about the same things but then all went back to our rooms to our laptops and googled everything," Jeff said.

"Not going there," Riker laughed as he quirked an eyebrow at Jeff, who immediately pursed his lips and reached out with his foot to kick Riker in the knee.

"Junior year does not count, Mr.  _I'm straight_ ," Jeff retorted.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that," Riker said as he narrowed his eyes at his husband, who merely smirked.

"I dunno. We could totally have a repeat performance with slight differences," Jeff suggested with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Riker smirked then and raised one eyebrow.

"While I like the way you think, it, one, wouldn't be the first time, and two, would not be appropriate to build upon at the moment," Riker replied. Jude immediately made a gagging noise while Leon scrunched up his face.

"You guys are  _terrible_. Like, the actual  _worst_ ," Jude complained. Riker and Jeff both laughed loudly. "Honestly though, I don't even  _want_  to know what you guys are talking about."

"You really don't," Jeff agreed with a giggle. Jude shook her head in disgust while Lasey looked between all of them, expression confused.

"I'm confused…" Lasey breathed.

"Yes, that's a good thing, honey," Riker assured her as he reached out to pinch her cheek lightly. Lasey huffed out an annoyed breath and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Trust me and Leon, Lase, you really don't want to understand," Jude huffed out as she pulled Lasey into her lap.

"You seriously don't," Leon tacked on as he shook his head. Lasey just hummed in response and settled into Jude's lap.

"Can we watch Home on the Range?" Lasey asked.

"Sure thing, sweet thing," Jeff replied as he got up and went to get the movie. Lasey giggled happily and wiggled slightly in Jude's lap. Jude just smiled and hugged Lasey's shoulders as she rested her chin lightly on top of Lasey's head.

"And, for future reference, you're not allowed to scar my child's brain like you do mine," Jude commented.

"Oh, we would never. That will be your and Leon's job!" Riker chirped happily as he smiled widely at the two of them. Leon's eyes widened while Jude rolled hers.

"Not until he or she is at least eighteen," Jude countered. "I'm going to give them that small grace that you guys never gave me."

"Deal," Riker said as he reached out for a high-five. Jude smirked and slapped her hand to Riker's while Leon shook his head.

"I guess I have no say in this?" Leon asked.

"Nope. Sorry, babe," Jude giggled as she leaned back against his chest. Leon shrugged then and kissed the top of Jude's head. She hummed happily and turned to kiss his cheek. Jeff watched them as he walked over to sit on the couch next to Riker. Riker smiled over at Jeff and lifted his arm for Jeff to wiggle under. Jeff rewarded Riker with a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the remote to play the DVD.

"Y'know, out of all the options Jude had presented to her, I'm happy Leon is the one she ended up with. He'll make a good father to their kid," Jeff whispered.

"I wholly agree," Riker chuckled as they watched Jude and Leon poking at each other and giggling before Lasey hissed at them to stop and pay attention to the movie.

000000

"You said Mom isn't gonna be at the studio today, right?" Jude asked as she eyed Riker nervously. Riker rolled his eyes at her as he came to a stop at a stoplight.

"No. She doesn't have any reason to be there," Riker added. "Only Carson and I have classes today. One of which  _you_  are enrolled in."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I don't want to dance. My feet are  _killing_  me," Jude groaned as she leaned her head back against the headrest.

"I like dancing," Ryan commented from the back seat as he fiddled with his dance bag that was next to him on the seat. Riker smiled at Ryan through the rearview mirror.

"I know, bud. You excited for class today?" Riker asked.

"Yeah!" Ryan giggled. "Carson said we're gonna start learning the routine for the show!"

"Yep," Riker agreed as he pulled into the staff parking lot behind the dance studio. Ryan just giggled excitedly and bounced out of the car once Riker turned the car off. Jude smiled and rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the car as well.

"Can I take it easy today?" Jude asked. Riker smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do whatever you want. But keeping up with dancing does help," Riker told her. "Addie said she danced through most of her pregnancy with you."

"Yeah, well, Mom is very different than I am. My entire body kind-of aches right now," Jude countered as she shuffled through the door behind Riker.

"Like I said, do whatever you want," Riker replied as he tossed his bag into the room he taught in, startling a few of his students.

"Hey! There's the girl of the hour!" Carson boomed as he walked into the lobby with his arms raised. A small smile graced Jude's features as she allowed Carson to pull her into a hug. "I'm happy for you and Leon. Riker told me the other day that you've each gotten your hands on at least one job."

"Mhm," Jude hummed in response. "And thanks."

"No problem. I mean, I never expected you to have a kid so soon, but it's exciting," Carson told her as he held her at arm's length and smiled.

"Try telling Mom that," Jude scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, she'll come around eventually," Riker told her as he leaned over to kiss the top of her head. Jude just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Then, Ryan raced by them, quickly followed by two of his friends. "Hey! Check yourselves before you wreck yourselves!"

"No!" Ryan's voice squeaked. Carson smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I got it," Carson added before he headed towards where the three kids had run off.

"C'mon. Go and change," Riker said as he nudged Jude towards the bathroom.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jude huffed even though she headed towards the bathroom. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he walked into his studio.

"Hello, Riker," Hayley, Jeremy, Carla, and Nick chirped.

"Hey, guys," Riker replied as he smiled at them. Then, he turned to Carla, who immediately straightened up and smiled widely. "You may have to work with Jeremy today…and most days from now on."

"What? Why? Jude is here," Jeremy immediately blurted out.

"Yeah, but Jude is also three months pregnant," Jude said as she waltzed into the room and dropped her bag onto the floor next to Riker's.

"Ah, that'll do it," Carla giggled as Hayley squealed happily and jumped up from the floor to hug Jude tightly. Jude rolled her eyes as she smiled and hugged Hayley back.

"Wow. Leon's gonna be a dad. I gotta make sure to tease him about this," Nick laughed.

"Don't be a dick, Nicholas," Jude hissed out. Nick just shrugged as he started to do stretches.

"I got one," Nick added.

"Hey now, banter such as that stays  _out_  of the dance studio," Riker scolded as he pointed at Nick.

"The comments I could make right now…" Jude huffed out as she started to stretch as well.

"I will revoke your ginger candy privileges," Riker told her as he sat down on the floor as well to stretch. Jude's eyes widened in horror.

"No, don't do that. I need those to survive right now, Daddy!" she squeaked. Riker smirked and shrugged one shoulder.

"You should know by now how I deal with sass thrown at me," Riker added. Jude huffed out a breath and scrunched up her nose before she went back to stretching.

"So, am I not gonna do the solo part during the recital anymore?" Carla questioned.

"Nah, we'll probably cut it out. Jude is going to be nearly seven months pregnant by that time. She won't be able to dance," Riker replied.

"Ugh. Thanks for reminding me," Jude complained. Jeremy chuckled and nudged Jude's leg with his foot.

"Like you're not gonna be excited over having a kid," Jeremy added.

"No. By that time I will probably be bloated and complaining about  _everything_  and blaming everything on Leon," Jude replied with a smirk.

"Clearly you and Leon have had this discussion," Riker snorted. Jude shrugged, her smirk still in place.

"It's come up," she added casually.

"Weirdoes," Hayley commented as she poked Jude in the side lightly. Jude smiled to herself but then froze as she looked up. The rest of them stopped as well and followed Jude's gaze. Riker huffed out a sigh and pushed himself up from the floor.

"Continue stretches. I'll be back," Riker told the kids before he left the room. "Addie, what are you doing here?"

"There are papers I needed," Addie replied as she crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Riker set her with a serious expression and quirked one eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me," Riker hissed. "And you're not talking to her right now. Right now she has a dance class."

"Like she is actually going to participate," Addie scoffed.

"She can participate as much or as little as she wants," Riker countered. "That is totally up to her."

"I have a right to talk to my daughter," Addie ground out.

"Not while she has a class and not if you're going to scold her," Riker retorted. "You realize everyone but you has been happy for her and Leon, right?"

"I find that hard to believe," Addie said.

"You shouldn't. My mom nearly started bawling out of happiness when Jude told her. Leon's parents were a bit upset before Leon and Jude told them about the jobs they were getting and their other plans," Riker told her. "Even _Kaiden_  is happy for them. You're the outlier right now."

"You think I don't know Kaiden is happy for them? He's been grumping around the house for the past week and a half and shooting me glares," Addie replied.

"Exactly. Like I said, you're the odd one out," Riker breathed. "I think you need more time for everything to sink in. I promise that Jude is doing fine I'm making sure she does what she needs to in order to keep herself and the baby healthy. She and Leon start their jobs next week. So please, just take some more time to step a bit away from the situation and get your head on straight."

Addie stared up at Riker then, eyes hard. Then, she heaved out a sigh and her shoulders relaxed.

" _Fine_. I promise to take a step back," Addie told him.

"Good. Call me next week," Riker said. Addie just nodded once and pushed her hair out of her face. Riker gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead before walking back into his studio. Jude stared up at Riker with wide eyes and he smiled at her. "You've got at least a week before everything comes to head…again."

"Oh. Cool. Thanks," Jude huffed out.

"No problem. Now, everyone up! Routine time!" Riker exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

"Never!" Ryan suddenly screeched as he ran into the room and barreled into Riker's legs. Riker stumbled as the kids all laughed.

"Excuse me, why are you not in class, little mister?" Riker asked as he looked down at Ryan, who stared back up at him with an innocent smile on his face.

"Because Carson told me I was being obnoxious with my talent and shaming the others," Ryan giggled in response.

"Yep! He is one hundred percent your kid!" Carson's voice called out. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he pulled Ryan off of his leg.

"Alright, well, why don't you dance with Jude today since she's taking it easy?" Riker asked.

"Mkay!" Ryan chirped as he skipped over to Jude, who simply smiled and pulled Ryan into a hug.

"Okay, now that that's settled,  _routines_!" Riker said as he walked over to the speakers and turned on music. Carla, Jeremy, Hayley, and Nick all immediately fell into their pairs and bowed towards each other. Ryan giggled as he did the same with Jude, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"Ry, chill it," Riker told him. Ryan released a small cough then before composing himself. "Thank you."

"Yep," Ryan replied before they all began to move through the routine, Riker helping them along when necessary.

000000

"Someone save me," Darren hissed as he slid into the kitchen and ran into the counter, eyes wide with panic.

"What? Why?" Jude asked as she stared back at Darren with wide eyes.

"They're coming for me with  _pocket squares_ ," Darren breathed. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes before pulling Darren into his side.

"Daaaaarren!" Shelby's voice sang out a few seconds later.

"Kitchen!" Jude chirped.

"You're a terrible human being," Darren grumbled just before Shelby and Dalton poked their heads into the kitchen with bright smiles on their faces.

"I try," Jude giggled as she leaned her elbows onto the counter.

"You learned from the best, hon," Miri commented as she gestured towards Riker, who smiled widely.

"Darren! Pocket squares!" Shelby exclaimed as she walked up to Darren and swished a piece of fabric in front of his face.

"I don't care about pocket squares!" Darren complained loudly. Dalton just giggled and walked up to pull Darren out of Riker's arms and kiss Darren lightly.

"Just yes or no," Dalton added as he pressed his forehead to Darren's.

" _I don't care_!" Darren whimpered, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. Dalton huffed out a chuckle and kissed the tip of Darren's nose.

"How do you have no opinion?" Dalton asked.

"Because he is uncultured swine," Shelby commented airily as she plopped down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yeah, the guy who performs on  _Broadway_  is uncultured swine," Jude laughed.

"None of my children are uncultured swine," Miri scoffed as she shut the dishwasher and then leaned against the counter.

"I dunno…Curt is pretty barbaric sometimes," Shelby said.

"Agreed," Darren, Dalton, and Jude agreed. Shelby smiled smugly over at Miri who just rolled her eyes.

"That's because Curtis spent too much time in the city while in college," Miri replied with a wave of her hand.

"Valid point," Riker agreed.

"Okay! Back to pocket squares! Yes or no!" Dalton chirped.

"I don't care, Ton!" Darren exclaimed once again, flailing his arms around in the air. "Like, I really could not give a shit about a piece of fabric sticking out of the pocket of my jacket that I am probably going to take off as soon as the ceremony is over."

"Blunt," Jude snorted.

"Don't start with me," Darren told her as he waggled a finger at her. Jude made a face at Darren and waggled her finger at him as well.

"And don't you start with me," Jude added.

"This is true. She's got hormones on her side right now," Shelby giggled as she flicked a piece of fabric in Darren's direction. Darren swat at the piece of fabric and let it fall to the floor. Miri rolled her eyes and leaned down to pick it up to place on the counter.

"Nah, her hormones haven't hit terrible levels yet," Riker said as he pulled Jude to his chest.

"Yeah. They all got shoved onto you," Darren snorted.

"Hey, you little shit," Riker grumbled as he lunged at Darren, who released a squeal and darted away from his older brother. Jude covered a giggle with a cough then, hand clapped over her mouth.

"What now?" Shelby asked, interest piqued. Darren giggled and hid behind Miri.

"He totally started crying at Jude's sonogram when we saw the baby and heard the heartbeat," Darren said gleefully. "I told you all he is just a giant sap."

"You're a terrible younger brother," Riker hissed.

"It's in my job description," Darren replied with a smile.

"In his defense, he did really realize he was gonna be a grandpa in that moment…" Jude said with a shrug.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Riker exclaimed as he pulled Jude back into a hug.

"You're still a weenie," Darren snorted.

"You're weenie. You won't even make a decision about  _pocket squares_ ," Dalton scoffed. Darren groaned and dramatically draped himself over the counter.

"I don't care about pocket squares!" he wailed.

"Uncle Darren, you sound like you're dying," Lasey giggled as she skipped into the kitchen with Ryan trailing behind her.

"Waaah! Pocket squares!" Ryan fake-cried as he pouted dramatically.

"I hate this entire family," Darren grumbled as he buried his face in his arms. Dalton just smiled and buried his fingers in Darren's hair. "I'm gonna leave you guys and go live with Matt."

"Now, we all know you don't actually want that. Matt is maddening," Miri commented as she reached out to pat Darren's shoulder.

"True," Darren huffed out as he lifted his head.

"Why are you guys yelling about pocket squares anyway?" Lasey asked as she hopped up onto one of the barstools at the counter.

"Because Darren won't decide if he wants them or not," Shelby replied as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Why do you need them?" Ryan asked as she climbed onto the chair next to Shelby.

"For our wedding in August," Dalton told Ryan, who hummed in understanding.

"Daddy, did you and Papa have pocket squares when you got married?" Ryan asked then as he looked over at Riker.

"No, we did not," Riker replied as he raised his arm so Jude could lean into his side.

"How come?" Lasey asked. "They look nice."

"I don't know. We just didn't want them," Riker said.

"They looked perfectly dapper without them, I promise you," Jude assured Lasey. Lasey just released a small hum and kicked her feet back and forth.

"That they did," Miri agreed as she reached out to pat Riker's cheek.

"Ugh. Hold on. I need to go before I vomit all over the kitchen floor," Jude suddenly groaned as she pulled away from Riker. He let her go easily while Ryan eyed her curiously.

"How come Judey keeps getting sick?" Ryan asked.

"Remember how Jude said she's gonna have a baby?" Riker asked.

"Yeah. Like Martie!" Ryan chirped.

"Mhm. When people are gonna have babies they go through a little bit where they get sick sometimes. It stops after a while though," Riker told him.

"Oh, okay," Ryan said with a small hum.

"Hey! It's part of the gang!" Tanner exclaimed as he burst into the kitchen, hands in the air.

"Tanner!" Lasey and Ryan immediately squealed as they threw themselves at him. Tanner chuckled and caught them both in a hug.

"Hey, munchkins," Tanner added before he released them. "So, I heard the little mommy is here. Where'd she run to?"

"Bathroom," Miri replied. Tanner just nodded and collapsed down onto a chair next to Shelby.

"I see pocket squares around here. Are you having pocket squares?" Tanner asked as he looked over at Darren and Dalton. Darren immediately let out a wail and slumped out of the room, Dalton following close behind him. Tanner's eyes widened and he looked between Miri and Riker. "I guess I touched on a taboo subject."

"Darren has no opinion on pocket squares at the moment and won't decide if he wants them or not," Shelby sniffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tanner chuckled and shook his head before lifting Ryan into his lap.

"That seems ridiculous," Tanner added.

"You're telling  _me_ ," Shelby snorted while Riker and Miri laughed.

"Darren has always had issues with the small, insignificant decisions," Riker said as Lasey climbed up onto the stool next to him and curled into his side.

"That he has," Miri agreed. "He'll come around eventually though."

"Blech. Daddy, do you have any of the ginger candies with you?" Jude asked as she shuffled back into the kitchen.

"Always," Riker replied as he shifted to pull one out of his pocket.

"You're the best daddy a girl could ask for," Jude praised as she accepted the candy and kissed Riker's cheek.

"What? No hello for me?" Tanner asked as he smirked over at Jude. She just smiled and rolled her eyes before walking over to hug Tanner.

"How's it going, Tanner?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Eh. Same old, same old. Happy to be done with my masters," Tanner replied with a shrug.

"Understandable," Jude said as she settled down into her chair. "I don't think I would have ever gone that far down the road college-wise."

"There's no need to most of the time," Riker told her. "Especially not when you want to eventually take over the dance studio."

"You make a valid point, Daddy-oh," Jude agreed with a smug smile.

"Ugh. I wish I had a job I could be grandfathered into," Tanner complained. "But Dad is not in the same area of business that I want to be in."

"It's not like Drew didn't give you the option before you went off to school. You chose to go to school for biology and all of that jazz," Miri told him. Tanner rolled his eyes and waved a hand in Miri's direction. She smiled and waved a hand back at him. "He also didn't shove you in the direction of becoming a college professor. You did that all on your own, honey."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tanner sighed as Ryan giggled and pat at the flyaway hairs on the top of Tanner's head.

"I mean, at least someone in this wacked family isn't involved in theater or television," Shelby snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Jeff and I are no longer involved in television," Riker defended.

"Doesn't change the fact that you were for nearly twenty-five years of your life," Shelby countered.

"She's got you there," Jude laughed as she stretched out slightly and placed her hands lightly on top of her stomach.

"No one asked either of you," Riker sniffed out as Lasey giggled and draped herself over Riker's back. "Ugh, Lase, careful. You're ten now. You've got more weight to you."

"Nope. I'm a little feather and you know it," Lasey replied airily as she let herself become completely dead weight against Riker's back. Riker groaned and then pretended to collapse under her weight, dropping forward. Lasey released a screech and flailed her arms back to catch herself on the counter. Riker, Tanner, Jude, and Shelby immediately began to laugh while Lasey let out an annoyed huff and slapped Riker's back lightly.

"Not funny, Daddy!" she protested angrily.

"Aw, I love you, bugaboo," Riker told her as he forcibly pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek loudly, pulling a giggle from her.

"Love you too," she snuffled out before pulling away from Riker. Then, Riker's phone started vibrating and he sighed as he pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from Jeff.

"Alright, kiddos. Papa has summoned us to pick up the Chinese food he ordered. Let's go," Riker said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

" _Yes_ , the world has answered my pregnancy craving prayers," Jude hissed happily as she jumped up from the chair and darted towards the front door. Ryan laughed at her and easily followed after her. Lasey just laughed and clung to Riker's back as he smiled and walked off, waving his good-bye to the others while Jude and Ryan clambered out the front door to the car.

000000

"Mmh, I don't wanna move," Jeff groaned a few mornings later as he burrowed beneath their blankets. Riker chuckled and nuzzled more into Jeff's side, pressing a kiss to Jeff's chest. Jeff smiled down at Riker and ran his fingers through Riker's hair. Riker smiled back up at Jeff before closing his eyes.

"We don't have to move yet. Jude's got a handle on the munchkins," Riker breathed out a few seconds later. Jeff hummed in agreement, fingers still threading lightly through Riker's hair.

"I like having her in the house," Jeff commented. "She keeps the kids entertained."

"Mhm," Riker agreed. "She's probably going to be here for a while as well. Adds still hasn't talked to her."

"Mmh. That can't mean anything good," Jeff huffed. Riker shook his head and then placed his chin on Jeff's chest to look up at his husband.

"She's got us and Leon's parents. She'll be okay," Riker said. Jeff just smiled and nodded in agreement as he pushed Riker's bangs away from his forehead.

"You're an amazing father to her, y'know," Jeff commented. Riker just hummed and closed his eyes again. Jeff huffed out a small chuckle and shifted slightly in order to kiss Riker's forehead.

"Mmh. We should really get moving soon. Artie's c-section should be happening right now and you know she's gonna kick our asses if we're not there once it's done," Riker said.

"We have no reason to be afraid of Artemis right after she's given birth," Jeff snorted as he wrapped his arms around Riker's shoulders and kissed Riker lightly. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff back.

"I know, but she wants us to be there," Riker countered.

"Well, I don't want to leave my bed or my naked husband," Jeff replied as he smiled and pulled Riker's mouth back to his. Riker laughed against Jeff's lips and wrapped his own arms around Jeff.

"What happens if you naked husband escapes and puts on clothes?" Riker mumbled against Jeff's lips.

"I'd take his clothes right back off," Jeff breathed out as he nipped at Riker's lips. Riker chuckled again and pulled away from Jeff's mouth to bury his face against Jeff's neck and bite at the skin there. Jeff released a giggle and wrapped his legs tightly around Riker's hips.

"Hey! You know Martie is gonna be really mad if we don't leave soon, right?" Lasey's voice suddenly exclaimed from downstairs. Riker and Jeff both sighed as they pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, yeah! We'll be down in a few, you menace!" Jeff replied as he pulled away from Riker, who groaned and fell face-first into Jeff's pillow.

"Children make it so hard to do anything," Riker sighed. Jeff laughed and smacked Riker lightly on the ass.

"You wanted 'em," Jeff added.

"So did you," Riker retorted as he pulled himself out of the bed. Jeff shrugged in response and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Riker trailed after Jeff as he pulled on a pair of briefs.

"Daddy, are you decent?" Jude's voice suddenly asked.

"Enough. What's up?" Riker asked in response. Jude just huffed out a sigh and strode into the room wearing only a sports bra and yoga shorts.

"Can I borrow your old soccer penny? I feel super bloated today," Jude complained. Then, she looked Riker over and made a face. "For future reference, you are  _not_  decent if I can see hickeys."

"Oh, hush. And yes, you can borrow it. You know where it is," Riker commented airily as he tossed Jeff a pair of briefs. Jeff released a yelp and then stuck his head out of the bathroom to glare at Riker.

"I'd rather not have underwear on my head,  _thank you_ ," Jeff hissed. Riker smiled innocently in response before pulling a shirt on over his head. Jude just rolled her eyes at them as she dug the penny out of Riker's drawer that was filled with old shirts from high school.

"I'd rather not see any of your guys' hickeys, but I see that plan has been dashed for today," Jude added as she pulled the penny on over her head before stalking out of the room. Jeff looked over at Riker with wide eyes.

"Her sass level has gone up since she's become pregnant," Jeff whispered loudly. Riker laughed and nodded in agreement as he pulled on a pair of gym shorts.

"Just imagine how sassy Lase will be when she has kids someday," Riker added.

"Oh god," Jeff groaned as he toppled to the floor, arms splayed out above his head. "I don't even want to  _think_  about that. Hopefully she'll be out of the house when that time comes."

"Let's hope," Riker chuckled in agreement as he nudged Jeff's shoulder with his foot before leaving the room. "Now finish getting dressed so we can go!"

"I will do as I please!" Jeff called out.

"Then no coffee for you!" Riker replied. Jeff went silent and Jude quirked one eyebrow at the ceiling from where she was standing at the counter.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Jeff chirped a few seconds later. Riker smiled to himself as he walked towards the coffee maker.

"Daddy, how come Martie has to have surgery to have Caron?" Ryan asked as he picked at the crumbs from his Pop-Tart.

"Because of her age. The older a woman gets, the harder it is to give birth," Riker said. "Martie and Jay and Martie's doctors talked about her options and she decided to schedule a c-section just to be safe."

"Yeah, that way we know both she and Caron are safe, right?" Lasey asked as she blinked up at Riker.

"Yep," Riker agreed as he tapped Lasey on the nose.

"Is Jude gonna have to have surgery?" Ryan asked as he walked up to Jude and hugged her leg tightly. Jude smiled and placed her hand lightly on top of Ryan's head.

"Only if there are complications while I'm giving birth. Otherwise, I'm gonna have my baby the regular way," Jude told him.

"Oh, okay," Ryan chirped happily as he tightened his grip around Jude's leg for a second.

"Gimme coffee," Jeff grunted as he walked into the kitchen, hands outstretched. Riker rolled his eyes but handed Jeff a travel mug full of coffee. Jeff took a log pull from it and groaned happily. "You're the best."

"So you've told me," Riker replied as he pressed a kiss to Jeff's cheek. Then, he grabbed the car keys and clapped his hands together. "Alrighty! Out to the car!"

"Is Gramma gonna be there?" Ryan asked as Riker ushered him out to the car.

"No. Just us, Danny, Tara, Addie, and Kaiden," Riker replied as Jeff pulled the front door shut. Jude froze then and stared at Riker with wide eyes.

"Mom's gonna be there?" she squeaked.

"Yes, but you don't have to talk to her if you don't want to, hon," Riker told her as he nudged her gently towards the car.

"Plus, you're gonna have to tell Danny and Tara your exciting news and you know they're gonna flip and hug you real hard," Jeff laughed as he climbed into the car and buckled his seatbelt one handed since he held his coffee in the other.

"How long are Uncle Danny and Tara in town for?" Lasey asked as she clipped her own seatbelt.

"They managed to get a month off from work," Riker told her as he pulled out of the driveway. "Roy and Leo are going to come visit as well in a few weeks."

"Oh good," Ryan chirped as he kicked his feet happily.

"Are they staying with Artemis and Jay the entire time?" Jude asked.

"God no. They're staying in our basement. They don't want to deal with Artemis and her newborn," Jeff snorted. "They would have stayed with someone else, but we're the ones within walking distance of Artemis' place."

"Ah, okay," Jude breathed out as she settled more into her seat.

"There's going to be so many hormones flying around. You and Tara better not set each other off," Riker said as he looked back at Jude in the rearview mirror. Jude snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I think Tara and I will manage to not rip each other apart or cry all over you," Jude added.

"I dunno. Danny said that Tara hit her fifth month and suddenly she has been flipping between moods like a kid flipping through a book," Jeff said.

"Let's keep in mind that Danny tends to exaggerate things," Riker commented as he turned into the hospital parking lot. Jeff shrugged and nodded once in agreement.

"You make a valid point," Jeff added.

"Mhm. Now, c'mon. Inside!" Riker exclaimed as he climbed out of the car.

"I'm excited. I can't wait to see if Caron is a girl or boy," Lasey giggled as she latched onto Riker's hand while Ryan latched onto Jude's.

"Mhm. Everyone is excited for that," Jeff hummed as he grabbed a hold of Riker's free hand.

"It's amazing Jay and Artemis settled on a unisex name they both liked so quickly," Jude snorted as they walked through the front doors and immediately turned towards the maternity ward.

"Agreed," Riker and Jeff laughed.

"Caron is gonna make it so I'm not the baby anymore," Ryan commented.

"Aw, you'll always be  _our_  baby, munchkin," Riker told him as he smiled over at Ryan.

"No. It's okay," Ryan said quickly with wide eyes.

"Accept it, Ry. You are always going to be Daddy and Jeff's baby boy," Jude giggled as she squeezed his hand. Ryan released a heavy sigh and slumped his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know," he added. Lasey giggled and reached out with her free hand to take Ryan's hand into hers.

"And you're always gonna be my baby brother, so I get to make fun of your  _forever_ ," Lasey said.

"And you'll always be my big sister so I get to annoy you  _forever_ ," Ryan replied with a smirk.

"Yeah. You do your job well, baby brother," Lasey told him with a smile. Ryan smiled widely back in response.

"Hey! Look what the cat's dragged in!" Danny immediately exclaimed as they walked into the waiting area.

"Uncle Danny!" Lasey and Ryan exclaimed as they ran at Danny and jumped into his lap as best they could. Danny just chuckled and ruffled their hair.

"Hey, kiddos," Danny added.

"What? No hello for me?" Tara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We can't tackle you like we can Uncle Danny. You've got a baby belly in the way," Ryan giggled as he carefully clambered into Tara's lap to hug her. Tara huffed out a laugh and hugged Ryan back.

"Yeah. How's being nearly six months pregnant treating you?" Riker asked as he leaned down to hug her. Tara groaned and ran a hand over her stomach.

"Absolutely terrible. Nico is way too active," Tara complained. Danny smirked and rolled his eyes.

"She likes to complain about it all the time as well. Last week she complained so much that her manager sent her home," Danny told them as he hugged Riker and Jeff in turn.

"My feet hurt!" Tara defended, expression offended. Danny just rolled his eyes again as he pat her shoulder. Then, she looked over at Jude and held her arms out. Jude smiled widely and leaned down to hug Tara. As Jude pulled away, Tara's eyebrows knit together and she cupped Jude's cheeks in her hands. "You, m'dear, have put on a bit of weight. Now, don't get offended! You look wonderful! You've always been so tiny."

"Oh my god, Tara," Danny groaned as he threw his head back. Jude smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I have been gaining a bit of weight," Jude said as she lowered herself into a chair. Danny looked over at her then, confused, while Tara preened a little. "I'm actually, about, three and a half months pregnant."

"Well, that explains  _that_ ," Tara scoffed with a wave of the hand.

" _What_?" Danny exclaimed, shooting upright in his seat and looking over at Jude with wide eyes. Jude smiled cautiously and nodded. Tara giggled and pulled Jude into a tight hug.

"Is Leon excited?" Tara asked as she held Jude at arm's length. Jude smiled and nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"He's really excited. His parents complain to me all the time about it," Jude told her. Tara cooed at that and pulled Jude closer to her, petting Jude's hair. Danny just continued to stare at Jude before shifting his gaze to Riker.

"You're gonna be a  _grandpa_ ," Danny whispered. Riker boomed out a laugh and clapped Danny on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," Riker added.

"Yeah, and according to Darren you started crying during the sonogram," Jeff snorted as he sat down next to Jude and pulled Ryan into his lap.

"He did," Jude confirmed. "I also may have started crying. And then I took a video and sent it to Leon, who then proceeded to cry once he wasn't in the car with his parents and grandparents."

"God, this family is full of saps," Tara sighed.

"Do you still have the video, Judey?" Lasey asked, eyes interested.

"Mhm," Jude hummed with a nod.

"Can I see it? I want to see you and Leon's baby," Lasey said as she walked over to perch herself on Jude's knees.

"Yeah," Jude replied as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened her videos folder.

"Oo, I wanna see!" Danny chirped as he leaned over Tara to watch as well. Tara scoffed and shoved at Danny's head lightly, causing him to giggle. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes at them but leaned over as well to watch the video.

"Oh! Look at your little bean!" Tara squeaked as she pointed at the screen. "Aw! What a strong little heart!"

"What now?" Kaiden's voice asked as he showed up. Jude jumped slightly and Kaiden chuckled as he walked over and smoothed down her hair before he kissed the top of her head. "Oh, you took a video at your sonogram?"

"Yeah. To send to Leon," Jude huffed out. Kaiden smiled widely and kissed the top of her head again.

"It's quite the experience, huh? Hearing your kid's heartbeat for the first time?" Kaiden asked. Jude smiled and nodded in agreement as she wiped at her eyes.

"Aw, Judey Bear," Riker cooed as he leaned forward to hug her. Jude let out a wet cough and wiped at her eyes again.

"I'm good," she coughed out.

"It's all good. Leo totally recorded Nico's heartbeat and would play it over and over again until we both started crying and I made him stop," Tara giggled as she tucked Jude's hair behind her ear. "It's a really wonderful thing."

"It really is," Jeff agreed. "I remember hearing Lasey's heartbeat for the first time. I definitely cried."

"Like a baby," Riker teased as he reached over to pinch Jeff's cheek. Jeff huffed out a breath and scrunched up his nose as he reached out to pinch Riker's side.

"Shut up. You started crying when we found out the munchkins' gender," Jeff countered.

"I was happy!" Riker defended.

"You're both idiots," Lasey whispered as she shook her head.

"Agreed," Kaiden chuckled as he gave Lasey a high-five. She smirked to herself and accepted the high-five.

"Okay, you're here, but where is Addie?" Jeff asked as he looked up at Kaiden with one eyebrow raised. Kaiden rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Parking the car. I think she also wanted time to collect herself before coming in. She's still being all huffy and pissed about everything. Katie is extremely confused," Kaiden replied. Jude sighed heavily then and rested her forehead between Lasey's shoulder blades. Kaiden placed a hand lightly on top of her head. "Don't worry. She won't be a raging bitch while we're here. Artemis would kill her."

"Addie is being a bitch about this?" Danny asked, eyebrows knitting together. Jude, Jeff, Riker, and Kaiden all looked over at Danny and nodded. "Wow, that's unexpected since the rest of you seem super excited."

"That doesn't seem to have an effect," Jude grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. I've bitched her out about it twice," Riker breathed as he pushed his hair away from his face. "It doesn't seem to work."

"And you don't need to stress yourself over it. Neither of you do. It's Addison's problem,  _not yours_ ," Jeff hissed out.

"Whoa, something has obviously happened in the Castellan household since all of this has started," Tara said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. One day after talking to Addie Daddy locked himself in his and Papa's room," Ryan commented. Danny, Tara, and Kaiden all immediately turned their eyes to Riker who smiled innocently.

"It's fine, guys. Nothing happened. I've become an expert in opening locked doors," Jeff said airily with a wave of his hand.

"Riker, you let me know when crap like that happens and I will try and talk more sense into Addie," Kaiden hissed. Riker just shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! That stuff is serious!"

"I know it's serious, Kaiden. But I know how to handle myself," Riker countered.

"And more importantly,  _I_  know how to handle him," Jeff said as he looked back at Kaiden seriously. Kaiden huffed out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Don't try and sass me, mister. I will out-sass you."

"He will," Lasey chirped. "I think it's Papa's favorite hobby to out-sass people."

"It is because you like to sass me all the time," Jeff told her as he leaned over to blow a kiss against her cheek, which caused her to giggle.

"That seems to be the trend in your house: settle sass with more sass," Tara laughed.

"That's exactly what happens," Riker told her as he pulled Ryan out of Jeff's lap as Ryan reached for him.

"Yep," Jeff agreed as he smiled smugly. "And it always ends with Lasey losing."

"Because you're mean," Lasey grunted stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jeff rolled his eyes, which caused Lasey to release an indignant squawk and reach over to swat at Jeff's arm. Jeff just cackled and grabbed onto her arm in order to pull her into his lap and blow a loud kiss against her cheek.

"Papa!" Lasey complained as she squirmed in his arms. Jeff just laughed and hugged her tightly. She let out a huff even as she smiled. Then, Jay appeared in the doorway, a wide smile on his face. They all turned to look at him.

"Caron is a girl," he told them. "She's healthy and, frankly, quite large."

"Congrats!" they all chorused out, Lasey and Ryan as they ran over to hug Jay's legs.

"Thanks. Now, Artemis said she wants to see Jude and Danny first. C'mon," Jay said, a wide smile still plastered across his face.

"Okey doke!" Danny chirped as she got up. Jude just looked confused, eyebrows knit together as she stood up. Riker chuckled and nudged her forward.

"G'head. We'll still be here when you get back," Riker told Jude. She gave him a deadpan look but then followed Danny and Jay through the door.

"What was that about?" Tara asked as Riker sat down in Jude's vacated seat.

"Artemis wants them to be the godparents," Riker replied.

"Ah. So they're gonna christen Caron?" Tara asked.

"No. Labeling them godparents is more to reassure Artie and Jay," Jeff replied. "They don't care about like actual paper-wise or whatever."

"Ah, gotcha," Tara breathed as she ran her hand over her stomach.

"Tara, is Nico kicking?" Ryan asked as he stared up at her hopefully.

"Nope, not right now. For once he is calm," Tara replied with a small smile.

"Aw,  _boo_ ," Ryan pouted. Riker chuckled and reached out to ruffle Ryan's hair.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna be staying with you at your house. You'll get to feel this little bugger move at some point," Tara assured him. Ryan smiled happily then, nose scrunched up.

"And then you'll get to feel Jude's baby move," Kaiden said as he sat down on Jeff's free side. "Though, that won't be for a few months."

"Yeah, I know," Ryan replied as he climbed into Riker's lap.

"Jude said she should start feeling the baby move next month," Lasey said. "She and Leon were on google the other day."

"Yeah, we know," Jeff snorted. "We heard Leon freaking out over the fact that there will be an afterbirth, which is a perfect example of how crappy sex education in this country is."

"Agreed," Tara laughed as she reached over to give Jeff a high-five.

"What's afterbirth?" Lasey asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's basically when the woman has to get the placenta out of her body, and the placenta is what helps keep the baby from becoming malnourished and stuff when it is developing," Riker told her.

"Sounds gross," Lasey commented.

"It is," Kaiden, Jeff, and Riker replied in unison. Tara simply made a face, nose scrunched up.

"Definitely not looking forward to that. Like, here, you just pushed a child how now can you please push out another thing that has kept your child alive? No thanks," Tara deadpanned.

"Sounds like you're talking about afterbirth," Addie snorted as she walked up to them.

"We are," Tara confirmed with a small nod.

"Sounds like I am happy I was born a boy," Ryan giggled.

"You don't even know yet, little man," Tara told him as she tapped his nose. Ryan huffed out a breath and then buried his face into Riker's shoulder.

"Hey, don't try and tell my eight year old things," Riker hissed as he held Ryan's head closer to his shoulder. Tara rolled his eyes and gave Riker a deadpan look.

"Says the one with hickeys on his neck…not to mention the ones you clearly put on Jeff's neck," Tara added.

"That's because Daddy and Papa are gross," Lasey said matter-of-factly. "I mean, I don't really understand but Jude says it's gross, which seems hypocritical because she has some of those things too."

"That she does," Jeff chuckled as he ruffled Lasey's hair.

"Guys, c'mon, I don't want to hear about this," Addie complained. Riker looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No comment," Riker added. Addie sent a glare in Riker's direction but he ignored it. Then, Jay appeared with Jude and Danny in tow.

"Okay, she asked for Riker and Jeff next," Jay said with a smile. Both of them smiled and Riker lifted Ryan out of his lap so he could stand up. Jude walked quickly around Addie and sat back down next to Tara. Riker ruffled her hair affectionately as she passed and then latched onto Jeff's hand as they followed Jay.

"So, did Artie complain at all during the procedure?" Jeff asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Jay replied with a small shrug.

"That _is_ surprising," Riker chuckled. Jay snorted and nodded in agreement before they walked into Artemis' room. Artemis looked up and smiled at them, a small bundle held in her arms. Jeff skipped over and leaned over to look at Caron and immediately began to coo. Riker smiled and walked up to stand next to Jeff to look at Caron. She stared back up at them with bleary, blue eyes. A tuft of dark hair was on top of her head and she was clenching and unclenching her small fists.

"She is, like, the perfect mix of the two of you," Jeff crooned as he carefully reached out to run his finger along Caron's cheek.

"She really is," Riker agreed as he rested his chin on Jeff's shoulder in order to look down at the infant. "I still can't believe you had your own kid. It seems like yesterday you were bursting into our apartment and complaining about your friends all having babies."

"Don't kid yourself, that was nearly twelve years ago now," Artemis laughed as she carefully handed Caron to Jay, who smiled widely and cooed down at his daughter.

"Sh, no, our daughter is not allowed to turn eleven yet," Jeff breathed, placing a finger to his lips. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff's cheek.

"You just don't want her to turn eleven because you know she's gonna cry over not getting a Hogwarts letter," Artemis snorted.

"While this is true, Jeff also doesn't ever want her to start dating," Riker told her as Jeff made a stubborn face.

"She is my baby girl and no man is allowed to touch her…or woman. We don't know about her yet," Jeff commented.

"And yet you say you know about Ryan?" Jay asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah. Spend a day around Ryan and show him pictures of Tyler Hoechlin and you will know too," Riker snorted. "I mean, we're not saying he actually  _is_  gay, but there is a strong possibility."

"Agreed. He reminds me a lot of how Darren and Dalton were at his age sometimes," Artemis huffed out as she sank more into the bed she was on.

"Yep," Jeff agreed as he reached out to hug Artemis lightly. She smiled and pat at his arms.

"That is a valid point," Riker added with a small nod. Then, Jude appeared in the doorway, bottom lip held between her teeth.

"Can we go? I wanna go home," she huffed out as she walked up to Riker and immediately burrowed into his side. Riker sighed and placed a hand lightly on top of her head. Artemis eyed Jude with a sad expression while Jay simply inspected Jude.

"Yeah. We can go home. I'll go collect the munchkins," Jeff told her, running a hand across Jude's back as he left the room.

"Sorry, Artie. I'm sure we'll see you more once you get home," Riker said as he gave Artemis a small smile. She smiled and shrugged at him.

"It's fine. Fatherhood calls, yeah?" she asked in response. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement before leading Jude out of the room, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

"Danny, Tara, you know how to get to our house?" Riker asked as he poked his head into the waiting room.

"Yes, sir!" Danny chirped in response.

"Alright. See you when you get there, then," Riker said. Danny and Tara both waved as Danny helped Tara out of her seat so she could go see Artemis and the baby.

"Thanks," Jude whispered as they walked out of the building.

"No problem, baby girl," Riker assured her as he kissed her forehead and headed towards the car where Jeff was ushering Lasey and Ryan into the back seat.

000000

"Please tell me that you are going to have a baby shower for Jude before I leave," Tara said a few days later as she collapsed on the couch next to Riker, Danny trailing behind her. Riker looked over at her with wide eyes and she sighed. "You're not planning a baby shower for your daughter? She's gonna need a lot of shit, y'know."

"And I have an entire fund saved up for her. It was originally going to go towards her college degree, but now she said she wants to go to community college for a basic business degree for when she takes over the studio," Riker said.

"That doesn't mean you can't have a baby shower for her. You know Miri probably wants to throw gifts at Jude," Danny commented as he slouched down on the couch.

"We don't need to have a baby shower for Mom to do that," Riker grunted as he slouched down as well, laptop nearly falling out of his lap before he caught it.

"Okay, grumpy gills. Why don't you want to have a baby shower for Judes?" Tara asked as she reached out to play with Riker's hair. Riker heaved out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jude isn't even sure if she wants one. Addie not being supportive has thrown a huge kink into so many things," Riker sighed.

"So then  _you_  have one for her. Addie is obviously choosing to not be a part of Jude having a kid. That doesn't mean you shouldn't do nice things for Jude. She's your daughter as well," Danny told him. Riker turned his head to look at Danny.

"I know this. And Jeff and I have been planning on trying to do something. It's just hard to organize with people," Riker said. "Jude said she doesn't want it to be a big deal either."

"Well, too bad. We are gonna make it a big deal. And she knows plenty of people who will be more than willing to dive into their funds to spoil her with gifts to make having a kid at seventeen easier," Tara commented as she ran a hand over her stomach.

"Yeah, I know. When Jude told Lily, Lily almost went out and bought, like, a shit-ton of stuff that Jude won't need until after the baby is born," Riker snorted.

"That's Lilleth for you," Danny chuckled. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Plus, Jude really won't need many new things clothes and bedding wise. We all still have stuff from when our kids were born," Riker said.

"Oh my god, she can get some god damn new clothes for her child rather than some hand-me-downs from your children," Tara scoffed.

"No, I know that. But like strollers and stuff? We all have so much of that stuff. Especially some of the things people gave us for Lasey and Ryan that we never used. The strollers have been sitting in the garage for ages because we never used them," Riker said.

"Yeah, bless your arms. You still carry your children around," Danny snorted. Riker smiled and shrugged.

"They're pretty small," Riker added. "And they walk on their own as well now. They're big kids now."

"Yeah, we know. But still, I want to attend a baby shower for our baby Jude," Tara said as she pulled lightly at Riker's hair. He smiled and rolled his eyes as he swat at her hand.

"We'll talk to Jeff and Artie about it later," Riker added. "And Leon's parents, actually."

"Yeah! Leon is like a snake! I haven't seen him since we've gotten here!" Tara exclaimed, offended.

"That's because whenever he's here you're at Artie's and when you're here he's gone home," Riker laughed. "But, I am pretty sure he is spending the next few nights here because he has family visiting and they don't have that much room in their house."

"His parents are chill with him just staying with his girlfriend for nights on end?" Danny asked, eyebrows raised.

"Danners, she's already pregnant, what else is gonna happen?" Tara scoffed. Riker snorted and shook his head.

"They actually let him do that before she got pregnant. Though usually they preferred if they were here because our house is closer to theirs than Addie's is and the kids tire Leon out so when he gets home he doesn't bounce around," Riker laughed.

"So…is Leon a boy or a dog…?" Danny asked with a chuckle. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You'll understand when he is staying here. He has a lot of energy for a seventeen year old and he doesn't play any sports to release the energy," Riker told them. "Jude tried to convince him to do dance at one point, but that nearly ended with a broken mirror in my studio."

"Oh jeez," Tara huffed. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm not even sure I want to know how that happened…" Danny breathed.

"Basically an over energetic fifteen year old and a room full of mirrors don't mix well," Riker said. "Jude was so horrified because they had just started dating and it was only the second time I'd met him. You should have seen her slink into my and Jeff's room that night. I thought she was going to sink into the floor with shame."

"Aw, she's precious," Tara giggled. Riker nodded in agreement.

"I guess the kids are with Jude over at Leon's," Jeff commented as he walked into the living room and immediately collapsed next to Riker as he kicked his shoes off.

"Mhm," Riker hummed in response as he kissed Jeff's cheek. "It's been nice and quiet all day."

"The quiet before the storm of Leon gets here tonight," Jeff said.

"Yep," Riker chuckled in agreement. Jeff just hummed happily and sprawled himself across Riker's bare abdomen, cheek smashed against Riker's chest.

"After all these years and I still don't understand how you stay so hot," Jeff grumbled.

"I think that's in the eye of the beholder, Jeffry," Danny chuckled. Jeff made a face at Danny and reached out to slap Danny's leg.

"You're a little shit and I will not tolerate it right now," Jeff hissed as he settled back against Riker's chest.

"Do you ever tolerate it?" Tara asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No," Jeff mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Now shush, I want to sleep against my husband's glorious chest."

"You're sickening," Tara told him as she shifted slightly on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on.

"You and Leo are no better. Have you watched him while he coos at Nico? Disgusting," Danny scoffed. Tara rolled her eyes and pinched Danny's leg.

"Shut up. Our baby boy deserves to be cooed at," Tara grumbled as she ran her hands over her stomach again. Danny rolled his eyes this time and curled his legs up to his chest.

"Doesn't change the fact that watching someone coo at someone's protruding stomach is weird," Riker said as he ran his fingers gently through Jeff's hair. Jeff released a small hum, clearly half-asleep.

"Agreed," Danny huffed. Tara just stuck her tongue out at the both of them as she flipped through channels.

"You're just bitter because you're not gonna have kids, Daniel," Tara added.

"No, not really. Roy and I agreed we don't want kids, and if we do decide to have them, we are going to adopt," Danny countered.

"Adoption is always a good option," Riker said as Jeff began to snore against his chest. Danny hummed in agreement. "Jeff and I almost adopted another kid a few years back, but then Joey and Selena adopted him because they really,  _really_  wanted another kid but Selena physically couldn't have another kid."

"This is new information," Tara said as she looked over at Riker. He just smiled and shrugged.

"Plus, Colton was practically an infant then and they wanted an infant more than we did," Riker added. "We're quite happy with our two little munchkins."

"They are quite ideal children. They behave," Danny laughed. "Especially compared to everyone else's kids."

"Agreed," Riker laughed.

"Ugh, Daddy, I am so done with seeing you shirtless and covered in hickeys," Jude complained as she burst through the front door, Leon, Lasey, and Ryan behind her.

"It's summer, little miss, and this is my house. I will do as I please," Riker told her.

"You're lucky my morning sickness has started to pass, or else I would vomit all over you," Jude scoffed as she walked upstairs. Lasey snorted and then skipped off towards the back off the house, calling for Samoa. Ryan giggled and followed his older sister, stumbling and nearly falling face-first into the floor.

"'m fine!" Ryan chirped before running off. Riker huffed out a breath and shook his head before turning to look at Leon, who was smiling innocently.

"You, sir, have been plotting," Riker said with a smirk. Leon smiled widely then and nodded as he walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of Riker. "Hit me with it."

"Okay, so our third anniversary is soon and I know she's been complaining about not wanting a baby shower, which means she wants one, so I thought we could do that," Leon said happily as he bounced his legs.

"I told you we should do one!" Tara screeched as she slapped Riker's arm.

"Hey! Chill it! Jeffry is sleeping!" Riker hissed at Tara. "And I never said I was opposed to the idea, I just said she doesn't need as much as you think she does."

"You're a dick," Tara grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've got one," Riker shot back before looking over at Leon who was still smiling and bouncing his legs. "But, that sounds like a wonderful idea. We can organize with your parents and stuff, yeah?"

"Yep! I already talked to my parents about it!" Leon chirped. "They wanted me to ask if you minded doing it here since your house is bigger."

"Yeah, no problem. Just let me know plans once you get there," Riker said.

"Aye, aye!" Leon replied as he saluted Riker before hopping up from the table and darting towards where Jude had disappeared earlier.

"And I now believe you about how hyperactive Leon is," Danny huffed out. Riker just chuckled and leaned over carefully to ruffle Danny's hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Back to the TV while the kiddies play," Tara hummed as she settled more into the couch and began flipping channels again. Riker and Danny exchanged a look and both rolled their eyes before settling in as well.

000000

"Don't you dare even think about trying to steal my daughter," Artemis hissed as she eyed Riker with narrowed eyes a few weeks later as they were setting up the backyard for Jude's baby shower. Leon had gotten her out of the house earlier to take her to the zoo they'd gone to for their first date.

"I'm not gonna steal Caron. I have two kids of my own. I just love babies," Riker said as he cooed down at Caron who smiled in her way back up at Riker and wiggled around in his arms. Artemis smiled and rolled her eyes as she carefully sat down in a chair. Jay smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head as he walked by.

"My turn! She is my niece after all," Danny chirped as he popped up at Riker's side.

"Yeah, and Riker needs to use his muscles to help me bring the table outside," Jeff said from where he was standing in the doorway into the backyard.

"Yeah, because Papa is too weak to do it by himself," Lasey giggled as she bolted out the door passed Jeff.

"You're a terrible human being!" Jeff called after her. Lasey cackled in response as she flung herself onto one of the swings on their swing set.

"She just likes being mean," Ryan commented as he toddled out of the back door to go join his older sister.

"Yep. She gets it from both Papa  _and_  Artie," Riker chuckled, ruffling Ryan's hair as they passed each other while Riker was walking to meet Jeff.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Artemis scoffed, sounding offended.

"Shut up, Artie. You're a terrible person ninety percent of the time," Tara told Artemis as she sat down.

"You're no better," Roy snorted before darting away from Tara as she tried to reach out and slap him.

"Hey! Be nice to my boyfriend!" Danny protested.

"Yeah, be nice to me," Roy giggled as he hid behind Danny and propped his chin on Danny's shoulder. Tara rolled her eyes and then poked Leo in the side.

"Babe, do me a favor and go over there and slap Roy upside the head," Tara said, looking up at Leo.

"That's okay, I can live without doing that," Leo chuckled in response before kissing Tara's forehead. Tara let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"My husband is good for nothing other than getting me pregnant," Tara huffed.

"And that is something none of us needed to hear," Miri commented as she walked into the backyard with Drew and Leon's parents trailing behind her.

"Agreed!" Jeff called out in agreement as he and Riker picked up the table to bring it outside.

"That's Tara for you," Danny chuckled as he sat down next to Tara so she could coo over Caron as well.

"Do we have coffee here?" Darren suddenly called out. "I need coffee!"

"No you don't!" Dalton countered.

"You woke up me up at five-thirty this morning, you heathen! I need coffee!" Darren retorted.

"There is a single cup coffee machine in the kitchen, Dar! Cartridges are in the cabinet next to the fridge!" Riker called out.

"You're a god among men, big brother!" Darren exclaimed as they heard Dalton let out an indignant yelp.

"Dalton, dear god, let your fiancé have coffee," Jeff called out. "Like, was there even a reason to wake him up at five-thirty?"

"I was excited for today," Dalton giggled as he jogged out into the backyard.

"Yeah. Let your fiancé drink coffee," Tara laughed.

"Honestly, Dalton. Sometimes I think you're still a toddler," Miri breathed as she reached out to pat Dalton's cheek. Dalton smiled and scrunched up his nose.

"Gotta keep Dar on his toes," Dalton added.

"You do your job well, Tonny," Darren commented as he walked out of the house with a cup of coffee in his hand and walked over to kiss Dalton's cheek. Dalton smiled smugly and kissed Darren's cheek as well. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before turning to Leon's parents.

"Ariana, Liam, would you like anything?" Riker asked.

"Oh, no thank you, dear," Ariana replied with a smile.

"At least  _one_  of my children has manners," Miri breathed as Ryan ran up to her, hands in the air to be picked up. Miri smiled down at her grandson and obliged, easily placing the small eight year old on her hip.

"Hey, I have plenty of manners," Darren pouted from behind the rim of his coffee cup.

"Yeah, as you hide behind your coffee cup," Dalton giggled as he pulled the cup away from Darren's face. Darren released a whine in protest and pulled the cup back towards himself. Miri rolled her eyes and bounced Ryan on her hip as he giggled.

"Honestly, Darren, you're twenty-one," she breathed.

"So? Matt is twenty-four and he is less mature than me sometimes," Darren replied.

"Yeah, which really annoys his trainer and Sarah," Jeff snorted.

"Sh, if we talk about it too much it's going to curse us for the next few days," Riker hissed out. "He will show up and he will wreak havoc."

"Daddy, it doesn't matter what you say, Matt is going to come and wreak havoc anyway," Lasey scoffed with an eye roll. "It's just what he does best, which is why I am happy he is staying with Gramma."

"I knew I liked Ryan best for a reason," Miri said. Ryan giggled happily and hugged Miri around the neck while Lasey shrugged and sat down in the grass.

"Your favoritism will have to end at some point," Lasey commented. "Because we all are waiting for the day Ryan actually breaks the rules."

"I would  _never_ ," Ryan scoffed, sounding affronted. Lasey smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It will happen one day, baby brother.  _One day_ ," Lasey breathed.

"Stop trying to corrupt your younger brother," Riker told Lasey, who simply shrugged again as she started to pick the flowers around her.

"I think if Lasey hasn't corrupted Ryan by now, he should be safe," Liam commented as he chuckled and clapped Riker on the shoulder.

"Never underestimate the Aaronson blood," Jeff countered with a smirk. "We are a very sassy and influential breed."

"Yeah, Riker would know, wouldn't he?" Joey asked as he walked into the backyard with Levi and Selena behind him, Colton perched happily on Selena's hip.

"We are not starting in on this again," Riker sighed. Selena just laughed and walked over to kiss Riker's cheek.

"We tease you out of love, m'dear," she added as Colton reached for Riker.

"That's what you want me to think," Riker replied as he pulled Colton into his arms. Colton hummed happily and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Selena smiled and pat Riker's cheek before heading over towards Artemis who had Caron back in her arms.

"How's it feel to be becoming a grandpa soon?" Joey asked as he clapped Riker on the back.

"Well, he started crying during the sonogram if that tells you anything," Darren giggled.

"Aw, what a sap," Joey chuckled as he scooped Levi up.

"You're gonna be a grampa?" Levi questioned, her eyes curious.

"Yep," Riker told her as he smiled and reached out to tap her nose. Levi huffed out a giggle and buried her face in Joey's shoulder. Joey smiled and kissed the top of Levi's head.

"Hey! Leon and Jude just pulled up out front!" Jay exclaimed as he jogged back into the backyard. Lasey immediately began to giggle and ran over to Jeff to cling to his leg. Jeff just smiled and rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on top of Lasey's hair.

"Le-on, I just wanna  _sit_ ," they all heard Jude complain loudly.

"You can sit in a minute, I promise," Leon chuckled.

"I wanna sit  _now_. The half-hour car ride was not long enough to rest my swollen ankles," Jude told him. They all heard Leon bark out another laugh before they appeared in the back door. Jude immediately stopped and stared at everyone scattered around the yard, eyes wide.

"Surprise!" they all exclaimed.

"Pize!" Colton squeaked from around his thumb a few seconds late, throwing his free hand into the air. Jude smiled widely then as everyone else chuckled.

"Now sit! We all heard you complaining!" Artemis chirped, patting the open seat next to her.

"God,  _yes_ ," Jude breathed, quickly shuffling over to the chair and collapsing into it. "Baby?"

"A woman of many words," Leon chuckled as he bound over to Jude and kissed the top of her head. Jude simply hummed in response and carefully cradled Caron in her arms.

"You're acting all nonchalant but I can tell by the puppy-ish look on your face that  _you've_  been planning this," Jude said as she looked up at Leon, who simply smiled widely. Jude smiled and rolled her eyes before pulling Leon down to kiss his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," Leon replied. Then, Jude turned and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you," she told them.

"You're welcome," a few of them chimed.

"Now, can I have some food?" Jude asked, eyes hopeful. Miri just laughed and went off with Ryan to grab Jude some food. Riker smiled and walked over to kiss the top of her head. Colton giggled gleefully as Riker leaned down and pat the top of Jude's head. Jude smiled and reached out with one arm to hold onto Colton's hand. Colton giggled again and blew an air-kiss at Jude, who gasped and pretended to catch it and hold it to her chest.

"Aw, thank you, Colton," Jude added.

"Welcome!" Colton squeaked happily.

"Now, you enjoy yourself, okay?" Riker asked in a whisper. "And I will warn you, this is a smaller one for family. I know Artemis and Jeff were talking about a larger one with your friends as well."

"Oh god, squash that idea, please. I'm happy with just this small one with family," Jude said with wide eyes.

"You got it, Judey Bear," Riker told her as he ruffled her hair before walking back towards Joey.

"You're gonna have your hands quite full come December, huh?" Joey asked as he and Riker went to sit in the grass.

"God yeah," Riker huffed out as he placed Colton in his lap. Colton just giggled happily and began to play with the grass while Levi smiled at her younger brother and reached out to poke at the toes of his bare feet.

"You're gonna love having a baby in the house again though, aren't you?" Joey asked as he smiled down at his children as they played together. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You know me too well," Riker added as he looked over towards where Jude and Leon were both smiling and talking with Ariana and Liam. "They're gonna be doing a lot though. I'm just making sure Jude and Leon have the back-up they need."

"Which is always good," Joey commented as he leaned forward slightly so Levi could climb across his shoulders. The four year old giggled happily and pat Joey on the head in thanks. Colton just smiled widely up at Levi and giggled. "Has Addie still not come 'round?"

"Nope. I still talk to her every once in a while, but Jude doesn't need that right now. They see each other in passing at the studio, but that's it," Riker huffed out. "I'm hoping Addie may come around soon. Katie misses her big sister and I've been trying to organize with Kaiden a week that Katie could come spend with us, but Addie seems adamant to not let it happen."

"That sucks," Joey breathed as he caught Colton as the two year old stumbled forward. Colton kissed Joey's cheek loudly in thanks and Joey smiled, kissing Colton's cheek in return.

"Lookit, it is like a partial Brandywine reunion with the addition of toddlers," Jeff giggled as he dropped to the ground with them.

"Mmh. We're missing half of the other members," Joey chuckled. Jeff smiled and shrugged in response as he allowed Colton to climb into his lap and hug him.

"It's okay. The rest are losers," Jeff added.

"Oo, don't let Lily ever hear you say that," Riker laughed.

"I could totally take Lilleth," Jeff scoffed with an eye roll.

"In other words, Riker could take Lily and you would make him step in because you're a wimp," Joey said.

"Exactly. That's what he's here for," Jeff replied easily as he reached over to pat Riker's cheek.

"Riker the defender, apparently," Riker said with a smile.

"It seems so," Joey agreed as he looked over at Jude, who was now laughing with Darren and Dalton.

"Hey, she's my kid. I will protect her no matter what, even if it is from her own mother," Riker grumbled as Levi got bored climbing on Joey's shoulders and toddled over to climb onto his.

"The mighty Riker defends his young in all situations. We should really make a nature documentary about it," Jeff said as Colton played with his fingers.

"You're terrible," Riker said as he reached over to flick Jeff's ear. Jeff smiled innocently and scrunched up his nose. "Don't try and be cute. You're a terrible person."

"I know. It keeps me awake at night…just kidding. I sleep like a rock," Jeff cackled.

"God, you really do," Riker sighed.

"I bet that made sharing a twin bed a real pain back in high school," Joey laughed.

"It really did. If he was sleeping on the outer edge of the bed I was stuck there until he woke up," Riker said. Jeff just shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back on his palms as Colton began to play with the hem of his shorts.

"You're making it sound like you couldn't have moved me. We both know you were definitely strong enough to pick me up back then," Jeff said.

"You're making it sound like I can't pick you up now, which I totally can," Riker retorted.

"Semantics," Jeff scoffed with a one-shouldered shrug. Joey smiled and shook his head.

"You're both ridiculous," Joey added.

"We try," they replied in unison.

"And you succeed," Joey told them with a smile.

"Suck-seed," Levi giggled. "That's a funny word."

" _You're_  a funny word," Joey told her as he reached out to tap her nose.

"No  _you_ ," Levi squeaked as he flung herself back into Joey's lap. Joey dramatically fell back as she collided with his chest and then groaned.

"Oh no. The Levi monster has gotten me. How will I go on?" Joey asked wistfully.

"I save you, Daddy!" Colton exclaimed as he clambered over to Joey and Levi to throw himself at Levi. Levi let out a squeak as Colton bumped into her and dramatically fell to the side and off of Joey's chest.

"Colton got me!" Levi exclaimed. "I have been defeated!"

"Yay!" Colton bugled as he flung himself down onto Joey's chest to hug Joey around the neck.

"Whoa there, little dude," Joey grunted as he grabbed a hold of Colton and sat up. "You got be careful."

"Sorry, Daddy," Colton whispered loudly as he stared up at Joey with wide, watery eyes. Joey smiled and blew a kiss against Colton's cheek.

"You're not in trouble, Col, just be careful," Joey told him. Colton hummed happily then and collapsed against Joey's chest.

"Okay! The party can officially start now! Matthew has arrived!" Matt suddenly exclaimed as he burst into the backyard, Sarah following behind him and looking exasperated.

"Matt!" Jude exclaimed happily.

"Jude!" Matt replied as he walked over to her quickly and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"You look happy to have escaped being in the car with your husband," Jeff laughed as Sarah walked over to them. Sarah huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"I thought he was going to vibrate out of his skin from excitement. Like, honestly. He wasn't even this excited after winning a gold medal," Sarah scoffed as she sat down.

"It's a good thing he has his priorities straight," Riker chuckled as he watched Matt pull Darren into his hug with Jude.

"God, I can't even imagine what he is gonna be like at Darren and Dalton's wedding in a few months," Joey breathed.

" _No_. Don't even mention that today. If you do, I will  _injure_  you," Sarah hissed as she pointed at Joey seriously.

"And that right there is all the answer we needed," Riker laughed as he pulled Sarah into his side to hug her. Sarah released a heavy sigh and sagged into Riker's side.

"My husband is like an excitable puppy," she added.

"Yeah. It's why he gets along with Leon so well," Jeff snorted as they watched Matt and Leon embrace each other tightly while laughing. Sarah hummed in agreement and gave a small nod.

"You have a valid point," she added as she smiled and hugged Levi as Levi wiggled her way into Sarah's lap.

"It should be interesting within the next few days, though, because Matt said he is planning on coming to one of my classes and my students have no idea I know him," Riker chuckled.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Sarah snorted with an eye roll. Riker nodded in agreement and ruffled Colton's hair as Colton toddled around between them.

"God, Matt is such a puppy," Selena giggled as she sat down next to Joey and pulled Colton into her lap.

"Mhm," Sarah hummed in agreement. "Try sitting in a car with him for nearly three hours."

"That's okay. Being in the car with my kids for half an hour is enough," Selena replied.

"Hey!" Levi protested, expression stubborn. Selena smiled and kissed Levi's forehead.

"You know I love you, baby girl," Selena told her. Levi giggled then and launched herself into Joey's lap. Joey grunted and then adjusted the four year old in his lap.

"I don't think I am going to get my boyfriend back for a while," Jude giggled as she walked over and sat down in front of Riker.

"You are probably correct," Jeff told her as Riker chuckled and began to braid Jude's hair. Jude simply hummed and leaned back into Riker as she rubbed at her feet.

"If I never had to walk again until I gave birth, I would be so happy," Jude sighed out.

"Jeez, and you're only three and a half months," Selena snorted. Jude shrugged and wiggled her toes.

"Everyone is different during pregnancy," Sarah commented with a shrug.

"Exactly," Jude agreed as she sent a smile in Sarah's direction. Sarah smiled back in response and pat Jude's knee.

"Plus, she has still been dancing, give her a little credit," Riker said.

"Yeah,  _exactly_ ," Jude said as she made a face at Selena, who smiled and rolled her eyes.

" _All the sass_ ," Jeff whispered with a giggle. Riker smiled and shook his head, nudging Jeff's knee with his own.

"For once it didn't involve you," Riker said.

"True," Joey chuckled in agreement. Jeff just shrugged and leaned back on his palms.

"I do what I want," Jeff added.

"Oh, there's the sass," Sarah laughed as she reached around Riker to pat Jeff's shoulder. Jeff scrunched up his nose and smile smugly.

"It's my profession," Jeff said.

"And you do it well, babe," Riker told him as Jude chuckled.

"Hey! Presents time!" Miri called out. "The people are demanding it!"

"Ugh, that's my queue," Jude huffed out as she shoved herself up from the ground. The rest of them all chuckled and stood up as well to follow Jude across the yard.

000000

"Riker!" Carla hissed as she slid across the studio floor to him a few days later. "Why is there currently an Olympic gymnast walking around the studio and talking to Carson like he knows him?"

"Because he does…?" Riker asked cautiously.

"What?  _How_?" Hayley demanded as she popped up behind Carla.

"Matt is Darren's biological older brother," Riker told them. "I've known Matt since he was eight."

" _You know an Olympic gymnast and didn't tell us_?" Carla hissed out.

"Guys, you realize being famous in the Castellan family is normal, right?" Jude asked as she showed up at Riker's side. "I mean, most of the people I know have been on, or are still on TV, or been involved with Broadway somehow. An Olympic gymnast isn't that strange in our world."

"Exactly. Especially when said Olympic gymnast still acts like he's five," Riker added.

"Hey, it keeps you on your toes," Matt laughed as he showed up behind Riker and clapped Riker on the shoulder.

"No, it doesn't. Lasey's antics keep me on my toes, you're just obnoxious," Riker told him. Matt gasped, pretending to be offended.

"I give you my love and my life and  _this_  is how you treat me?" Matt scoffed.

"Yep, exactly," Riker replied as he ruffled Matt's hair. Matt chuckled and then practically tackled Riker into a hug. "Honestly, Matt, you're twenty-four."

"Lies and slander, I am only four," Matt giggled.

"That's about right," Jude snorted as she walked into the studio and dropped her bag onto the floor. Carla and Hayley just stared at Matt with wide eyes. Once he noticed them, he smiled widely and waved.

"Hi! Are you some of Riker's students?" Matt asked from where he was practically clinging to Riker's back.

"Uh, yeah," Hayley breathed out.

"These are Hayley and Carla," Riker said. "Guys, as you know, this is Matt."

"Don't let him being an Olympic gymnast fool you, he still trips over his feet all the time," Carson chuckled as he walked by. Matt hissed at Carson's retreating back, causing Carson to bark out a laugh and wave over his shoulder as he walked to the studio where his class was.

"Did I honestly just witness Olympic gymnast Matt Sanders  _hiss_ at Carson?" Nick breathed out as he walked down the hallway with wide eyes.

"That you did," Riker replied as he ushered Nick into the studio.

"Does that surprise you?" Jeremy asked as he followed Nick. "He knows the Castellans and probably all those that come with them."

"How are you not freaking out?" Carla squeaked as she stared at Jeremy with wide eyes. Jeremy shrugged and dropped his bag onto the floor next to Jude's.

"I figured out a while ago that they knew each other because I saw Jude messaging back and forth with him once," Jeremy replied. "It made sense to me then why I thought Darren looked so much like Matt."

"Yep. I am proud of my baby brother. He's on Broadway and all that," Matt giggled.

"Mhm. And getting married at the end of the summer," Riker chuckled. Matt released an excited giggle and bounced on his toes. Jude smiled and shook her head as she sat down on the floor to stretch.

"Daddy, you enjoy riling Matt up too much," Jude told Riker, who smiled widely and nodded in agreement.

"It is such a rewarding pastime," Riker added. "Now stretches, you guys!"

" _Boring_ ," Jeremy huffed even as he collapsed onto the floor next to Jude, who giggled and nudged Jeremy's leg. Jeremy smiled and nudged her back before he began to stretch.

"So, how come you're here?" Carla asked as she looked up at Matt.

"Because Riker is going to help me brush up on my dancing skills," Matt replied with a smug smile.

"He's surprisingly good," Jude commented as she leaned back on her palms while pointing and flexing her feet. Matt just shrugged casually and leaned against one of the bars along the wall.

"You should see how jealous Miranda gets when I easily replicate her routines and make them better," Matt added. "I even offered to bring her here so Riker could teach her."

"Oh, I'm sure  _that_  went well," Riker laughed as he stretched as well. Matt giggled gleefully, nose scrunched up.

"She threatened to rip my dick off because I insinuated that you had more talent than her," Matt said. "She would be  _pissed_  if she saw some of the stuff you did for competitions in college."

"Then I'm honestly surprised you haven't shown her yet," Riker scoffed as Jude giggled.

"Jeez. Just how many famous people do you guys know?" Nick huffed out.

"A lot," Riker, Jude, and Matt laughed.

"It happens when you start acting as a teen and from there go into dance competitions and get noticed for that," Riker said airily.

"And then have siblings who work on Broadway," Matt added.

"It's a little ridiculous sometimes when I think about all the famous people I know…mostly when I see my own face plastered across some magazine after being with any of them," Jude said.

"Sometimes Lasey comes home from school events and tells us how someone finally realized who her parents are. She always sounds so exasperated," Riker chuckled as he stood up and then helped Jude up as she reached towards him.

"Hey, wait, before you start, do a small routine. I want to take a video and send it to Miranda," Matt giggled. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before extending a hand towards Jude. She smiled as well and carefully placed her hand in Riker's before they started to dance. Matt laughed gleefully as he taped them. "She's gonna be so mad. Jude is nearly four months pregnant and still dancing like a pro."

"Practice and perseverance!" Jude chirped with a smile.

"That's right," Riker agreed as he kissed Jude's temple. "Alright guys, let's go!"

"Ugh. We've gotta follow them now," Hayley complained.

"Oh, shush. You're here to learn and get better. I don't expect you to be professionals…yet," Riker told her. Hayley just smiled and rolled her eyes as she and Nick stood across from each other.

"I dunno, man. Apparently I can become an Olympic gymnast and still utilize my dancing skills," Carla scoffed as she placed her hands in Jeremy's.

"Not as often," Matt told her. Then, his phone chimed and he immediately began to laugh as he looked down at it. "She literally sent me a picture of her flicking me off!"

"Tell her I say she's a sore loser," Riker said.

"Hold on, she's typing something else," Matt breathed. Then, he barked out another laugh. "She just sent  _I hate them so much. Riker is 36 and Jude is pregnant. They're not allowed to be better dancers than I am_."

"What a sour-puss," Jude giggled. "You should tell her to come visit."

"She's actually about an hour away from here right now. She had been visiting family," Matt commented.

"Exactly. She should come visit," Riker laughed as he turned the music on. "Okay, routine!"

"Aye, aye!" Carla, Hayley, Jeremy, and Nick chimed as they started dancing. Riker just chuckled and then gestured Matt over so they could dance as well while Jude just smiled to herself and sat on a chair to watch.

000000

"Daddy!" Ryan exclaimed as he ran up to Riker. "Where are you going with Jude and Uncle Darren?"

"We're going to Jude's sonogram appointment, bud," Riker replied as he ruffled Ryan's hair. "We'll be back soon."

"Yep! And then we're all gonna have a dinner tonight," Darren said as he ruffled Ryan's hair as well.

"Dalton coming?" Ryan asked, eyes excited.

"Yes, Dalton is coming. So is Leon," Riker replied.

"Yep! Now c'mon, let's go play!" Tara exclaimed as she waddled up to Ryan. Ryan released a giggle and then bolted off. They all heard Danny release a squeak from the living room and Riker shook his head.

"Jude! Let's go!" Riker called out.

"Coming!" Jude replied. "I can't find my other flip-flop!"

"Is it purple?" Darren asked.

"Yep!" Jude said.

"It's by the front door!" Darren told her.

"Samoa! You're annoying!" Jude screamed through the house. They all heard an indignant yowl from the living room and they laughed. Jude just huffed out a breath as she shuffled towards the front door. "Stupid cat."

"She just likes your shoes," Riker chuckled as he rubbed Jude's back.

"Apparently, because she doesn't take anyone else's shoes," Jude grumbled as they walked out the front door.

"Oh, stop being so grumpy. You get to find out if you're having a boy or girl today," Darren told her as he climbed into the back seat of the car. Jude simply hummed in response as she buckled into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, but not until dinner later. Only you, Daddy, and the sonogram lady will know for now," Jude said.

"Oh, hush, you're the one that wanted to do it this way since Leon can't come again," Riker chided her as he drove off down the street.

"Eh, I know," Jude replied with a shrug.

"It will still be just as exciting," Darren commented as he folded his legs up onto the seat. Jude smiled and rolled her eyes at Darren through the rearview mirror.

"I know, you dingus," Jude replied.

"Hey,  _rude_ ," Darren told her as he reached forward to flick her ear. Jude giggled and caught Darren's wrist and shoved his hand back towards him. Darren chuckled and scrunched up his nose at her. Riker just smiled and shook his head.

"Children," he sighed.

"You act like a child most of the time," Darren snorted as he smirked at his older brother.

"I would  _never_ ," Riker scoffed, mouth dropped open.

"Mkay, Daddy," Jude said as she reached over to pat Riker's shoulder. He chuckled as reached over to pinch her cheek lightly. She released an indignant squawk and swat at his hand. "Stop that and pay attention to the road!"

"Oh, hush," Riker told her as he returned his hand to the steering wheel. "I've been driving since before I could get a permit, we're fine."

"Yeah, because Alyssa and Curt liked to break rules," Darren laughed.

"Still do," Riker said as he pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. Darren hummed in agreement and tumbled out of the car.

"You're such a klutz," Jude told Darren as she climbed out of the car.

"It's an art form," Darren replied with a shrug as Riker laughed and locked the car.

"Hello!" Jackie chirped from behind the desk as they entered.

"Hello," they all replied.

"I checked you off. You're good," Jackie said with a smile. "You excited to find out the sex today?"

"Mhm. Everyone has been waiting with bated breath," Jude laughed as she lowered herself into a chair. "You'd think they were the ones having a kid."

"I mean, with all the ones who are pregnant or just had a kid, the hormones are  _everywhere_ ," Riker laughed as he tucked Jude into his side. She just smiled and shrugged. Then, Mara appeared in the doorway and smiled widely.

"C'mon back, you guys," she said, gesturing towards them. Jude just giggled and allowed Riker to pull her up out of the chair and lead her back to the rooms, all of them following behind Mara.

000000

"I'm getting  _old_  here waiting for this!" Artemis complained loudly. Dalton giggled next to her while Jay rolled his eyes and bounced Caron in his arms.

"You're already old, Artemis. Shut up," Jeff told her as he smirked and crossed his legs on his chair.

"You're a demon," Artemis hissed at him in response. Jeff smiled widely and scrunched up his nose.

"I try," Jeff added.

"And you succeed," Dalton giggled in response.

"Shut up, no one asked you," Jeff said as he reached over to slap his younger cousin. Dalton yelped and slapped Jeff back.

"Stop that right now before it turns into a slap war," Riker chided as he grabbed Jeff's wrist and placed Jeff's hand back in his lap. Jeff made a face at Riker and Riker smiled as he leaned over to kiss the tip of Jeff's nose.

"Okay, but seriously, can we get on with the reveal now?" Danny asked.

"Excuse me, but the child's  _father_  should be present," Jude said as she raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"Well, maybe he shouldn't take so long to pee," Tara commented.

"Don't judge him," Jude replied easily as she shifted in her seat to get more comfortable.

"What now?" Leon asked as he stumbled back into the dining room.

"Nothing, hon," Jude said as she pat his arm and tugged him back down into his seat. He just smiled at her and then kissed her cheek.

"Alright, Dar, let's go get the appropriate cake," Riker said as he shoved up from his chair.

"Aye, aye!" Darren chirped as he got up to follow Riker. "We gotta ice the top first, right?"

"Yep," Riker replied. "And then someone is getting sent home with the other cake because we do not need two cakes in the house."

"If Artie and Jay don't take it, I will. Tanner is still here, and Shay and Wes just got in last night," Darren commented as he grabbed the frosting from the refrigerator.

"Mkay," Riker hummed as he grabbed a knife to spread the icing across the top of the cake since the sides were already frosted.

"Hurry up!" Tara called out.

" _Sh_ , don't say that! Daddy will only move slower if you do!" Lasey hissed.

"She's right!" Riker laughed in agreement.

"Because you're a butt!" Tara told him.

"He is not, he just has a really nice one," Jeff commented.

" _Gross_ ," Jude huffed out as some of the others snorted.

"You chose to come here, Judes," Jay told her.

"While this is true, I would rather be here, to be honest," Jude replied as she shifted in her seat again as Riker and Darren walked back into the room with the completely frosted cake.

"Okay, less talk about living situations and butts now," Riker said as he put the cake down in front of Jude and Leon.

" _Boring_ ," Jeff breathed as he smiled and pulled Riker into his lap. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he twined his fingers with Jeff's that were on his hip.

"Now, use the knife on the  _cake_  and nothing else," Darren said loftily as he handed the knife carefully to Jude.

"Nope, I'd rather use it on you," Jude replied with a giggle as she brandished the knife in Darren's direction. Dalton made a face at her and forced Darren into his seat.

"You leave my beau alone," Dalton added. Jude just smiled and rolled her eyes before looking around at everyone sitting at the table.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Jude asked.

"Yes," Danny told her as he pulled out his phone to record. Jude made a face at him and Leon chuckled and kissed Jude's cheek. Jude smiled at Leon and kissed his cheek in response before she took a deep breath and cut into the cake.

Jude pulled the piece of cake out to reveal the blue color, and immediately began to cry. Leon carefully pulled the knife out of her hand and then pulled her happily to his chest as everyone released excited bugles. Ryan looked confused, but then scrambled into Danny's lap in order to see on top of the table. He let out an excited giggle then and clapped his hands together.

"A boy. We're having a boy," Leon whispered happily to Jude as she coughed out a laugh and nodded, wiping tears off of her cheeks.

"Aw, don't forget to take a picture to send out," Riker told her as Jeff bounced with excitement. Jude just sniffed and nodded in agreement before taking her phone out of her pocket.

"You're gonna have a  _grandson_  to pamper," Jeff giggled as he poked at Riker's sides. Riker jerked away from Jeff's prodding fingers and smiled before kissing the tip of Jeff's nose.

"I know. I've known all afternoon," Riker whispered to Jeff as everyone continued to exclaim out in excitement.

"Think of all the cute little outfits he can have," Jeff said. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You mean most of Ryan's old clothes that we still have?" Riker asked.

"Yep!" Jeff chirped happily as he scrunched up his nose. Riker chuckled and kissed the tip of Jeff's nose again.

"Can we eat cake now?" Ryan asked quietly as he appeared at Riker and Jeff's side.

"Sure thing, bud," Riker replied as he got up and then scooped Ryan up before heading into the kitchen to grab paper plates and plastic forks. Ryan hummed happily and took the forks from Riker's hands as Riker handed them to him.

"Alright! Time to actually  _eat_  the cake!" Jeff chirruped as Riker walked back into the room.

"Huzzah!" Dalton bugled as he threw his hands into the air and nearly smacked Darren in the face. Darren sighed and dodged Dalton's hand easily though.

"You need to chill it," Darren added as he pat Dalton's thigh.

"Nope," Dalton giggled in response as he pressed a kiss to Darren's cheek.

"God, everyone is just so happy now," Jay chuckled as he carefully handed Caron to Artemis.

"It's a happy day, shut up," Jude mumbled as she sniffed again. Leon smiled and kissed her temple.

"It is," Riker agreed as he handed the plates to Leon so he could dish out the cake.

"I get a nephew. It's all good," Lasey giggled as she skipped over to clamber into Jeff's lap once he sat back down. Jeff smiled and blew a kiss against her cheek.

"That it is," Jeff agreed as he and Riker watched Jude and Leon who were leaning close together and murmuring to each other happily.

000000

A week later found Riker, Jeff, Ryan, Lasey, Jude, and Leon all sitting in the living room together. Ryan and Lasey were lying on their stomachs on the floor watching cartoons while Jude and Leon were sprawled across the couch. Jude had her fingers in Leon's hair and his head was rested lightly on her chest as he gently ran his hand across her rounded stomach. Riker and Jeff were curled up on the loveseat as Riker sent emails back and forth with Carson about the recital and Jeff read a book.

Lasey hummed and then pushed up from the floor as commercials came on and shuffled off into the kitchen. Ryan watched her go before turning his attention to whatever commercial was on. Lasey came back a few seconds later with a juice box in hand. She handed an unopened one to Ryan and he hummed happily in thanks as Lasey settled back onto the floor next to him. She just smiled and nudged his foot with her own. Jeff eyed the kids then and smiled as he rolled his eyes. Riker chuckled and ruffled Jeff's hair.

Then, they all heard Leon release a small gasp and all eyes turned to him, but he was staring down at Jude's stomach.

"What?" Jude asked, eyebrows knit together as she pushed Leon's bangs away from his forehead.

"I just felt him move," Leon breathed out. Jude stared at Leon with wide eyes then and Leon looked up at her with a wide smile plastered across his face.

"You felt him?" Jude asked, brows furrowed. Leon nodded enthusiastically, but then became concerned as Jude began to cry. Lasey and Ryan stared at Jude with wide eyes, expressions shocked at Jude's sudden outburst.

"You owe me ten bucks," Riker commented easily, tapping Jeff's nose before turning back to his computer. Jeff huffed out an annoyed breath and pinched Riker's side before returning his attention to his book.

"Wait, what did you take bets on?" Jude sniffed out as Leon fluttered around her, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Jeff thought you wouldn't start crying the first time someone else felt the baby kick," Riker commented.

"Yeah. You just lost me ten bucks with your waterworks," Jeff scoffed. Jude shot a glare in their direction and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Sorry, hon, but your evil look isn't working right now because you still have tears on your face."

"I hate you," Jude grumbled as she burrowed into Leon's chest. Leon just chuckled and hugged her shoulders tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Wait, we can feel the baby move now?" Ryan asked as he pushed himself up to a kneeling position.

"I mean, I just felt him move, so probably," Leon replied. Ryan giggled happily and crawled across the floor to Jude.

"Can I try? Is he still moving?" Ryan asked, eyes bright. Jude looked down at Ryan and smiled before nodding. Ryan's smile broadened before he placed a tentative hand on Jude's stomach. Jude huffed out a small hand and then grabbed onto Ryan's hand to move it to where the baby was obviously moving around. Ryan's eyes widened as he obviously felt a small kick from within Jude.

"Me too?" Lasey asked as she crawled across the floor as well.

"Mhm," Jude hummed through a sniff as she started to cry again. Leon chuckled at her and kissed the top of her head again.

"You realize this is going to be your life from now on, right?" Jeff asked.

"Mhm. Especially at the wedding next week," Riker added.

"Oh god, Matt isn't going to leave me alone, is he?" Jude asked.

"He may be too distracted coddling Darren. You may be in luck," Riker told her as he smiled at her. "But that won't stop the others. You know Lily and Kamryn are going to be all up in your business."

"Because they're annoying," Jude grumbled.

"Aw, they just love you and are excited for you," Leon told her as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Doesn't make them less annoying," Jude replied as Lasey and Ryan giggled and pulled their hands away from her stomach to barrel their way over to Riker and Jeff.

"Whoa, watch the laptop, killers," Riker said as the two kids scrambled up onto the couch.

"And the book," Jeff added as he lifted his arms above his head.

"You guys are  _boring_ ," Lasey told them.

"Ugh, I know. Work makes me real boring, huh?" Riker asked with a chuckle as he closed his laptop and set it aside before pulling Lasey into his lap. Lasey released a screeching giggle and curled up against Riker's chest as he tickled her.

"Work is for old people, and you are old people," Ryan said.

"One day you're gonna be an old people too," Jeff commented as he poked at Ryan's sides. Ryan squeaked and then giggled before burying himself under Jeff's arm.

"Mhm. Everyone grows up into old people," Leon added as he watched Riker and Jeff with Ryan and Lasey.

"Never! I'm gonna run away to Never Land!" Lasey protested through her giggles. "I'll pretend I'm a boy and join the Lost Boys so I never have to grow up and become a stinky old man."

"Sorry to break it to you, Lase case, but you'd be a stinky old  _lady_ ," Riker told her.

"Ugh, that's even  _worse_ ," Lasey huffed dramatically as she went limp across Riker's lap.

"Oo, don't let Gramma hear that," Jeff told her as he reached over to poke her stomach. Lasey let out a small yelp and swat at Jeff's hand.

"I'm not the Pillsbury Dough Boy, Papa," she protested.

"Nope, that's  _Ryan_ ," Jeff giggled as he pulled Ryan out from beneath his arm and poked at Ryan's bellybutton. Ryan squeaked and wriggled around in Jeff's grip.

"No! No Pillsbury Dough Boy!" Ryan exclaimed as he managed to break free of Jeff's grip and take off around the house.

"Accept your fate!" Jeff replied as he shot up to chase after the eight year old.

"No!" Ryan squeaked in response.

"Don't break anything!" Riker called out as they heard Ryan giggling as he ran through the house.

"No promises!" Jeff replied. Lasey just giggled and took off as well, releasing her battle cry. Riker smiled and shook his head before looking over at Jude and Leon.

"You ready for that nonsense in a few years?" Riker asked. Jude smiled widely then and nodded. Leon did the same, wrapping his arms around Jude and kissing her cheek.

"It may be earlier than expected, but I'm excited," Jude breathed out. Leon hummed in agreement and kissed Jude's cheek.

"Good, because it  _is_  one of the most rewarding things in life," Riker chuckled before he shot up and took off in order to scoop Ryan up as Ryan ran past. Ryan released a screech that turned into a giggle and then ushered Riker towards the backyard. Riker laughed and obeyed, Jeff and Lasey hot on his heels as they all ran outside.

Jude and Leon just watched the proceedings with smiles on their faces. Leon chuckled and kissed Jude's cheek again as he placed his hand protectively on her stomach. Jude scrunched up her nose at him and smiled, twining her fingers together with his.

000000

"Ugh, I am so jealous of how good Jude looks at five months pregnant," Lily grumbled as she dropped into the chair next to Riker and Jeff.

"It may have to deal with the fact that she's seventeen  _and_  she still danced for the first four and a half months," Riker chuckled as he ruffled Owen's hair.

"Pretty much," Jeff hummed in agreement as he wrapped his arms around Riker's waist since Riker was sitting in his lap. "She and Leon have been doing yoga as well. One of those things they found online."

"Ugh, they're too cute together," Lily hissed as she eyed Jude and Leon where they were dancing, arms wrapped around each other as they smiled with their foreheads and noses touching.

"They're good for each other," Riker commented with a shrug as he shifted slightly in Jeff's lap. "I'm happy he wants to be a parent just as much as she does. I think this could have gone a whole different direction if he'd walked out on her."

"Oh, definitely," Jeff agreed, chuckling as Ryan darted by and swatted at Owen. Owen made a stubborn noise and then took off after Ryan, who was giggling and running towards Lasey who was gesturing wildly at her younger brother.

"I swear, all the kids get together and suddenly it's a mad house," Lily sighed as she leaned her elbows back on the table.

"Agreed, but they tire each other out," Riker said as he leaned into Jeff's chest.

"And that includes Matt," Jeff laughed as he gestured with his chin towards where Matt was dancing and laughing with Levi as Levi giggled hysterically.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mom and Sarah are happy about that," Riker laughed.

"About what?" Carter asked as he walked up to them and kissed Lily's cheek

"That the kids help tire Matt out," Riker said. Carter snorted and slouched down in the seat he had sat down in.

"And I am happy he gets the energy out of the kids. It's a wonderful balance," Carter said as he lifted his drink slightly. Lily hummed and did the same with her drink.

"I don't know how Matt is even hydrated right now with all the crying he did during the ceremony," Lily commented.

"Did you see Courtney and Shelby though?" Riker laughed. "I thought Liz was going to have to escort Shelby out."

"I heard that, dick-face!" Shelby called out as she passed by their table.

"Love you, you little monster!" Riker replied. Shelby just smiled and flicked Riker off over her shoulder.

"Okay, but so many people were crying," Jeff said. "Julia was crying. Grant was crying. Jude was crying…"

"Jude cries over  _everything_  right now," Riker snorted.

"I know," Jeff grumbled, face scrunched up in annoyance. Carter looked between them, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why does Jeff look like someone kicked your cat?" Carter asked.

"Because he's mad that he lost our bet about Jude crying over someone else feeling the baby kick for the first time," Riker replied smugly.

"Damn her and her damn hormones," Jeff grunted as Lily barked out a laugh.

"I can't believe you guys had a bet over that," Lily added. Riker shrugged in response and twined his fingers with Jeff's.

"Lasey kind-of wanted in, but I wasn't taking a bet with my ten year old daughter," Riker said.

"She would," Carter laughed before taking a sip of his drink.

"She's far too smart for her own good sometimes," Jeff commented as he hooked his chin over Riker's shoulder. Riker hummed in agreement as he watched Lasey and Ryan dart between peoples' feet to get at Darren and Dalton.

"Just imagine when she learns about sex. She is going to hate us," Riker breathed out. Jeff giggled and buried his face into Riker's back.

"She really is," Jeff agreed.

"Only because Jude makes comments about your hickeys all the time because you guys walk around shirtless," Kamryn laughed as she dropped into a chair on Jeff's free side.

"No one asked for your input,  _miss_ ," Jeff told her.

"Too bad, you got it," Kamryn replied with an eye roll. "So, how's it going with an extra person and a pregnant person in the house?"

"Good. Leon does go home a lot of the time, though," Riker told her.

"Don't tell the nice people lies, Riker," Jeff scoffed. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he flicked Jeff's ear.

"They're not nice," Riker added.

" _Rude_ ," Lily hissed through her smile. Riker smiled at her and scrunched up his nose. "God, stop with your adorable-ness. I thought you wouldn't be so adorable by the time we hit this age, but you prove me wrong every damn time I see you."

"I know. Isn't it infuriating?" Jeff asked with a small giggle as he poked Riker's sides to make Riker squeak and squirm in Jeff's grip.

"Honestly. I don't understand how two grown men can be this adorable. It's not fair," Kamryn huffed out as she sat back in her chair.

"It's simply because they're ridiculous," Carter commented. Kamryn hummed in agreement and nodded once. "Here's to hoping Darren and Dalton aren't the same."

"God, agreed," Kamryn sighed as she leaned over to clink her glass with Carter's. Lily snorted and rolled her eyes at them. Then, Jude walked up to them, fingers twitching.

"What's up?" Riker asked.

"Leon and Matt skipped off somewhere and I don't want to risk running into Mom. I don't want to ruin Darren and Dalton's day," Jude mumbled.

"Aw, baby girl," Riker cooed as he pulled her into a hug. "C'mon. We'll go dance."

"Thanks, Daddy," Jude breathed, giving him a bright smile as he stood up and took her hand. Riker just kissed her temple and led her onto the dance floor where he pulled her protectively to his chest as they began to dance.

"Aw, you guys are so cute," Julia giggled as she and Grant shuffled towards them. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he reached out to pinch Julia's arm lightly. Julia just smiled and reached out to do the same to Riker. "So, how's it feel to have your little brother married and your daughter five months pregnant?"

"Wonderful," Riker replied as he hugged Jude tightly. "Life is good."

"Mmh. I heard you're having a baby boy," Grant said as he smiled at Jude, who smiled widely and nodded in response.

"Yep," she added.

"Aw. Have you and Leon come up with a name yet?" Julia asked.

"Mhm. He is going to be Luca Riley Chase," Jude replied.

"Oh, he's not gonna have Leon's last name?" Grant asked. Jude shook her head.

"No. We agreed on Chase," Jude said with a small smile. Riker chuckled and squeezed Jude's shoulders.

"Well, it's a cute name either way," Julia giggled as she reached out to pinch Jude's cheek lightly before she and Grant walked off. Kaiden sidled up to them then and extended a hand towards Jude.

"May I steal you for a dance or two, m'dear?" Kaiden asked. Jude looked around nervously, but when she didn't see Addie she smiled and nodded. Riker smiled and kissed the top of Jude's head before walking off to sneak up on Darren and Dalton.

"Congrats, baby brother!" Riker exclaimed as he pounced at Darren and wrapped his arms tightly around Darren's shoulders. Darren squawked indignantly but then giggled as he relaxed into Riker's hold.

"Thanks, big brother," Darren added as Dalton eyed them and rolled his eyes even as he smiled.

"How's it feel to be married? Riker asked.

"No real difference," Darren replied with a shrug.

"It's on paper now, silly," Dalton giggled as he pinched Darren's cheek. Darren smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oo,  _paper_ ," Darren laughed with a flourished wave of his hands. Dalton snorted with laughter and shrugged.

"Marriage brings other benefits, and you both know it," Riker added.

"Yeah, we do. And it's nice to have them now," Darren agreed. Riker hummed in agreement and swayed Darren slightly.

"I remember like it was yesterday when you guys met. You were so damn  _adorable_ ," Riker huffed out.

"Oh my god, don't go getting sentimental on me," Dalton complained.

"I will do as I please!" Riker countered as he squeezed Darren's shoulders. "I remember meeting you and you were coloring all by yourself at that table and you were so shy."

"Mhm. And you came up to me and told me how you and Jeff still colored and I was intrigued by the fact that you guys held hands," Darren chuckled as he hugged Riker's arms that were around him.

"Aw,  _baby brother_ ," Riker crooned as he squeezed Darren even tighter. Darren just chuckled and squeezed Riker's arms in response.

"Becoming a grandpa is turning you into a sap all over again. It's like when you first had Lasey," Darren commented.

"God, you're right," Dalton giggled in agreement. "It's gonna be terrible once the baby is born."

"Oh, you shush. You will understand one day when you have your own kids," Riker told them as he made a face at them.

"And that won't be for a while," Darren commented as he pat at Riker's wrists. "We don't intend to have kids as young as you and Jeff did."

"Oh, shut up. Jeff and I had been talking about having kids since we were nineteen," Riker laughed.

"Yeah, because you're  _weird_ ," Dalton told him. Riker made a face and reached out to flick Dalton's nose. "Hey now! You're supposed to be nice to me on my wedding day!"

"I will do as I please now that you are officially my little brother," Riker giggled in response.

"Oh, god yes," Curt hissed out happily as he popped up next to them and pulled Dalton into a tight hug. Dalton squawked and fought against Curt's hold.

"Ton, you should know by now that struggling does not help you at all," Darren laughed.

"I can still try my hardest!" Dalton squeaked in response as Curt continued to hug him tightly.

"Sh, Dalton. Accept the hug. You are family now," Curt breathed out as he pet Dalton's hair. Dalton made a stubborn noise and tried to push against Curt's chest with no success.

"Fighting is futile," Riker hushed as he reached over to place a hand on top of Dalton's head.

"I regret every decision that has led to this moment!" Dalton screeched as Riker released Darren in order to hug Dalton as well. Darren just laughed and pat Dalton's cheek.

"You know lies only make it worse," Darren added. Dalton released an annoyed huff and went limp between Riker and Curt.

"See? Was that so hard?" Curt asked.

"Terribly," Dalton deadpanned.

"Daddy! Come!" Lasey suddenly chirped as she popped up out of nowhere and grabbed onto Riker's hand. He chuckled and allowed the ten year old to tug him away.

"Fatherhood calls! I'll catch you later!" he threw over his shoulder as Lasey led him off. Darren, Dalton, and Curt all just smiled and waved before going off to do their own things as well.

000000

"Hey, Carla!  _Costume_ ," Riker hissed at her as he caught Ryan around the collar of his leotard to keep the eight year old from bolting off. "And, Ryan,  _for the love of god¸_  calm down before you lose TV privileges."

"Oops! Okay, Daddy!" Ryan squeaked as he stared up at Riker with wide eyes. Riker heaved a sigh and then knelt down to be at Ryan's eye level.

"I need you to cooperate today, okay?" Riker asked as he pushed Ryan's hair away from his face. "This is a big, important performance, remember?"

"Yeah," Ryan said quietly as he looked down at his feet.

"It's okay. You're not in trouble, bud, I just need you to not flit around like you normally get to at the studio," Riker told Ryan as he lifted Ryan's chin up. Ryan pursed his lips and nodded once in understanding. Riker smiled and kissed Ryan's forehead. "That's my baby boy. Now go join Carson and your class to get into formation, okay?"

"Okay!" Ryan chirped before skipping off.

"Carla is getting into costume now," Jude huffed out as she walked up to Riker with her hands rested lightly on top of her protruding stomach. "She looked like she tripped out of her clothes trying to get changed because she was afraid of what you would do if she didn't."

"Good," Riker chuckled as he kissed Jude's forehead. "I want to instill that fear in their hearts so they do what is needed on important days such as these."

"Oh yeah, because you're  _so_  scary," Jude scoffed with a smirk.

"Definitely. I mean, did you see my Halloween costume last year?" Riker asked. Jude snorted with laughter and smacked Riker on the arm lightly.

"I'm gonna go sit with the others in the audience before my feet fall off," Jude added.

"Alright. Enjoy watching the show for once," Riker chuckled as he kissed her temple and then nudged her back towards where she came from. Jude just smiled and waved a hand over her shoulder as she walked away.

"How much longer?" Jeremy asked in a panic as he poked his head into the wings.

"Three minutes," Riker replied.

" _Fuck_ ," Jeremy hissed before bounding off. "Three minutes, Hayley! All hands on deck!"

"Shit!" he heard Nick exclaimed.

"Why with the profanity?" Riker asked as he headed back towards where they were.

"The make-up lady left and Hayley didn't get hers done," Carla gasped as she stared at Riker with wide eyes.

"Oh, that's it?" Riker asked as he pulled his phone out.

" _That's it_?" they all asked incredulously. Riker smiled as he sent a text off to Alyssa.

"You're forgetting that my older sister is in the audience and she is a make-up artist," Riker replied. "I mean, even if she wasn't here Jeff or I could have done it, but I trust her more."

"Yeah you do," Alyssa's voice giggled as she popped up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. "So, is her make-up going to be the same as this other girl's?"

"Yes. Thank you," Riker said as he kissed Alyssa's cheek.

"No problem, baby bro," Alyssa chirped as she grabbed the make-up palette and immediately got to work on Hayley's make-up. "Do me a favor and school your face into a more neutral expression. I know this all was a bit of a shock, but work with me."

"Oh, s-sorry," Hayley stuttered out. Carla just snorted and flailed her arms in Riker's direction.

"Your family becomes even more ridiculous with every passing day," Carla told him.

"Seriously," Jeremy and Nick agreed.

"Mmh. We're all just talented," Alyssa hummed. "In different areas, mind you. But if we really wanted we could all be involved with Broadway somehow."

"You're making it sound like we all haven't been at some point," Riker chuckled.

"True. But you only did one musical for a few weeks and I didn't like New York enough," Alyssa replied with a shrug.

"I officially hate the amount of talent in your family, just sayin'," Nick scoffed. Riker and Alyssa both just smirked.

"One minute!" Carson called out. Alyssa swore under her breath and glanced at Carla quickly before finishing Hayley's make-up quickly.

"Perfect, thank you, Lyss," Riker said as he kissed her cheek again.

"No problem, Biker. Break a leg, guys!" Alyssa said as she walked off with a smile and a wave thrown over her shoulder.

"Alrighty! Into place!" Riker told them as he clapped his hands together once. All four teens saluted him and then skipped off to get into the places, some of the younger kids slipping through the back of the wings to get into their places as well.

"So far so good?" Addie breathed out as she popped up at Riker's shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," Riker replied as he gently nudged one of the kids into the right position.

"Good," Addie said quietly right as the curtains opened to reveal the four teens who immediately fell into their routine. "So, how's Jude been?"

Riker eyed Addie out of the corner of his eye as he adjusted his stance and crossed his arms over his chest. Then, he looked back out onto the stage to observe how his students were doing.

"She's been doing really well. She and Leon do yoga together whenever they're both not at work," Riker told her. Addie hummed and bit at her bottom lip.

"Kaiden said she's having a boy," Addie commented. Riker hummed in response.

"Yep. We're getting a grandson," Riker added before leaning forward slightly to nudge one of the younger kids forward since they weren't paying attention.

"And you're still okay with all of this?" Addie asked, finally looking up at Riker. He looked back down at her and inspected her expression, which was cautious.

"Yes. I am happy for them and proud of them because of the initiative they have taken. Leon has two jobs right now, not counting the time he babysits for his younger cousins. Jude has a job as well and nannies for our neighbors during the day. They pay her well," Riker told her. "They're owning up to their mistake, Addie. They know what they got themselves into and took initiative so they could have what they want."

"But they're not going to college," Addie whispered as she looked back down at her feet.

"First off, they were both going to go to community college anyway. Leon is going to go next semester, but Jude is waiting until next year. Second, Jude is going to take over the studio one day, she doesn't really need a degree. And third, do yourself a favor and watch your daughter with her boyfriend sometime and then tell me they don't want this and aren't happy about it," Riker said. "I've never seen Jude smile so brightly than when she and Leon are curled up together and cooing at her baby bump."

"I-I just don't know, Riker. This is not how I pictured her life going, y'know?" Addie asked as she pushed her hair back even as they continued to watch their students dance. "I wanted something  _better_  for her."

"If you think her life isn't going to way she wants and isn't better than the shit you went through, you're wrong," Riker told her. "She is so happy with Leon and she is doing what she wants. She is gonna take business classes so she can better take over the studio and she has so many people backing her up. She has just as many people behind her as you did once you joined our group when she was a baby. What more could you ask for?"

"Something other than her being a teen mother," Addie hissed. Riker heaved out a sigh and then caught Carson's eye across the stage. Carson's eyes were wide and he made a hand gesture.

"You know what, I'm going to leave you to stew in whatever the fuck is going on in your head. Carson needs me on the other side of the stage," Riker said before slipping off through the back of the wings carefully.

"You looked like you needed saving before you chopped Addie's head off," Carson breathed as he clapped Riker on the shoulder. Riker chuckled and nodded as he clapped Carson on the back as well.

"I knew there was a reason we're friends and that we hired you into the studio," Riker chuckled. Carson snorted and shrugged.

"I got you," Carson added right before some of the students filtered back through the wings. "Alright, guys! Get ready for the next routine!"

"Aye, aye, cappy-tain!" all the kids chirped before darting off quickly, Ryan stopping quickly to hug Riker's legs. Riker chuckled and ruffled Ryan's hair before Ryan skipped off.

"God, I could not have chosen a better job," Riker sighed as they watched the kids scamper around quickly, dodging the four teens as Carla, Hayley, Jeremy, and Nick joined them behind the wings as well.

"Agreed," Carson breathed before they headed over to help some of the younger kids with costume changes before the next routine.

000000

"C'mon! Let's go!" Lasey squeaked as she jumped around in the foyer pillow case held in her fist. Ryan giggled and jumped around with her.

"You both need to calm down," Riker told them. "We have to wait for Jude and Leon."

"Jude is  _slow_ ," Lasey commented as she stopped hopping around and gave Riker a deadpan look.

"Jude is eight months pregnant and is waddling around," Jeff replied as he walked into the foyer.

"Waddle, waddle," Ryan giggled as he began to waddle around Riker and Jeff's feet. Riker snorted and ruffled Ryan's hair as he passed him.

"Are you making fun of me?" Jude huffed as she shuffled into the foyer with her hands on her hips.

"Yep!" Lasey chirped as she waddled over to Jude and hugged her as best as she could around the waist. "Because we love you!"

"Oh yeah, I'm totally feeling the love," Jude snorted as she smiled and rolled her eyes. Leon chuckled and kissed Jude's temple.

"Alright, children. Picture!" Jeff told them as he held up his phone. All four of the kids sighed but then gathered together so Jeff could take a picture of them in costume. Lasey and Ryan were both elves with flower crowns placed on their heads while they wore shades of green and brown. Leon and Jude were both cats, and Jude had created a picture of a fishbowl to clip onto her stomach. Riker chuckled as he observed all of them and took a picture as well to send to twitter with the caption ' _The children dressed up for Halloween! Even little Luca Riley is involved!_ '

"What, you guys don't have to take a picture?" Jude asked with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah. You guys should have to take a picture too!" Lasey chirped in agreement as she waved her hands towards her fathers.

"If you insist," Jeff snorted as he and Riker handed their phones to Jude and Leon to take a picture. Ryan just giggled at them and clung to Jude's leg.

"You gotta  _pose_ , c'mon, guys," Jude laughed as she looked at Riker and Jeff.

" _Fine_ ," Riker sighed as he threw an arm around Jeff's shoulders and pulled Jeff to his side. Jeff just giggled and went easily as he wrapped his arms around Riker's waist. Jude snorted and took the picture before handing Riker's phone back to him while Leon handed Jeff's phone back to Jeff.

"Mmh, that's actually a good picture," Jeff commented as he looked down at his phone.

"Agreed," Riker chuckled as he tapped at his phone screen.

"Tweeting it so I don't have to?" Jeff asked with a grin. Riker chuckled and kissed the tip of Jeff's nose in response.

"Yes," he added before turning back to his phone as he tweeted the picture with the caption ' _The Draco to my Harry…minus the period of time when we were rivals_.'

"You're such dorks. I can't believe Jeffry talked you into being Harry Potter," Jude snorted as she grabbed a jacket to throw on over her t-shirt.

"Not the first time he's bullied me into a Halloween costume that he wants," Riker replied with a shrug as he ushered the kids out of the door as they crowed happily.

"Definitely not," Jeff agreed with a smug smile as he grabbed onto Ryan's hand. "This is by far the best one we've done though."

"I still don't understand why you guys have Hogwarts robes anyway," Leon said with a snort.

"When we were eighteen we were in a rendition of A Very Potter Musical," Riker said. "However, I was Ron for that and Jeff was Harry. We've switched around a little for this."

"Yep. That way we didn't have to dye anyone's hair," Jeff hummed as he swung his and Ryan's hands between them while Ryan giggled at Lasey who was skipping around ahead of them.

"We're going to meet with Uncle Joey and Aunt Selena first, right?" Lasey asked.

"Yes. We're going to drop by their house first," Jeff told her. Lasey giggled happily and skipped ahead of them again.

"Hey, keep it close, little miss!" Riker told her.

"I know, Daddy!" Lasey chimed in response.

"Ugh, I don't know why I agreed to this. My feet hurt," Jude complained.

"You agreed because you love your little siblings," Leon told her with a chuckle. Jude heaved out a sigh and slumped her shoulders.

"This is true," she agreed.

"Good, because I love you too and am happy you are coming with us!" Ryan told her as he looked back at her and smiled widely. Jude smiled back in response and leaned forward to ruffle Ryan's hair. Ryan hummed happily and then turned forward again, still swinging his and Jeff's hands.

"Plus, you know you want to get free candy so you don't have to steal Lasey and Ryan's," Riker chuckled as he pinched Jude's cheek lightly. Jude snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, definitely," she agreed sarcastically. "I can't even  _look_  at a Reece's right now."

"Which really sucks," Leon snorted. Jude groaned and nodded in agreement.

"I miss them so much. I can't wait until Luca is born and I can eat Reece's again," Jude said.

"What a thing to look forward to," Riker chuckled as they approached Joey and Selena's house to see them sitting on the porch with Levi and Colton.

"Yay! Everyone here!" Levi squeaked as she threw her hands into the air and then jumped at Lasey, who laughed and easily caught the four year old. Colton just giggled and toddled up to Jeff who smiled and scooped up the toddler.

"Took you guys long enough," Joey chuckled as he and Selena walked up to them.

"Shut up. Luca gets in the way of  _everything_ ," Jude huffed out. Selena smiled and kissed Jude's forehead.

"We're just teasing, Judes," she added. "The kids haven't even minded. They've just been poking at the pumpkins and giggling."

"Ah, the simplicity of childhood," Riker laughed as Colton reached for him.

"We get candy," Colton giggled as Riker placed Colton on his hip.

"Yep! That's what Halloween is about," Riker said.

"I'm dragon,  _rawr_ ," Colton added as he scrunched up his nose and bared his teeth at Riker.

"Oh my goodness, and such a scary one!" Riker replied, causing Colton to giggle hysterically and pat at Riker's cheeks. Riker just smiled and bit lightly at Colton's hands.

"Mommy and Daddy are fairies. Daddy looks very pretty," Levi giggled as she looked up at Joey, who snorted and rolled his eyes.

"The sacrifices we make for our kids," Joey added as he scooped Levi up.

"Agreed," Jeff laughed. "Like that year Riker and I were princes."

"I had  _nothing_  to do with that," Lasey scoffed as they headed down the sidewalk to start actually trick-or-treating.

"Lies and slander, Lasey. You practically threw a tantrum until we agreed," Riker told her.

"I remember that," Jude laughed. "She insisted that you and Jeff be princes so she and Ry could be princesses."

"Yep," Jeff agreed as he poked the top of Lasey's head. Lasey made an indignant sound and swat at Jeff's hand. Jeff just laughed and grabbed onto her hand to hold it. Lasey released a huff that they all could tell was just for show.

"Long story short: Riker and Jeff have had some interesting Halloween costumes," Selena laughed.

"Agreed," Riker snorted.

"I still can't believe you let Jeff talk you into being a  _cat_  in eighth grade," Selena scoffed.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone likes to bring that one up," Riker sighed as Jeff giggled happily.

"You got Daddy to be a cat when you were kids?" Ryan asked as he looked up at Jeff.

"That I did," Jeff replied with a nod.

"Pics or it didn't happen," Jude immediately shot out, causing Leon to laugh and pull her close to his side.

"Oh, it's on. I totally have those pictures. We'll find them later when we get home," Jeff told her. Jude gave Jeff a thumbs up as she smiled. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he shifted Colton his hip.

"Whatever. Let's do some actual trick-or-treating," Riker chuckled. Ryan immediately let out an excited bugle and skipped ahead of them happily, causing the rest of them to all chuckle and follow after the excited eight year old.

000000

"Mmh, I've missed lazy Saturdays," Jeff hummed the next day.

"Agreed," Riker yawned as he slumped further down into the couch with his laptop in his lap. "We haven't had one in a few weeks because of the recital and stuff."

"Busy, busy, busy," Ryan commented, imitating Irontail from Peter Rabbit. Lasey snorted and nudged Ryan with her elbow. Ryan huffed out a giggle and leaned over to push Lasey down into the laying position on the couch. Lasey released a small yelp but then giggled, easily huddling Ryan close to her chest.

"It's also one of the first weekends that Jude and Leon have spend the night at  _his_  house," Jeff laughed.

"True," Riker agreed as he opened up tumblr. Jeff immediately made an interested sound and squished himself closer to Riker's side. Riker chuckled and ruffled Jeff's hair before turning back to his computer screen. Lasey and Ryan didn't pay them attention as they were watching cartoons. Riker just scrolled through his dashboard until he came across the picture of him and Jeff on Halloween.

_They are 36. Yet, here they are, adorable as ever and dressed up as Drarry *le sigh*_

_I don't think it is possible for them to get any more endearing._

_This is better than the year they went as Nick and Eli, tbh._

_I remember that Halloween! I may have fangirled a little and the ones in our group who hadn't watched Brandywine were really confused._

_I remember that too! I told them it didn't count._

_And did they listen to you, Lilleth? No, they did not._

_Shut up, Dylan._

_Okay, it entertains me that they still dress up and they're in their 30s. Like, who does that?_

_Obviously the Castellans, and I_ **_love_ ** _it._

_Are you kidding? Sometimes_ **_Miri_ ** _still dresses up. Drew was really confused the first Halloween he spent with them._

_Oh, Drew. He didn't know what he was getting into when he started dating Mom._

"He really didn't," Jeff giggled. Riker just snorted and nodded with agreement as he clicked on the post to add his own comment of ' _Drew definitely did not know what he was getting into. And of course we still dress up! The children would insist if we didn't, to be honest_.'

"That is so very true," Jeff breathed out. Riker smiled and nodded again as he continued down his dashboard, he and Jeff snorting at something every once in a while. Then, they came across the picture Riker had posted of the kids all dressed up on Halloween.

"Oh, I guess none of us ever mentioned that Jude is having a kid," Riker snorted as they looked down at the comments. Jeff snorted and nodded in agreement.

_1)Look at how cute Lasey and Ryan are as little elves omg 2) WAIT OMG WHAT JUDE IS PREGNANT?!_

_AND BY THE LOOKS OF IT SHE IS NEARING THE END OMG WHAT IS GOING ON DSJHDKJHSJKDHKDS_

_BUT LIKE HER COSTUME IS REALLY CUTE BUT SINCE WHEN IS SHE PREGNANT OMG HELP MY SOUL_

_HKDJSHKJDHJKDHSJKHJDKS THERE WILL BE BABY PICTURES ALL OVER AGAIN AND I AM NOT SURE I CAN HANDLE THAT_

_BUT LOOK AT HOW CUTE JUDE AND HER BOYFRIEND ARE AND HER BABY BELLY WITH THE FISHBOWL HOLY SHIT I CANNOT HANDLE THIS GUYS_

_Oh wow, I totally did not realize fans did not know Jude is preggers._

_Samsies. I totally thought someone had tweeted something at some point. I mean, we've all known since she was three-ish months pregnant._

_She is the cutest little squidge in that costume though…and Leon too. Look at him. He looks so happy just to be involved. I can't wait to see him with that little baby._

_SAME! He is so excited to be a father. I heard from Riker and Jeff that his parents even set up a pseudo nursery in their house, just in case._

_They did. I saw it when I was visiting out that way last week. I swear, Leon's family is the cutest. They're all like overgrown puppies._

_…I want to meet this family now…I mean, I still want to meet the Castellan clan first tho…_

_LET'S GO BACK TO JUDE BEING PREGNANT THO. HOW FAR ALONG IS SHE. IS SHE HAVING A BOY OR GIRL. DOES THE BABY HAVE A NAME. OHMYGOD RIKER IS GOING TO BE A GRANDPARENT._

_I know. How unfair is this. My baby brother having a grandkid before me *tut tut*_

_Are you saying you wish Logan had been a teen mother._

_Dear god no. She would have made a TERRIBLE mother in her teen years…though, she is still technically a teen. Still. Logan should not have kids for a little while._

"Dear goodness, I don't even  _want_  to think about the possibility of Logan having been a teen mother," Jeff groaned.

"Definitely not," Riker agreed as he clicked on the post to add his comment.

_Curt, dear lord, I don't think it matters what age Logan has a child at, the kid is going to be a menace. ALSO, to appease the fans (because I thought we'd posted about this before…?) Jude is about eight months pregnant and is due in the first week of December. She is having a boy and I will leave her to update on the name once he is born. We all know you stalk her twitter as well…and "we all" includes Jude._

"You're such a dick to the fans," Jeff giggled as he pat Riker's stomach. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he reached over to pinch Jeff's cheek. Jeff yelped and pinched Riker's side before bolting up from the couch.

"Cheater!" Riker called out as he got up as well and took off after Jeff, following the sounds of Jeff's feet hitting the floor and his giggles.

"All is fair in love and war!" Jeff chirped in response.

"They're being weird again," they heard Ryan mutter to Lasey.

"They're doing their weird  _flirting_  thing. It's not like they're married or anything," Lasey giggled in response. Riker just laughed as he caught up to Jeff and pinched Jeff's ass. Jeff released another yelp and turned quickly to slap Riker's chest. Riker just chuckled and pulled Jeff's face to his.

"Mmh, upstairs?" Jeff asked with a glint in his eye as they pulled away from each other.

"Mhm," Riker hummed in response as he nodded once and kissed Jeff's nose. Jeff smirked and grabbed onto Riker's hand to lead him up the stairs. "Don't break anything, kids!"

"Same goes to you!" Lasey replied. Riker and Jeff both just laughed as Jeff dragged Riker into their room and closed and locked the door to keep the kids out.

000000

"I swear, I am going to  _pop_ ," Jude groaned as she ran her hands over her stomach a few weeks later. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You'll be fine, I promise," Riker assured her as he wiggled his fingers at Caron who was lying in his lap, smiling widely and trying to grab at his fingers.

"Yeah, it only  _feels_  that way," Artemis added as she sat down next to Jude and pet Jude's hair. Jude just huffed out a sigh and rested her head on Artemis' shoulder.

"I am very tired of being pregnant," she complained.

"And it will be over soon and you'll get to hold Luca in your arms and everything will be wonderful," Artemis crooned. Jude smiled and rolled her eyes even as she settled more into Artemis' side.

"And it will definitely be worth it," Riker said as Caron began to gum his fingers. "Babies are a handful, but they're definitely worth it."

"Agreed," Artemis hummed.

"Yeah, I know. I'd just rather  _this_  part of it was over," Jude commented as she ran a hand over her stomach. "I mean, I feel so bloated and my stomach looks like it is housing an alien when he moves."

"Yeah, that does then to happen," Artemis laughed. "I remember when I was pregnant with Lasey and by the end it looked like something was trying to escape out of my stomach all the time."

"She was definitely more energetic than Ryan," Riker chuckled as he picked Caron up to prop her up in his lap. Caron made a stubborn noise but then easily went back to gumming at his fingers, her small hands wrapped around his thumbs.

"And Caron was in between those two," Artemis said as she smiled at her daughter, who looked over at Artemis and let out a happy squeal before returning her attention to Riker's fingers.

"She's just the perfect little baby, huh?" Riker asked as he nuzzled the top of Caron's head with his nose. She just giggled in response, her little legs kicking out in front of her. Jude smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Sometimes," Artemis laughed. "Other times she definitely tests my patience."

"Well, all babies tend to test your patience every once in a while, they're entitled to it," Riker chuckled as he squished Caron's cheeks lightly. Caron released a high-pitched squeal and flailed her arms around before slapping her hands against Riker's hands.

"At least they're cute," Jude laughed.

"Agreed," Riker and Artemis snorted in unison. Jude just smiled and rolled her eyes as she ran her hands over her stomach, and then winced slightly as Luca kicked her.

"Ugh, demon child, you are," Jude groaned as she massaged her stomach where Luca had kicked her.

"That's all children before they're born," Artemis told Jude as she smoothed Jude's hair down. "But it will be over soon and you can hold your squirmy little baby!"

"Yep. And you know Leon is going to be waiting on you hand and foot even more," Riker said. Jude huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes.

"He is ridiculous, that is all I am going to say," Jude commented as she draped an arm over her eyes.

"At least he cares," Artemis said as she pat Jude's cheek.

"Agreed," Riker said. "And I say this after having witnessed Addie before your biological father left."

"Yeah, when she refused your help," Jude scoffed.

"Because she was in an abusive relationship and she cared more about your safety than anything else," Artemis said.

"Yeah, well, what happened to the caring side of her?" Jude huffed out as she pushed herself up from the couch and went up the stairs to her room. Riker heaved out a sigh once she disappeared and Artemis looked over at him with a sympathetic expression.

"This is a normal thing, huh?" Artemis asked as Riker handed Caron to her.

"More so recently. I don't want Jude to despise Addie once everything cools down. Addie is still her mom," Riker said.

"Yeah, but what if Addie never cools down about it?" Artemis asked. "You should be prepared for that as well, because you guys will still have to see Addie, and if Jude just blindly hates Addie for how Addie treated her while pregnant, you're gonna have a tough time."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't really know what to do right now. Whenever Jude even catches a glimpse of Addie at the studio, she darts off to another room," Riker said as he walked over to drop onto the couch next to Artemis. Artemis huffed out a sigh and smoothed Riker's hair down as Riker rested his head lightly on her shoulder.

"You'll figure something out. You and Jeff and Kaiden. You guys will find a way to make it work if Addie doesn't ever come around," Artemis told him.

"I hope so," Riker breathed out. Artemis just smiled and pushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead. Then, Riker's phone started going off and he sighed before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Riker?" a woman's voice asked. "This is Olivia, the receptionist at the school where Jeff works."

"Is something wrong?" Riker asked, sitting up as his brows knit together.

"Uh, yeah. Is there any way you could come pick Jeff up? He seems to have caught the flu that has been circulating around the student body," Olivia said. Riker heaved out a sigh and got up lazily to go get his shoes.

"Yeah. I'll be there soon," Riker replied before hanging up. Then, he looked over at Artemis. "Could you possibly drive me to the school? I gotta bring a sick Jeffry home."

"Oo, that's gonna be fun for you," Artemis snorted as she arranged Caron on her hip before standing up. Riker just nodded in agreement, expression sarcastic.

"Jude! I've gotta go get Jeff! I'll be back in a bit! Call if you need anything!" Riker called out.

"A slurpee!" Jude immediately replied.

"Not likely! Jeff has the flu!" Riker said.

"Gross," they heard Jude mutter. "Make sure he doesn't puke in the car, then!"

"I'll try!" Riker told her as he walked out of the door behind Artemis who was buckling Caron into her car seat.

"C'mon, let's go get your ill hubby. I'm sure your next few days are going to be interesting," Artemis chuckled as she pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah. Here's to hoping the kids don't get sick as well," Riker huffed as he pushed his bangs away from his forehead. "Oh  _shit_. I was supposed to have a class later. I am not leaving Jude to take care of Jeff."

"Yeah, no. That would be a bad idea," Artemis said.

"I know," Riker replied as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Carson.

"Hey, Riker," Carson's voice chirped as he picked up the phone. "What's up?"

"Would you be able to cover my class later? Or Lane?" Riker asked. "Turns out Jeff is sick."

"Ah, hold on," Carson said before Riker heard him call out for Lane.

" _What_?" Lane's voice asked loudly.

"Would you be able to cover Riker's class later? He's gotta take care of an ill Jeffry," Carson said.

"Gimme the phone, ya boob," Lane replied.

"Rude," Carson grunted before he handed the phone over to Lane.

"Riker," Lane hummed.

"Lane. Would you please,  _please_  be able to take over my class?" Riker pleaded.

"Which class is it?" Lane immediately asked.

"My advanced class," Riker replied.

"The one that's just Carla, Nick, Jeremy, and Hayley right now since Jude is out of commission?" Lane asked.

"Yep, that one," Riker said.

"Yeah, I can do that. You owe me, though. You'll have to babysit Eli and Gwen," Lane told him. Riker groaned.

"You don't understand how many kids are already crawling around my house," Riker complained.

"Oh, I do. And that means my kids will be tired when they come home," Lane replied. "Deal?"

"Fine, deal," Riker sighed before hanging up.

"I guess she coerced you into watching her and Carson's demon children," Artemis laughed as she pulled up to the school. Riker groaned and nodded in response before unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later," Riker said.

"No problem, boo," Artemis commented airily with a wave of her hand. "Take care of your beau and let me know if you need any help with the children."

"Yep," Riker agreed before shutting the door and then walking into the school as Artemis drove off. Riker walked over to the front office and poked his head in. A woman immediately looked up and smiled.

"You Jeff's husband?" she asked brightly.

"Uh, yeah," Riker replied.

"I'm Olivia, the one who called you! I'm new here, that's why we haven't met," Olivia chirped. " _But_ , Jeff is over with Leslie."

"Oh, alright, thanks, Olivia," Riker chirped, giving her a wave over his shoulder as he headed towards the nurse's office.

"Ah, Riker, here to collect the ill one?" Leslie asked with a wide smile. Riker chuckled and nodded as he leaned against the doorframe of the office.

"That I am," Riker added.

"Come carry me!" Jeff coughed out.

"You are a grown man," Riker retorted. " _And_ , I told you that you should have called in sick today."

"Ass," Jeff mumbled as Riker heard him shuffling towards the front part of the office. Leslie just smiled and rolled her eyes as she tapped out something on her keyboard.

"You're both ridiculous," she told them.

"We know," Riker chuckled as he tucked Jeff into his side as Jeff reached him. Jeff just released a whimper and burrowed into Riker's side. "You have his car keys?"

"Yes," Leslie said before she grabbed them out of one of her drawers and tossed them to Riker, who easily caught them.

"Thank you," Riker told her. "Because we all know Jeff trying to drive home would have been disastrous."

" _Hey_ ," Jeff protested, which quickly turned into a cough and a gag.

"Yep, that's what I mean. Let's get you home," Riker said.

"C'n we watch Spectacular?" Jeff mumbled as Riker tugged him along.

"Yes, we can," Riker replied as he pushed Jeff's bangs away from his burning forehead. "We'll curl up in bed and watch all the movies you want, okay?"

"Mhm," Jeff hummed as he dropped into the passenger seat of the car. Riker just chuckled and pat Jeff's cheek lightly before going around to the other side of the car to get in. "You lef' Jude home 'lone?"

"Yes, I left Jude home alone. She is eighteen and capable of taking care of herself," Riker replied as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What if she went into labor?" Jeff asked with wide eyes.

"She knows how to use her phone to call either me or Leon," Riker said. "Now hush. You'll wear yourself out more."

"Mkay," Jeff hummed as he pressed his forehead to the window. Riker chuckled and reached over to pat Jeff's knee. Jeff released another hum as he curled into himself. Then, a few minutes later, Riker heard Jeff take a deep breath. "Please tell me we're close to home."

"We are," Riker replied as he pulled into the driveway. Jeff just gave Riker a quick thumbs up before bolting into the house, hand pressed to his mouth. Riker sighed and got out of the car as well, locking it as he walked up to the house. As he approached the front door, Jude poked her head out.

"I did not expect the violent puking," she commented with wide eyes. Riker just sighed and shrugged.

"When he gets sick, it hits him hard," Riker added as he shut the door behind him.

"Gross," Jude complained, scrunching up her nose. Riker chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"At least you're not the one that has to deal with him," Riker added as Jeff emerged from the first floor bathroom looking miserable. Riker immediately held out an arm to Jeff, who gladly burrowed into Riker's side and groaned miserably. "Bed time?"

"Mhm," Jeff huffed out with a small nod into Riker's armpit. Riker smiled slightly and kissed the top of Jeff's head before he looked over at Jude.

"Do me a favor and call Mom to ask if she can pick the kids up from school," Riker said.

"Okey dokes!" Jude chirped before shuffling off to grab her cell phone from wherever she had last put it.

"Thank you," Riker told her as he carefully picked Jeff up and headed up the stairs. Jeff made a noise in protest, but then settled against Riker's chest, hot face buried in Riker's neck. Once in their room, Riker placed Jeff on the bed and then walked over to close the blinds most of the way. "You want help changing?"

"No," Jeff grumbled as he kicked his pants off and grabbed his sleep pants sluggishly.

"You sure?" Riker asked with a smirk as Jeff struggled to pull his shirt off.

"Shut up, ass-face," Jeff groaned as he tried to pull his arms out of his shirt. Riker just chuckled and walked over to pull Jeff's shirt off. Jeff immediately began to shiver even more than before and started to clench and unclench his fists.

"Old soccer hoodie?" Riker asked. Jeff simply nodded in response, eyes thankful as Riker walked over with the sweatshirt and carefully eased Jeff into it.

"Love you," Jeff mumbled gratefully as he crawled beneath the blankets and curled up.

"Love you too," Riker replied as he walked over to place Spectacular! into the DVD player. Jeff hummed happily and then wrapped himself around Riker once Riker sat down on the bed as well. Riker just smiled and hit play before starting to run his fingers through Jeff's hair.

"You the bestest," Jeff hummed as he nuzzled into Riker's side.

"I know," Riker chuckled as he settled down into the bed with Jeff, carefully listening for Jude, who seemed to just be watching TV downstairs.

An hour later, Riker and Jeff were still in the same position, but Jeff had fallen asleep. He was snoring into Riker's side as Riker absentmindedly ran his fingers through Jeff's fever sweat-damp hair. Then, Riker heard the front door open, quickly followed by the voices of Ryan and Lasey chatting happily at Miri who was clearly ushering them into the house. Riker smiled and carefully maneuvered his way away from Jeff. Jeff made a stubborn noise in his sleep, but then settled as Riker tucked Arnold into his arms.

"Daddy!" Ryan chirped happily as he flung himself at Riker's knees. "How come Gramma picked us up today?"

"Because Papa got sick today," Riker replied as he smoothed Ryan's hair day.

"Oh, that explains it. Papa is  _useless_  when he is sick," Lasey snorted as she kicked her shoes off and then hung her backpack up.

"Always has been," Miri chuckled as she kissed Riker's cheek and pat his other one. "But you always take good care of him."

"He's taken care of me in the past. It's the least I can do," Riker replied as he picked up Ryan's coat from the floor and hung it up on its designated peg. Miri rolled her eyes and pat Riker's cheek again.

"Don't let him hear you say that or he'll kick your butt," Miri added.

"Yeah, I know," Riker chuckled in response.

"I don't think he'd be able to do anything at this point," Jude snorted from where she was sitting on the couch. "We all know he's gonna be an invalid until he gets better."

"While this is true, if he heard me say it right now he would remember it and kick my butt once he is better," Riker commented.

"Yeah. He's done it before," Lasey hummed as she walked back into the living room with a juice box in her hand. "Or, he tried to. But Daddy is a lot stronger than Papa and Papa lost."

"So is the trend," Miri laughed as Lasey settled down onto the couch next to Jude. Jude smiled and ruffled Lasey's hair before handing the remote to her. Lasey hummed happily in thanks and curled into Jude's side as she accepted the remote.

"Your belly is moving," Ryan giggled as he walked up to Jude and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Yep. Luca is awake right now and wants to let me know," Jude replied with a smile as she placed her hand alongside Ryan's. Ryan just smiled widely and then kissed Jude's stomach.

"I love you bunches, Luca, even though I haven't met you yet. You make Judey and Leon happy, and that makes me happy," Ryan cooed at the bump. Jude simply stared down at Ryan, biting her lip as she tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yeah. I love you too, Luca. You're gonna be my favorite nephew forever, even if you're not related by blood," Lasey told Jude's bump as she placed her hand next to Ryan's.

"All your kids are giant softies," Miri whispered to Riker as they watched Jude trying to compose herself. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Riker whispered back as he leaned into Miri's side as they watched Ryan and Lasey continue to coo at Luca while Jude smiled down at them.

000000

"Someone shoot me in the head now," Jeff groaned as he buried his face further into the pillow the next day. Riker chuckled and kissed the tip of Jeff's ear that was exposed.

"Calm down. I will go tell Curt and Alyssa to cool it down," Riker told him. Jeff hummed in response as he pulled the blankets closer around him. "You want more Gatorade while I'm downstairs?"

"No. Just water. I am so over vomiting up flavored drinks. It is ruining them for me," Jeff complained as he moved the blanket to peek over at Riker.

"Mkay, I will be back in a few," Riker said before walking out of the room and closing the door most of the way.

"What, is Jeffry not going to grace us with his presence?" Alyssa asked skeptically as Riker walked down the stairs.

"No, and it would be nice if you quieted down. He is still sick, you know," Riker replied as he walked into the kitchen.

" _Lame_ ," Curt retorted, earning himself a slap from Maya and causing his kids to snort with laughter. Curt just gave Maya an offended expression. She simply shrugged in response and leaned back against the counter.

"Hey, Lasey casey, mind taking this water up to Papa?" Riker asked, holding the glass out towards Lasey, who simply hummed and accepted the glass before carefully taking it upstairs. "Thanks!"

"Welcome!" Lasey chirped.

"At least your kids listen to you," Alyssa sighed as she watched Arthur and Michelle run by, quickly followed by Ethan.

"Hey! Cool your jets!" Derek called out.

"If you don't, no dessert!" Riker added. They all immediately heard the kids crash into each other and then go quiet as Jude began to giggle. Riker smiled smugly and shook his head.

"Damn, crackin' down, Uncle Riker," Maya laughed.

"I do what I have to do when I have a cranky, sick husband upstairs," Riker replied with a shrug.

"Very true," Miri commented as she ruffled Riker's hair. "Plus, Samoa was getting a bit overwhelmed by all the kids running around. I just saw her bolt upstairs."

"Not surprising," Riker chuckled as he leaned back against the counter and watched as Ryan toddled into the kitchen holding Arthur, who was giggling hysterically. "Ry, c'mon now, Arthur is like, half your size."

"Still can carry him well enough," Ryan grunted out as he smiled up at Riker proudly. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as Arthur giggled hysterically and then wiggled his way out of Ryan's arms to throw himself at Derek's legs. Derek just chuckled and scooped up the four year old to place on his hip. Arthur hummed happily and curled up against Derek's chest.

"Well, why don't we leave the muscles to the rest of us, Ry?" Alyssa asked as Michelle skipped into the kitchen and into Alyssa's arms.

" _Boring_ ," Ryan replied with an eye roll.

"Sass check," Riker told Ryan as he pointed at his son, who immediately plastered a wide smile onto his face and scrunched up his nose slightly.

"Definitely yours," Curt laughed as he clapped Riker on the shoulder. "You used to do that all the time to get out of trouble."

"Yep, and it worked," Riker snorted as he picked Ryan up. Ryan giggled and buried his nose into Riker's neck. "Jeez, why is your nose so cold?"

"Dunno," Ryan replied with a shrug before lifting his head up. "When are Drew and Shay and Tanner and Wes gonna get here?"

"Soon," Miri told him with a smile as she tapped his nose. Ryan snuffled out a giggle and buried his face back into Riker's neck as Riker chuckled.

"Ugh, I still don't know how you ended up with the cutest kids," Alyssa complained.

"Because we have the best daddies," Lasey easily commented with a flourish of her hand as she walked back into the kitchen.

"You got it, baby girl," Riker laughed as he gave her a high-five. Lasey smiled smugly as she accepted the high-five even as she stared at Curt.

"Smug little bugger," Curt grumbled before he reached out to grab Lasey around the waist. She immediately released a screeching giggle and struggled against Curt's hold. Curt just laughed and tickled Lasey's sides.

"Hey, stop that before Jeffry comes down here and vomits on you. He already threatened that earlier," Riker commented as he set Ryan down on the counter.

"Ew, gross," Alyssa and Derek said in unison with scrunched noses. Riker just shrugged and walked over to the refrigerator to grab a juice box for Ryan since Ryan had been pulling lightly on the back of his shirt. Though, as Riker turned around he noticed Ryan shaking his head with wide eyes. Riker immediately sighed and grabbed Ryan to bring the eight year old to the bathroom. As soon as he set Ryan down, Ryan ran over to the toilet and heaved.

"Lase, you know the drill!" Riker called out.

"Yep!" Lasey's voice chirped in reply.

"Well, this is shaping up to be quite the Thanksgiving," Maya breathed out.

"God, don't even," Riker deadpanned as he poked his head into the kitchen to grab the ginger ale from Lasey as she skipped up to him. "Thank you, bugaboo."

"Welcome, Daddy," Lasey replied before skipping off to the living room where she tackled Emily into the couch. Emily released a squeak, but then giggled and hugged Lasey to her chest. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes before heading back into the bathroom where Ryan was pouting heavily and sitting on the floor by the toilet.

"Alright, c'mon, bugaboo. We'll go brush your teeth and then you can cuddle in bed with Papa and drink some ginger ale, yeah?" Riker asked. Ryan just whimpered in response and allowed Riker to scoop him up. Riker kissed Ryan's forehead and pushed Ryan's bangs back as he carried Ryan upstairs. After getting Ryan to brush his teeth, Riker carried him into his and Jeff's room.

"Mmh, the flu has taken another victim?" Jeff asked as he moved the blankets away from his face.

"That it has," Riker replied as he lowered Ryan onto the bed. Ryan whimpered again and immediately curled into Jeff's side. Jeff pouted and ran his fingers through Ryan's hair as Riker tucked the blankets around them.

"Ging'r ale?" Ryan asked quietly, looking up at Riker with sad eyes.

"Yep, we got you some," Riker replied as he handed the cup to Ryan, who released a hum in thanks as he accepted the cup.

"Can we watch Spectacular?" Ryan asked as he huddled more into the blankets.

"Sure thing," Riker said as he walked over to the TV and DVD player to turn them both on since the disc was still in the DVD player. Jeff just smiled slightly and curled around Ryan after grabbing the remotes. "Anything else?"

"I think we'll be good for now," Jeff replied quietly as he hit play. Riker smiled and kissed both their foreheads before heading out of the room and closing the door most of the way.

"Two have fallen in battle, when will the other members of the household submit? We shall never know!" Josh exclaimed dramatically as Riker walked back down the stairs.

"Oh, shut your mouth," Riker chuckled as he flicked Josh in the ear as he passed. Josh made an indignant noise and tried to swipe at Riker but missed.

"That must be quite the pathetic scene up in that room now, huh?" Curt asked as Riker walked back into the kitchen.

"A little. They're watching Spectacular," Riker replied as he jumped up to sit on the counter. Alyssa and Curt immediately shook their heads and snorted.

"I will never understand this family's love for that movie," Alyssa added.

"It's good!" Lasey defended as she looked up at Alyssa stubbornly.

"As long as you think so, boo," Alyssa replied with a smile as she ruffled Lasey's hair. Lasey huffed an annoyed breath at Alyssa and then stomped off to the living room.

"She's not going to talk to you for the rest of the night now, you know that, right?" Riker asked with a chuckle as he looked over at Alyssa, who merely shrugged in response.

"Not the first time someone with Aaronson genes has given me the silent treatment," she added.

"Definitely not," Curt snorted, earning himself a slap to the chest. He released a yelp and slapped Alyssa back. Though, just as she was about to slap Curt again, Logan appeared in the kitchen doorway looking flustered and wide eyed.

"I think…" she started, but was drowned out quickly.

" _Daddy_!" Jude screeched from the living room.

"Oh god," Riker gasped as he bolted into the living room to find Jude bent over her stomach as she clutched her arms protectively over the bump. " _Oh god_."

"Again with this shaping up to be quite the Thanksgiving," Maya giggled.

"Shut up. Lasey, go grab the bag from Jude's closet," Riker said, waving in Lasey's direction.

"On it!" Lasey chimed as she darted up the stairs. Jude just whimpered but allowed Riker to help her into the standing position.

"Okay, someone call Leon," Riker said as he ushered Jude towards the front door.

"On it!" Logan exclaimed as she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Alright. Can someone strip the cushion Jude was sitting on and wash it?" Riker asked frantically.

"I got you," Maya replied. Riker smiled gratefully at her and then turned to Miri.

"Can you  _please_  keep an eye on the sick ones upstairs?" Riker asked as he helped Jude slip on her shoes as she grunted in pain.

"Of course, hon," Miri told him sweetly with a smile. Riker gave her a grateful smile and then ushered Jude out the front door as Lasey came flying down the stairs with Jude's bag in hand.

"Alright, out to the car," Riker said to Lasey, who nodded once and ran out to the car and jumped into the backseat.

"We'll meet you guys there when we can. Good luck," Curt called out as Riker helped Jude into the passenger seat. Riker threw a thumbs up over his shoulder before walking around the car to get into the driver's seat.

"Daddy, it  _hurts_ ," Jude whimpered as she reached over to latch onto Riker's forearm.

"I know, baby girl. But we'll get you to the hospital and you can get an epidural," Riker assured her as he pulled his arm from her grip in order to take her hand into his own.

"Yeah, and then it won't be so bad," Lasey chimed from the back. "At least, that's what Aunty Lyssa told me."

"Yes, I know," Jude hissed out through clenched teeth as she squeezed Riker's fingers tightly. Riker squeezed her fingers back in response and she released a small huff.

"You'll be okay, Judey," Lasey assured Jude as she reached forward to pat Jude's shoulder. Jude just nodded once and then released a whimper. Riker glanced at Jude out of the corner of his eyes and then sped up, wanting to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.

000000

It had been nearly eight and a half hours since they had gotten to the hospital. Riker was sitting in a chair while Lasey collapsed against his chest. Alyssa was next to him, running her hands through Arthur's hair as he snored lightly into her neck. Ariana and Liam were on Riker's other side, holding hands and murmuring to each other quietly. Logan and Josh were sitting across from Riker, facing each other and playing a card game. Curt was passed out in a chair next to them while Emily and Ethan giggled and stuck stickers to his face while Maya smirked and shook her head. Derek was reading a book to Michelle from his phone as she blinked sleepily. Kaiden was next to Derek, Katie in his lap was she listened attentively to the story as she clenched and unclenched her fist in Kaiden's shirt.

Addie, on the other hand, was pacing around the waiting room and pulling at the ends of her hair. She was biting her lip nervously and looked on the verge of tears. Riker sighed and reached out to grab Addie's wrist as she passed him and she looked down at him with a shocked expression.

"Pacing isn't going to help the situation, Adds. Just take a load off. Everything is going to be fine, I promise," Riker told her.

"How do you know?" Addie asked through a stuttered breath.

"Because everything has been going well for her. Luca was in the correct position during her appointment the other day and everything," Riker assured Addie. "I promise you that Jude and Luca are going to be all fine and healthy once everything is over and done with."

"Yeah. And on top of all that, Jude is one of the strongest people I know," Maya commented easily from where she was sitting next to Curt and running her fingers through his hair. "She is very headstrong."

"That she is. I've seen that girl go through some tough battles. We all have," Alyssa added as she shifted Arthur carefully in her lap. "You of all people know how strong your daughter is. She gets it from you."

"She really does," Riker agreed. "You and Jude are two of the strongest people I know."

"Don't sell yourself short," Addie immediately told him. Riker rolled his eyes and pinched Addie's arm lightly.

"We were in very different situations. My battles were mostly with myself. Yours were with someone else," Riker said. "So don't sell yourself short either. You protected your daughter with your life and she understands that and adores you for that. Knowing that helped turn her into the budding young adult she is. She is  _so strong_ , Addie, and she is going to be fine. She is going to be a wonderful mother, and I know that you know that."

Addie's shoulders sagged then and she took a deep breath. Riker smiled up at her and tugged her closer to him so he could hug her as best as he could with a sleeping ten year old in his lap. Addie released a sigh and sagged into the touch, burying her fingers into Riker's hair.

Then, a nurse appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face. They all turned to look at her and her smile broadened.

"The grandparents are welcome to come back first," she told them. Riker immediately looked up at Addie, who huffed out a small sigh and nodded. Riker smiled and squeezed her hand lightly before getting up and carefully handing Lasey over to Maya, who smiled and arranged Lasey comfortably in her lap. Ariana and Liam both smiled, looking over at Addie and Riker. Riker smiled back before they followed the nurse back to the room where Jude was.

As soon as they all walked into the room, Ariana and Liam walked over to embrace Leon who smiled widely and embraced his parents heartily. Jude simply looked up from the bundle in her arms and smiled widely at Riker and Addie. Riker smiled back and walked over to push Jude's sweaty bangs away from her forehead to kiss it. He looked down at Luca then, who was snuffling and squirming around in his blankets. Riker chuckled and reached down to brush a finger gently along the infant's rosy cheeks. Jude's smile broadened as she watched and then she looked back over at Addie, who was standing frozen in the doorway, eyes wet with tears.

Jude simply nodded her head once, gesturing Addie over. Addie released a coughed out laugh then and slowly made her way over to stand at Riker's side and stare down at Luca. Luca opened his eyes then and looked straight up at Addie with bright hazel eyes. Addie sobbed out another laugh and reached out to rub Luca's cheek as Ariana and Liam stood on Jude's other side and cooed down at the infant.

"He's beautiful," Ariana breathed.

"He really is," Riker agreed as he kissed the top of Jude's head. "I'm proud of you, baby girl."

"Thanks," Jude huffed out as she leaned into Riker's touch. Leon smiled and carefully sat down on the hospital bed next to Jude as he reached out to run a hand over the dark tuft of hair on top of Luca's head.

"We're all proud of you," Liam commented as he reached out to pinch Jude's cheek affectionately. Jude's smile just broadened before she looked over at Addie, who was still staring down at Luca who was squirming around in his bundle of blankets again. Then, Addie looked up at Jude and immediately began to cry hysterically. Jude's lip wobbled for a second before she carefully handed Luca to Leon. She grabbed onto Addie then and pulled Addie into a tight hug as they both began to sob.

Riker released a sigh then and smiled as he rolled his eyes while Ariana and Liam stared with wide eyes. Leon chuckled and ushered his parents to the other side of the room where they could continue to coo over Luca. Addie and Jude continued to cry all over each other as they held onto each other tightly. Riker just shook his head at them and pat both their heads.

"It's about time you pulled your head out of your ass, Adds," Riker commented.

"Fuck you," Addie gasped out as she clung to her daughter tightly. Jude coughed out a laugh and wiped at her eyes.

"I love you," Riker replied easily as he kissed Addie's forehead. Addie rolled her eyes and pinched Riker's side.

"Love you too," she added. Jude hiccupped out another laugh and pulled Riker into their embrace as well.

"I love you both so much," Jude cried.

"Love you too, baby girl," they both replied in unison as they all huddled together tightly.

000000

"This is going to sound terrible, but I am happy Addie finally came around, because I don't think I could deal with a crying baby right now," Jeff groaned a few days later as he clutched at his head. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff's cheek before lifting Ryan back onto the bed as Ryan shuffled out of the bathroom with a sad look on his face.

"Agreed," Riker added as he tucked Ryan back beneath the blankets. "But, I think November 29, 2030 will forever be known as the most exciting Thanksgiving in this family."

"Yep," Lasey giggled as she skipped into the room and climbed onto the bed, Samoa following after her. "Ry getting sick with Papa and Luca being born."

"I don't like being sick," Ryan grumbled miserably from where he was tucked into Jeff's side.

"Aw, we know bud," Riker said as he smoothed Ryan's hair down.

"But when you get better you can go visit Luca," Lasey hummed as she settled down on top of the blankets and allowed Samoa to crawl into her lap. "And that will be worth it."

"Definitely," Jeff agreed with a small smile as he played with Ryan's hair. "Aren't you excited to go see Luca soon?"

"Yeah," Ryan coughed. "But I gotta get better."

"Mhm. We don't wanna get little Luca sick," Riker agreed. "That's why Lase and I can't go visit right now either. We don't know if we're carrying the virus that made you and Papa sick, and we don't want to risk passing that to Luca."

"Another reason I'm happy Jude and Addie made up," Jeff snorted. Lasey just smiled and huffed out a small laugh.

"I don't think I will get sick. Everyone else in my class has already been sick, but not me!" Lasey chirped.

"Oo, you're gonna jinx yourself," Riker laughed as he reached out to poke Lasey's side. Lasey yelped and then giggled as she swat at Riker's hand.

"You're the one who's been sleeping in a bed with the sickies," Lasey replied as she stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, and you're sitting on the bed with us right now," Jeff told her with a cough. Lasey simply shrugged and scratched between Samoa's ears.

"I'll be okay," she added with a wave of her hand.

"If you insist," Riker chuckled as he relaxed back against the headboard and allowed Ryan to turn and curl into his side instead of Jeff's. Lasey just smiled and nodded once, confident.

"I do insist," she added. Jeff just snorted and moved his leg beneath the blanket to nudge her with his foot. Lasey giggled and swiped at Jeff's foot, even as Samoa tracked the movement and pounced onto Jeff's foot.

"Ah! Cat, no!" Jeff squeaked. "I knew there was a reason I didn't want a cat."

"Don't lie. You love Samoa," Riker chuckled as he thread his fingers through Ryan's hair.

"Lies and slander," Jeff hissed even as he reached out to pet Samoa's back, causing the cat to purr loudly. Then, Riker's phone chimed as he received a message.

"Oo, who from?" Lasey asked as she bounced up onto her knees to crawl over to Riker's side and peek at his phone screen.

"You're a menace," Riker commented as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see he had a picture message from Kaiden. "And the message is from Kaiden."

"Oo, open it," Jeff giggled as he shifted closer to Riker's side, causing Ryan to release a whimper. Jeff just smiled and arranged Ryan between himself and Riker more comfortably. Riker just chuckled and opened the message to reveal a picture of Addie, Jude, and Luca.

In the picture, Jude was curled around Luca, who was nuzzled into her chest. Jude's head was rested in Addie's lap while she slept and Addie smiled down at Jude fondly, fingers buried in her daughter's messy hair. The message beneath simply read ' _Like we didn't know Addie was gonna fall head over heels in love with her grandchild_.'

Lasey cooed over the picture as she giggled and curled into Riker's side. Ryan simply stared down at the picture with a small smile on his face. Riker and Jeff simply exchanged a glance, both of them smiling widely before they tucked their kids closer to their sides and settled down to watch a movie together.


	2. Epilogue

One year later found most of them gathered back at Riker and Jeff's house. The kids were all running around and screaming while Miri and Jeff bustled around the kitchen. Riker and Kaiden were putting leftovers into containers and portioning them so people could bring them home. Danny, Roy, Tara, Leo, Jude, and Leon were all sitting in the living room and entertaining Caron, Nico, and Luca.

"Uncle Riker, Dad said he needs you!" Logan chirped as she stuck her head into the kitchen. But then her eyebrows furrowed and she began to ramble. "Though, I'm not sure if he's being serious or not because he had Uncle Darren in a headlock and Dalton was trying to free Uncle Darren and I don't know, but the situation seemed a little juvenile, which isn't surprising when it comes to Dad…"

"Oh my god, Logan, _chill it_. I got it," Riker said, waving a hand in her direction, causing her eyes to widen and her jaw to snap shut. Riker chuckled and walked over to kiss her forehead. Logan giggled then and skipped off into the living room, squeaking out Luca's name and causing the baby to release his own squeak.

"Go save your brother, why don't you," Miri commented as she looked over her shoulder at him. "And we both know I mean your younger one, not the older one."

"Yeah, Mom, I know," Riker chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to where he knew Curt had been with Maya, Dalton, Darren, Alyssa, and Derek. When he walked into the room he quirked an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips as he stared at the scene before him. Darren and Curt immediately stopped struggling against each other, Darren peeking up at Riker with wide eyes from beneath Curt's arm. The others all snorted with laughter and shook their heads.

"Honestly. It's like you're children or something," Riker laughed.

"They certainly like to think so," Maya commented as she leaned back on her palms.

"I'm not even sure why I was summoned, but now I am going to leave," Riker said as he left the room.

"What? No! Come back and help me!" Darren exclaimed.

"What do you think your husband is for?" Riker called over his shoulder as he continued down the hall to the living room. Darren made a stubborn noise and Dalton giggled as Curt cackled manically.

"Your siblings are strange," Tara commented as she looked up at Riker from where she was on the couch with Nico in her lap as he babbled happily and slapped his small hands against her knees.

"You say this like I don't already know," Riker replied as Luca looked up at Riker and smiled widely before starting to babble excitedly and make grabby hands towards Riker. Riker smiled and scooped Luca up out of Jude's lap and blew a kiss against Luca's cheek, causing the baby to giggle hysterically and slap lightly at Riker's face. Jude just smiled fondly up at Riker and Luca as Leon chuckled and pulled her into his side.

"He just loves his grandpa, doesn't he?" Danny asked with a snort.

"He does!" Riker crooned at Luca, who smiled widely and giggled as he pat his small hands against Riker's cheeks. "Luca loves his grandpa and grandpa loves his Luca!"

"God, you're sickening," Lasey scoffed as she walked into the living room with Ryan on her back as Ryan giggled.

"He's no worse than when you were Luca's age, Lasey!" Jeff called out from the kitchen. "It's just that this time he isn't constantly posting pictures on twitter!"

"Yeah. Remember when someone put together that picture of all the pictures Riker had posted and you could literally _watch_ Lasey age. It was ridiculous," Artemis laughed as she and Jay walked back into the house from the backyard with their puppy on their heels.

"Same thing happened with Ryan!" Kaiden said.

"God, Daddy, you're _embarrassing_ ," Lasey hissed with an eye roll.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," Riker chuckled as he bounced Luca on his hip.

"Only because I have to," Lasey replied.

"She's lying, don't worry," Ryan said. Lasey smiled and rolled her eyes again as she released her hold on Ryan's legs. Ryan let out a small yelp but then giggled as he lowered himself to the floor.

"Yeah, I think he knows, bud," Jeff chuckled as he walked into the living room and ruffled Ryan's hair. Ryan just made a face at Jeff and huffed before walking away and calling out for Emily and Ethan. Lasey giggled and followed after her younger brother, tapping his shoulder as she passed him. Ryan released a stubborn squeak and sped up, slapping Lasey lightly on the shoulder as he passed her around the corner.

"You two sure have some interesting kids," Artemis laughed as she shook her head and pulled Caron into her arms. Caron giggled happily and easily curled into her mother's chest.

"They keep us on our toes," Riker replied easily as he smiled down at Luca and pretended to bite Luca's fingers, much to the baby's delight.

"That they do," Jeff agreed as he placed his chin on Riker's shoulder and smiled at Luca, who babbled happily and pat Jeff's nose.

"Artie, you're also acting like those kids aren't also your kids," Danny laughed as he leaned into Roy's side.

"They're not legally, only biologically," Artemis huffed out. Jay laughed and kissed her cheek before kissing the top of Caron's head as Caron hummed to herself happily.

"Exactly, so part of you is part of them," Tara laughed as she bounced Nico on her knee, causing the baby to giggle happily before launching himself at Leo who laughed and easily caught Nico.

"Yep. The DNA speaks volumes," Jude added as she accepted Luca back into her arms as he reached for her.

"That it does," Riker agreed, shifting slightly to dodge Katie, Ryan, Lasey, and Michelle as they ran by, Josh chasing after them.

"Don't break anything!" Jeff called out.

"Yep!" Lasey and Ryan immediately replied.

"Rike, honey, more containers?" Miri asked from the kitchen.

"Hold on," Riker said before he and Jeff headed back into the kitchen where Kaiden and Miri were both looking a little lost with even more leftovers spread out before them. Riker and Jeff both chuckled and then walked over to the cabinet to pull out more containers.

"Yeesh, did you guys stock up before this or something?" Kaiden asked with a chuckle.

"Yep, we did," Jeff replied as he stood back up and placed his hands on his hips. "We like to be prepared."

"Well, you certainly were," Miri commented as she began to pack up more of the leftovers. "Worked out well in our favor."

"That was the point," Riker chuckled as he walked over to help Miri and kiss her on the cheek. "At least one of your children knows how to prepare for these things."

"Which is why we have Thanksgiving here, hon," Miri replied with a smile as she pat Riker's cheek. He simply scrunched up his nose and smiled in response as he continued to pack up leftovers. Jeff just giggled and pulled out his phone to take a picture, earning himself an eye roll.

"You're so unhelpful," Kaiden chuckled as he flicked water in Jeff's direction since he had started to rinse the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. Jeff squealed and tried to dodge out of the pat of the water, and failed.

"Jeff, honestly, it is only a few drops of water," Miri said.

"Show's what you know. I could be a witch. Those few drops could make me _melt_ ," Jeff replied.

"We all know what makes you melt," Kaiden snorted under his breath, earning himself a light kick to the ass from Riker. Kaiden just laughed again and shook his head as he went back to the dishes. Jeff just gave Kaiden a deadpan look before he huffed out a breath and left the kitchen with his nose in the air.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, honey," Miri laughed as she watched Jeff sashay his way into the living room.

"I'm still not sure if I picked him or if he picked me, to be honest," Riker replied as he snapped a lid onto one of the containers.

"You both clearly chose each other when you realized you both loved dogs," Alyssa laughed as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed an olive. "It was love at first sight that grew and festered for fourteen years before either of you did anything about it."

"Oh, hush you," Riker replied as he grabbed an olive to flick at his older sister. She just giggled and easily caught the olive in her mouth before she walked out of the kitchen with a smug smile on her face.

"Alyssa just looked very smug," Addie commented as she walked into the kitchen and went over to kiss Kaiden's cheek.

"She thinks she's clever," Miri replied with a wave of her hand as she stacked some of the containers into the fridge.

"She really does," Riker agreed as he grabbed the rest of the containers to put into the fridge. "Little does she know that she's actually just a pain in everyone's ass."

"I heard that!" Alyssa called out.

"Good!" Riker replied as Miri smiled and shook her head before leaving the kitchen.

"You're a butt!" Alyssa added.

"I've got one!" Riker said.

"Yeah you do!" Jeff agreed with giggle.

" _Gross_ ," they all heard Jude, Logan, Josh, Emily, and Ethan hiss out while everyone else laughed.

"You should all be used to these comments by now, like jeez," Artemis scoffed.

"That doesn't make it any less gross," Jude replied.

"Yeah. How would you feel if you were in their position?" Riker asked as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Eh, Danny and I definitely heard worse from our parents before we left," Artemis replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I didn't understand it," Danny countered. Artemis rolled her eyes and shoved Danny lightly. Danny just smiled and shook his head as he snatched Caron from Artemis' arms and nuzzled the baby to his chest, causing Caron to giggle happily and clutch her hands into his shirt.

"Still, no one wants to hear things about their parents," Addie said as she leaned into Riker's side after worming her way beneath his arm.

"Or uncle," Logan added. "I hear too much when I come to this house."

"You're nearly twenty-one. Get over it," Alyssa replied as she waved a hand over her shoulder.

"Never!" Logan bugled as she thrust her fist into the air before taking off through the house, quickly followed by her younger siblings, Ryan, Lasey, Michelle, and Arthur. Riker just snorted and shook his head as he watched. Addie giggled and rested her head against Riker's shoulder.

Then, they both turned to look at Jude and Leon, who had turned their attention back to Luca. Jude was cooing down at her son, who was staring back up at Jude with complete adoration in his expression, eyes bright. Leon was chuckling and running his fingers lightly through Jude's hair as he rested his chin on her shoulder to stare down at Luca as well. Then, Jude giggled and tickled Luca's sides, which pulled a screeching giggle from the baby before he wiggled around in Jude's arms and collapsed happily against her chest. Jude huffed out a laugh and kissed the top of Luca's head.

"I'm happy this happened, actually," Addie suddenly breathed as she shifted slightly beneath Riker's arm. Riker smiled to himself as he watched Jude and Leon smile and cuddle into each other, Luca cuddled between their chests.

"Y'know, me too," Riker agreed. Addie looked up at Riker then and smiled. Riker smiled back as he hugged her shoulders and then kissed her forehead. Addie released a small laugh and settled back against Riker's side as they watched Jude and Leon coo at Luca, who simply giggled and cooed back at his parents happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first slightly confusing thing. Matt. He is Darren's bio older brother whom the Castellans met when Darren was 5 and Matt was 8. Matt and Elaine (their mom) become a part of their lives after that. There is a short story up about it (Two Worlds, One Family). Also, Matt is an Olympic gymnast because I decided :D
> 
> Okay. The sex reveal. That is how my sister did her sex reveal, except my mom made cupcakes. No one in our family knew and the sonographer gave us an envelope that we then gave to our waitress, who then brought out the right cupcake (blue). My sister did, in fact, cry when she and her boyfriend cut into the cupcake.  
> Jude's Halloween costume is also the costume my sister wore for Halloween last year when she was still pregnant (she was due in November).
> 
> Okay. I purposely made Luca's birthday and Thanksgiving because that was my first dog's birthday. We'd had to put her down the September before I wrote this, so I wanted to put it in there.
> 
> Also, APPRECIATE THE MATH I HAD TO DO TO FIGURE OUT THE YEAR IS 2030. I HATE MATH AND I WILLINGLY DID MATH FOR THAT (granted, not complicated math, but it was math).


End file.
